Endings Create Beginnings
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: The end of term is fast approaching, and PS 118 is having a dance to celebrate. Being the bold kid he is, Arnold uses this as an opportunity to ask out someone that no one would have suspected. Will Arnold's plans be halted by a certain peer, or will this be the beginning of something special?
1. Chapter 1- Making Arrangements

It was another day at PS.118, and the bell for recess had just rung. All of the kids eagerly left their classrooms to head outside and play in the sun. It was a fairly warm day, and the air was inviting. While normally, everyone would group up to hang out with their respective 'groups', this time, all the boys had agreed to hang out by the merry go round, while all the girls had planned to hang out by the monkey bars.

"Okay," Gerald spoke up, in a hushed tone, while looking at the group around him- Arnold, Harold, Eugene, Sid, Stinky, Brainy, Peapod Kid, Lorenzo, Park, Robert and Iggy- "we all know why we're here. The dance is in two weeks and-"

He was cut off as they all groaned. Since it was the end of term in just over two weeks, the school had organised a dance as a celebration. To most, this was not favourable, as they either didn't want to ask anyone out, hated dancing, or both.

"Why are we even having a stupid dance, anyway?" Harold blurted out, a little too loudly. "None of us want it, but still they decide to have it happen."

"Keep your voice down, man!" Gerald hissed. "If the girls hear us, they'll know what we're up to." He cleared his throat. "Now, let's all agree on one thing- we are all now sixth graders, so it's pretty much expected of us to try and be mature, so what we are here to do is make sure that no one asks out another girl that anyone else likes, and no matter what, this stays between us. That's guy code, you understand?" Everyone muttered their agreements. "Thank you. Since I organised this, I'll start. I plan to ask out Phoebe-"

"Because you like her," Arnold butted in, smirking at his friend, "even if you won't admit it."

Gerald frowned as he blushed, everyone else snickering. "Anyway, if anyone else wants to ask her out, say so now." When no one responded, he mentally sighed, while pulling out a list. "Alright. I'm gonna go down the list, and if anyone wants to ask that girl out, raise your hand. So, first on the list is Helga, just to get her out of the way."

They all turned towards the heavy-breathing Brainy, who just shrugged, before going, "uh, okay."

"Right. Anyway, we have Lila. Any takers?" No one raised their hand. "Be warned now. If no one speaks up, they are open to anyone, so speak up if you have any intentions whatsoever of asking her out." Again, no one put up their hand. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you. Alright, next we have Sheena." Eugene hesitantly raised his hand, smiling meekly. Some of the others laughed, but Gerald and Arnold gave him a reassuring smile. "Alright, Eugene. No one else can ask out Sheena, agreed?" No one spoke up, so Gerald cleared his throat. "Agreed?!" The others groaned as they gave their word in agreement. "There we go. Next, we have Nadine." Lorenzo and Peapod Kid both raised their hands, before looking at each other in shock. "Oh, this oughta be good!"

"Wait, you want to ask her out?" Lorenzo asked.

"Of course!" Peapod Kid responded. "I didn't think you would want to as well."

"Well, of course I do!"

"Hey, I put my hand up first!"

"Okay, hold it there, you two!" Gerald interrupted. "It's clear that this will get uncomfortable if we let things get out of hand, and that is bond to happen quick, so you two need to make an agreement some other time, because this list goes on for a bit." Lorenzo and Peapod Kid looked at each other, both nodding before turning back to Gerald. "Okay, so we now have Rhonda." No one answered, which struck Gerald as odd. "You not asking her out, Curly?" He looked around and noticed Curly wasn't there. "Hey, where's Curly?!"

"Oh, he got suspended again," Sid explained. "Something to do with releasing animals into the Principal's office."

"Oh. Well, then, since no one's gonna ask her out-"

"I'll do it." They all gasped as they turned towards the person that spoke up, who turned out to be Arnold. He blinked before looking towards Gerald. "What?"

"Arnold, are you seriously saying that you're going to attempt to ask out Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, the richest and coolest girl in school?"

"Yeah? I mean, why not?" Gerald then stared into Arnold's eyes, squinting as if he was looking for something. He took a couple of steps around the football-head, who just watched in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure you out, Arnold," he explained, hushed so just he and Arnold could hear. "The way I look at things, there are three reasons why you would even think of asking out Rhonda- either one, you lost a bet with someone, two, you're doing it as a favour for her, or three, you like her, and I mean, LIKE like her." When he said the last one, he noticed a very minor detail that the others hadn't noticed- Arnold twiddled his thumbs together. "Hmm… well, whatever that reason is, no one will ask her before you try." Arnold gave a small smile at this, which just added to Gerald's idea, even though he kept it to himself for the time being. "Anyway, next up…"

* * *

While the boys were having their discussion, the girls- Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Sheena and Nadine- were having their own discussion on the same topic.

"So," Helga spoke up, "we all know that the stupid dance is coming up, so who's going with who?"

The girls looked around at each other uncertainly, before Sheena spoke up. "None of us really thought about that yet. We wouldn't know how to go about it." She then looked towards Rhonda. "You're helping to organise this event, aren't you?"

Helga scoffed. "This had better not be like your quote-unquote 'cool party'. We all heard how that went."

Rhonda sighed. "I know, and no, it won't be like that. The teachers have final say, anyway, so I'm just giving suggestions, and helping with decorating. Besides, that was nearly two years ago- every party I've held since has been tres bien!"

"Well, since none of us knows who to ask, why don't we go through all of the boys there are, and we each raise our hand if we think that they're cute?" Phoebe suggested. The girls all agreed with her suggestion. She then pulled out a notepad and pencil, and began to right things down. "Okay. So, let's start with the obviously non-cute ones. Does anyone think that Harold, Brainy, Curly, Robert or Iggy is cute?" They all laughed at the notion. "I know, that's just silly. Okay, moving on. Gerald." Phoebe raised her hand, and was thankful that no one else raised their hand. "Okay. What about Eugene?"

Sheena looked around a moment, before raising her hand. "I think he's okay."

"Okay, so if you want, you could ask out Eugene, and because we don't feel the same, we wouldn't get in the way. Anyway, what about Lorenzo?" Everyone but Rhonda and Helga raised their hands, giggling. "Okay. What about Peapod Kid?" Nadine raised her hand. "And what about Tucker?"

"I don't know who I prefer out of them," she admitted.

"That's okay, you have time. Anyway, who here thinks Arnold is cute?"

Rhonda raised her hand. At first, she smiled confidently, but it faded when no one else raised their hand, and they all stared at her. "Wait. Is it just me?" She then looked towards Lila. "Not even you, Lila?"

"I mean, I ever so did at one time," Lila responded, "but now I don't."

"No way. I cannot believe no one else finds him cute."

"Looks like it," Phoebe told her, nodding. "I wouldn't have expected you to think Arnold is cute. I would have expected you to find one of the 'cooler' kids cute, but Arnold?"

"What? Arnold IS cool!" She then blushed when she realised what she had said, while everyone giggled. "I-I mean that, in the sense that he is such a nice, sweet, caring guy, and he has such good fashion sense. I don't think asking him out would be… t-the WORST thing in the world."

"Ha!" Helga retorted. "Yeah, right! He's a total geek, I can't believe you find him cute." Inside, however, she was screaming the exact opposite. "Whatever, it's your funeral."

* * *

The bell that signalled the end of recess soon rang. "Okay," Gerald told the boys, "that pretty much covers it, but remember- nobody says a word."

Everyone agreed as they made their way inside. Before Arnold could do that, however, Gerald pulled him back. "What are you doing, Gerald?"

"I just need to speak to you, man. That's all." He waited for the others to be out of earshot before he continued. "Okay. Now, tell me something- since WHEN did you like like Rhonda?"

Arnold's eyes widened. "Wait, what?! You think I like like Rhonda?"

"Don't you lie to me! I could see in your eyes that you like her! Plus, when I brought it up, you got all nervous, twiddling your thumbs. You can't hide it from me, man!"

Arnold blushed, rubbing behind his neck. "I mean, she's really nice, and she's fun to hang out with, but LIKE like? I wouldn't go that far."

"Oh, really? Then why are you so intent on asking her out?"

"Well… I don't know, I just… do…" Looking at Gerald, he knew that his friend didn't believe him. "What? I'm telling you the truth!"

Gerald just scoffed. "Whatever, man. Anyway, we better hurry, or we'll be late."


	2. Chapter 2- Thinking Things Over

Soon, after being pretty uneventful, the school day reached its end, and Arnold was planning to head to the arcade with Gerald. As they left the school doors, however, Arnold felt someone knock into him. He stumbled, before tripping and falling down the stairs, letting out groans of pain with each step, until he reached the bottom.

"Oh, man," he moaned, readjusting his hat. "What happened?"

"Arnold! You okay, man?" Gerald asked as he walked over to Arnold.

"I think so."

"Arnold!" He heard a voice say. Looking up, he saw Rhonda rushing towards him. "Arnold, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I think. I don't think it's more than a bruise." He was a little surprised that Rhonda was asking him if he was okay. "I'll be fine."

"I am so sorry, Arnold!" She held out a hand, which he accepted, and she helped him to his feet. "I don't even know what happened! I just felt someone knock into me, and I accidentally sent you flying down the stairs!"

"Rhonda, relax. I'm okay." He dusted off his trousers, before smiling. "It was an accident, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" He nodded, and she sighed with a smile. "That's a relief, I was really worried." Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "I-I mean, I-I was worried that I, uh, that I had… ruined your outfit! I wouldn't want you damaging your awesome jacket." She yelped, her cheeks heating up slightly. "Not that it should matter what I say, though! Your style is impeccable, regardless." She laughed a little to hide her nervousness. "Anyway, Nadine's over there, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Rhonda." Rhonda quickly walked over to Nadine at the bus stop, relieved that she hadn't scared him or hurt him as she sighed. Once she was away from them, Arnold looked towards Gerald. "Is it just me, or did that seem odd?"

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing, man," he replied. "So, we heading to the arcade?"

"Sure."

So, he walked off with Gerald. A short distance away, however, Helga was growling. It had been her who knocked Rhonda into Arnold, hoping that one of them would get angry at the other.

"Drat!" she cursed. "Why does Princess all of a sudden feel like she can court Arnold?" She then took out her locket, and sighed. "Oh, Arnold, my beloved. Another obstacle now separates your heart and mine. I must search the heavens for an answer to my never-ending quest to win your love." Then, as soon as she heard heavy breathing behind her, she just swung her fist upwards, breaking Brainy's glasses and knocking him out. "Well, neither has asked the other out, so it's not too big at the moment."

* * *

"Man, you sure you didn't break something or bang your head from that fall?" Gerald asked, as he and Arnold were playing on an arcade machine.

"Yeah," he responded, not shifting his gaze, "why?"

"Because you're sucking even more than usual! I mean, just look!" He pointed to the screen, which showed that Gerald had just beaten Arnold in a flawless victory. "You haven't landed a single hit in five games, man! What is with you?"

"Nothing." Gerald, however, noticed that Arnold was, in fact, distracted. His brow was furrowed, as if deep in thought, while he had been a bit softer spoken since they arrived at the arcade, and his lips were curled in a smile, even though he was losing. Arnold noticed Gerald staring at him. "I'm serious, it's nothing!"

Gerald then realised that he had seen a similar smile on Arnold's face before, and he groaned as he realised what was up with his football-headed friend. "Oh, no. Please. Don't tell me."

"Don't tell you what?"

"You're thinking about Rhonda, aren't you?" Arnold rolled his eyes, walking to a different game, but Gerald still pressed. "Honestly, you've had that look on your face ever since we left P.S. 118 today, after Rhonda picked you up off your butt. You DO like like her, don't you?"

"Please, she's just a friend. She won't feel the same way about me! It's just that, when she helped me up after knocking into me, she seemed to be acting… strange..."

"Huh… Now that I actually think about it, she was acting a bit odd. She seemed a bit nervous when she was seeing if you were okay."

"I think she might have just been a bit guilty that she might have hurt me. She's a good person, and she does care about people." Gerald started chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?"

"You seriously expect me to believe you don't like like her?" He put an elbow on the machine, turning towards Arnold and smirking. "Why do I have the feeling you've been pining over her for a while now?"

"I haven't been pining over her! Besides, you like like Phoebe, and I mean, really like like her."

"Well, fine, but I at least know how I feel, and can admit it-"

"To me alone, you mean-"

"While YOU can't admit it to NOBODY! Just say it, you like like Rhonda! It's just you and me, go for it!"

"You're nuts, Gerald." He started walking towards another machine. "She's just a good friend."

"Oh, a GOOD friend, huh?!" Arnold just groaned as he inserted a quarter, and began to play. "Earlier, you said she was just a friend! I mean, I know you're friends with pretty much everyone, but GOOD friends? Now, that's different!"

"Gerald, what's your point?"

"My point is you like like her, and you know it! So why are you trying to hide it?"

"Because I don't like like her. I mean, she is a nice girl, and my friend," Gerald raised his eyebrows at him, "okay, good friend. But I don't know if I feel that way about her."

"So, it is possible, then!"

He gave a frustrated sigh as he saw the 'GAME OVER' screen, before turning back around. "Okay, sure, it's possible. But, even if hypothetically I did like like her, the odds she would like like me back are smaller than the odds that Helga would like like… well… anyone in our class!"

"Man, that seems like a bit of an over exaggeration." At that moment, Sid, Harold and Stinky walked in. "What's happening, guys?"

"Hey, Gerald," Stinky greeted, before turning to Arnold. "Hey, Arnold! Are you seriously going to ask out Rhonda?"

Arnold shrugged. "I guess so," he answered. "I mean, why not?"

"Let's just say that Rhonda isn't the easiest person to date," Harold confessed.

"Oh, yeah!" Gerald said as he realised something. "You and her went out, didn't you? And Sid, you also went out with her."

"Yeah, but she broke up with me after a week," Sid confessed. "Something hit me at the park, and when I fell into Rhonda, she spilt her ice cream over her top. She broke up with me straight away, without even giving me a chance to explain."

"Ouch! Now, that's cold!" He then turned to Harold again. "Was it as bad for you?"

"Well, we didn't really go out. It was just that one time on the swan boat- I don't even know why she wanted to do it- and I fell out, causing a big splash. She screamed, because it got on her outfit, and she just left me there in the water."

"Okay, I'm sensing a pattern. Don't ruin her outfit." He nudged Arnold. "You want me to make a note of that?"

Arnold just rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Gerald."

* * *

Gerald kept pestering Arnold about this as they headed to the Boarding House, but Arnold ignored him for most of it, until they got inside the red building.

"Seriously, Arnold! You need to think about how you're going to ask her out!" Gerald pointed out, shutting the door behind him. "One wrong step, and you're done for, man!"

"Gerald, you're getting a bit ahead of yourself," Arnold said, putting a hand on Gerald's shoulder. "I don't even know when I'll ask her."

"You'll need to do it soon, though. It's in two weeks, so the next few days will be your best chance."

"Is that you, Arnold?" they heard Arnold's Grampa, Phil, call out, before he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Grampa! It's just me and Gerald!"

"Now, then, what's this about you asking out a girl?"

Gerald butted in before Arnold could even speak. "He's got a crush on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and he's thinking about asking her out to the upcoming dance."

"Gerald!" Arnold blushed, punching Gerald's shoulder. "It's not a crush."

"Lloyd, huh? The rich girl who stayed here for a while?" Arnold nodded. "Well, for a girl like that, you need to really impress her, because they could have anyone they want, so you need to prove that you are the best suitor."

"Then, what should I do?"

"How should I know? I never asked out no ritzy!" He then went into the lounge, while Arnold and Gerald just looked at each other.

"Well, so much for the sage advice of the elderly," Gerald pointed out.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's head upstairs, so we can get on with this project."


	3. Chapter 3- Sleepover

Later that night, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Lila, Phoebe and Helga were having a sleepover at Phoebe's place. Rhonda had brought over a VHS tape for them to watch, and they had just prepared the popcorn.

"So, what's this movie about, Rhonda?" Sheena asked as she put it in the VCR.

"Oh, apparently, it's a romance between two people who meet at a homeless shelter," she explains, while Sheena hands her a bowl of popcorn, "a woman who starts volunteering, and a man who volunteers there, but also lives there, and she has to decide whether she would rather love him, or maintain her social status."

"Well, that sounds familiar," Helga scoffed, while the other girls giggled, prompting Rhonda to groan.

"Is this about what we were discussing earlier? All I said was I think he's cute. I don't like him like that… I don't think."

"You don't think?" Phoebe asked. "You mean that you might?"

"I mean, it's possible. I just never really gave it any thought. I've thought he was cute for a while now, but I don't know about if I like him or not."

"When did you first find him cute?" Nadine asked, as her and the others were getting really interested. "You haven't told me this before."

"If I had to guess, it would be when he helped me while I stayed in the Boarding House… or was it when I was originally Juliet in the play? Or maybe it was…" She blushed as she realised where this was going. "I guess I found him cute for longer than I thought." The others, except for the eye-rolling Helga, all cooed at this. "But, it's not like I would be the first person to like like him. Lila like liked him when she thought he like liked her."

"Yes, but as time went on, I sort of realised that we didn't really go together," Lila confessed, "I just started to like like him because of the message on the wall. After a while, I just stopped thinking he was oh so cute, and decided we were better off as friends." Helga averted her eyes while Lila spoke about this, given that she never told anyone about the truth of the message. "But I think you two might do better together. You seem to have ever so much more in common."

"Perhaps." She then put that thought away for the moment. "Anyway, can we start the movie?"

So, they began watching the film. Over time, however, Rhonda realised that the two people in the film were like her and Arnold- he was a kind guy of a lower class, who was determined to help people, while she was an upper class girl who fell for his kindness, much like she had. She smiled throughout, blushing at the idea that it was her and Arnold in the movie. Eventually, Helga took notice of this, and grew a little angry. She shuffled towards Phoebe, and made sure no one else would hear her.

"Phoebe, I think there might be a problem regarding Ice Cream," she whispered. "Princess really seems to be falling for Ice Cream, and if I'm not careful, I may lose Ice Cream for good."

"I know, but what can you do?" Phoebe asked, also in a hushed tone. "If Ice Cream likes her back, then maybe it's for the best that one of them asks the other out."

"I don't see that happening. It's Ice Cream and Princess, for criminy's sake! I just have to make sure that Ice Cream never asks Princess to the dance."

"And how would you do that?"

"I've got an idea or two ready, just in case he does have the guts to ask her."

* * *

"Alright, boys," Grampa Phil told Arnold and Gerald, who were ready for bed, "it's lights out time!"

"Goodnight, Grampa," they both replied, even though Phil was only Arnold's grandfather.

Phil smiled, before leaving the room and shutting the door. "G'night, Arnold," Gerald told his friend, as he lied down in the sleeping bag he brought. The silence didn't even last a minute, though, before Arnold spoke up.

"Hey, Gerald?" Arnold ask, receiving a 'mhmm' in response. "Do you think I'm crazy for wanting to ask out, Rhonda?"

Gerald sat back up with a sigh. "Well, that depends."

"On?"

"Will you finally admit that you have a crush on Rhonda?" Arnold was faithful that the darkness of the room hid his blush. "Look, there's nothing wrong with having a crush on someone, so be true to how you feel. Like I said, it's just you and me. You can trust me."

Arnold considered it for a moment, before he finally conceded. "Okay. Maybe I do have a crush on Rhonda. I don't know how big of a crush it is, but I think she's really kind, and caring, and pretty, and-"

"Woah, slow down, lover boy!" Gerald chuckled, and Arnold laughed a little as well. "Now, that's the kind of thing you'll need to say to Rhonda. I doubt it'll be easy, but you definitely have a shot."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Gerald. I really appreciate you saying that."

"No problem, but let me ask you this- how long have you felt like this? I mean, it was pretty obvious when you first liked Ruth, and same goes for Lila, but this time seems to be different. I honestly would never have guessed that you liked Rhonda, had you not said you were going to ask her out."

Arnold took a moment to think. "Well… I guess I've thought she was cute for a while, but I never thought beyond that because of Ruth and Lila, so if I had to guess… I'd say a month or so after I got over Lila."

"Really?! I thought you got over Lila, like, six months ago." Again, Arnold was glad he couldn't see Gerald smirking, and that Gerald couldn't see his blush. "I see. Well, my man, that needs to be something you tell her."

Arnold smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Gerald."

"Just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up so I can sleep!"

* * *

Two days later, Arnold was heading into the lunch hall with Gerald. Arnold had a wide smile on his face, while Gerald was rolling his eyes at his friend.

"C'mon, Arnold!" he moaned. "You need to lighten up, or else you'll scare the girl away!"

Arnold reduced his smile and took a breath to calm himself down. "You're right," he replied, "thanks, man. I'm feeling a bit nervous."

"Seriously?! Arnold, you know what to say, you know how to act, and-" He took a sniff. "Are you wearing cologne?!"

"Erm, yeah, Grampa gave me some of his. Why? Does it smell bad?"

"Nah, man, the cologne is great! Do everything right, and you will have yourself a date with the most popular girl in school!"

"Thanks, Gerald." He saw Rhonda get in the queue, then took a deep breath and gathered himself. "Alright. Wish me luck."

Arnold then proceeded to walk into the queue, so that he would be next to Rhonda. While Gerald watched on, he was joined by Stinky, Sid and Harold.

"Wow! He's really going for it, huh?" Stinky asked

"Yep," Gerald sighed, "he's a bold kid."

Oblivious to the small crowd watching him, Arnold was now next to Rhonda in the queue.

"Hi, Rhonda," he greeted her. When she turned around to see him, she smiled.

"Oh! Hey, Arnold," she greeted back, and smiled. The two continued to speak as they moved down the line. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you something. It's kind of… personal."

"Oh?" She was genuinely surprised by this. Normally, people who needed advice would go to Arnold. As far as she knew, this was the first time he had asked someone else for advice at school. "Well, go ahead and ask. I'll help if I can."

"Thanks." He smiled, and she felt her cheeks heat up a little. "So, we both know that the school dance is coming up, and…" She noticed him hesitate, but he soon recollected himself. "I was just wondering, if no one else has asked you yet, if I could ask you to go with me?"

She gave a slight gasp. 'He's actually asking me!' she was screaming in her head. 'I can't believe it!'

"Y-you mean… like a date?" she asked.

"Well… I guess so, yeah."

"Wow! I'm a little shocked at this, I would have expected you to ask out… well, anyone but me, to be honest."

"Why would I ask someone else out? You're the nicest, coolest, prettiest girl here."

By this point, her red cheeks matched her shirt. "Well, that is true," she giggled, and he smiled.

"So, what do you say? Would you do me the honour of being my date for the dance?"

She took a couple of seconds to think, although the main thought she had was 'what are you waiting for, this is the cutest boy asking you out! Say yes, already!'

She was about to say yes to him, but she felt something knock in to her. Stepping back, she saw that it was Arnold that had knocked into her, and he was looking at her in shock, before shouting "oh no!"


	4. Chapter 4- All Gone Wrong

Arnold was in shock, horrified at what had just happened. While most of the other kids were laughing, he and Rhonda looked at the huge stain that was now on her red jacket. For some unknown reason, Arnold had felt something knock into him, and his pudding had gone all over her.

"No!" She screamed. "My jacket, my favourite jacket! It's ruined!"

"Rhonda, I am so sorry!" Arnold panicked, the guilt overwhelming him. He reached over for napkins. "I can't believe I did that, I don't even know what-"

"Save it, Arnold!" she snapped, snatching the napkins from his hand. His guilt grew as she stared angrily at him. "Don't do me any favours!"

"Rhonda, I really am so-"

"Forget it! Now is a bad time, Arnold!"

"But, Rhon-" she had already stormed off, with Nadine following after. He just sighed, staring down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Rhonda."

At this point, Gerald decided to step in and check on his friend. "Man, Arnold! That was some bad luck right there! Not even Eugene would screw up that badly! What happened?"

"I don't know. I felt something knock me, and then, all of a sudden…" He sniffled to keep his cool. "I blew it, just like that."

"I'm sorry, man. I got distracted by Harold, Sid and Stinky, so I couldn't warn you. Still, nothing you can do about it now- if you give it time, things will get better. Now, come on, let's go eat."

"I'm not feeling too hungry right now, Gerald."

As Arnold walked away, he heard Harold laughing. "Nice one, Ah-nold!" he practically cheered. "That was hilarious!" He kept laughing, but Arnold just gritted his teeth as he walked away, picking up the pace. Gerald growled as he stomped over to the glutton, and slapped him on the head. "Hey!" he yelled. "What's the big idea? I oughta pound you!"

"And I oughta knock you on your butt for laughing at him! Give the guy a break, it was an accident! He feels bad enough as it is, he doesn't need your chunky butt laughing and making him feel worse!"

Gerald then stormed off, making sure to catch up with Arnold. All the while, Helga had been watching, pleased with what she had accomplished.

"This is great, Pheebs!" she told her friend, rubbing her hands together. "After that, there is no way Ice Cream and Princess will get together!"

"Helga," Phoebe said, a little hesitantly, "I know you have a good reason for all of this, but don't you even feel a little bad about doing this? Wouldn't it be better to see Ice Cream be happy?"

"Nah. Besides, he'll be fine. It's not his first time of not getting a girl. He'll have gotten over it by the end of the day."

"If you say so."

* * *

After the lunchtime incident, everyone returned to class when the bell went. Rhonda had cleaned up most of the mess, but it had still left a stain, so when she entered, she stared angrily at Arnold. He noticed, and instantly felt even worse.

"Okay, class," Mr Simmons announced, once everyone was in their seats, "we're back on poetry right now. However, today will be done a little differently. Rather than write something based on the styles of other poets, like we have the past few weeks, I want you to write something about your own feelings. They can be something about yourself, or about how you feel about something else, as long as what you write is something that comes from the heart. I want you to sit in pairs, so that you can help each other to express what you really feel. Take a few minutes to talk to each other, and then use your understanding of how you feel to create something."

So, they all moved their seats to be in pairs- Sid and Eugene, Rhonda and Nadine, Stinky and Harold, Park and Lorenzo, Brainy and Robert, Sheena and Lila, Phoebe and Helga, and Arnold and Gerald. While everyone else began talking, Arnold just had his head down. He couldn't bare to talk; he just started writing. Gerald looked at what he was writing, and he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend.

"Man, Arnold! This hit you that much?" Arnold just nodded, while Gerald sighed. "I get that it was, like, half an hour ago, but come on, man! There's worse things that could happen!" Arnold never answered, too stuck in his slump and focused on his poem. Gerald started to read as Arnold wrote, and his eyes widened. "Dude, this is kinda… dark, don't you think? I'm actually kinda worried, man."

Arnold never heard what Gerald said- he just continued writing, as his heart felt heavy. While Gerald watched as Arnold wrote, Rhonda had been looking over at them. She had initially been furious at Arnold for what he did, but looking over at him now, she didn't feel angry. Instead, she was concerned for her friend, seeing him look so depressed. She felt a bit guilty, and she couldn't exactly say why. She tried reminding herself of what happened, and why it was that she felt angry at him to begin with, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt stupid for holding it against him.

'Maybe I was too harsh on him,' she thought, 'I mean, my family is rich, so getting my jacket cleaned won't be an issue. Did I… did I… hurt him, shooting him down like that?'

"Rhonda?" Nadine asked, getting her attention. "Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"Y-yeah," she replied, but her eyes disagreed, with a slight hint of pain in them. "I-I'm just a bit shook up about earlier."

"Don't worry, Rhonda, the stain will come out!" She smiled, but Rhonda didn't smile back. "Wait. Is it not about the stain?"

"Huh? Oh, this stain? No, it's not about that." She looked over at Arnold again, and when he briefly looked over at her, he quickly turned back, wincing. "I'm not sure what's up with me at the moment."

Nadine followed Rhonda's path of sight, looking towards Arnold, who looked to be battling his own demons. "You keep staring over at Arnold. Do you want to talk to him about it? Maybe he can give you some-"

She quickly waved her hands in denial. "No! I don't think that would help at all." She then turned back to her piece of paper. "I'll be fine… I hope."

Back over with Arnold, Mr Simmons walked up to his desk, and noticed that he had finished his poem. "Oh, my! That was quick, Arnold!" He picked up the piece of paper, and began to read it. As he did, however, he grew concerned. "Wow, Arnold! This is… very emotive! Though, I must confess, I've never known you to write anything like this, anything this… tragic. Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly, but I'll be okay," he replied, bluntly.

"If you're sure, Arnold. Remember, though, that you can speak to me."

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Mr Simmons had collected everyone's poems. "Now then, class, I would like to read some of these to you. Is there anyone who would not like me to say their name when I read theirs out loud?" Everyone but Arnold raised their hand. He then kneeled down in front of Arnold. "Arnold, if you want, I won't read yours out loud."

"It's okay, sir. I don't mind," he replied, almost tiredly.

"Would you like me to read it anonymously?"

"I guess."

"Alright." He then stood back up. "Instead of saying who wrote these, I will read a few anonymously. Does that sound okay?" When everyone agreed that this was okay, he read through two poems in good time, before he chose to read Arnold's. "Now, class, this next poem is a little more serious, and a little bit sadder than the other two, so if you don't want to hear this, you don't have to. All you have to do is raise your hand, and I will allow you to step outside. There is no reason to be ashamed if you feel that way." He took a moment, waiting for anyone to ask to leave. When he was certain that everyone was ready, he began to read.

" _Suddenly, my world has been turned on its head_

 _I woke up excited, but I'm now full of dread_

 _And all I keep thinking, is why?_

 _Why did I cause you pain? I thought I was a good guy!_

 _I screwed up, I know it, and everything's gone dark_

 _Say what you must to me, no matter how harsh a remark_

 _I tried to show you how I felt, pour out my heart_

 _But I messed up; what I would give for a fresh start_

 _I know I don't deserve it after what I've done_

 _My guilt overwhelms me, my hopes have come undone_

 _I hope you can forgive me_

 _I don't get how this happened, or why this had to be_

 _My heart has grown heavy from the pain this has caused_

 _It's like a remote controls me, and happiness has been paused_

 _And now, I feel hurt inside, like never before_

 _All because I hurt you, how I hope to no more"_

After he finished reading, most of the class had found the poem to be really sad. A couple of them were teary-eyed, while Gerald was patting Arnold on the back as the football-headed kid sighed, placing his chin on his desk. While Mr Simmons had been reading, Rhonda had looked over at Arnold, and noticed him grimacing a little as the reading continued. She realised from this that he was the author of the poem, and it hurt her to see that he was feeling hurt because of what had happened.

'I can't believe it,' she thought to herself, 'he feels bad about what happened?! Was it all just an accident, a big mistake? And I was about to say yes to him too. Why did I have to be so harsh to him?'

Nadine saw that her friend was starting to cry, and that she was shaking ever so slightly. She put a hand on Rhonda's shoulder, but she seemed to have been woken from her thoughts by this, as she recoiled rather suddenly.

"Rhonda, are you okay?" she asked, growing concerned. "You don't look so good."

Mr Simmons picked up on this, and walked over to them. "Rhonda, is there something the matter?"

"I-I-I don't know," she replied, voice shaky.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse." He looked at Nadine. "Nadine, would you go with her to make sure she is okay?"

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 5- Epiphany

Nadine and Rhonda exited the classroom, and started walking towards the nurse's office, with Rhonda not speaking. Nadine looked at her friend, worried, and her worry grew when she suddenly stopped.

"Rhonda?" she asked. "Something is definitely wrong, I can tell. You can tell me, I swear." Rhonda looked at Nadine for a moment, her teary-eyes having ruined her mascara. She then suddenly turned around and went through the nearest door, which led to the girls' toilets. Following in after her, Nadine found Rhonda, leaning against the taps and quietly sobbing. Nadine couldn't believe that she had seen this- Rhonda was distraught, more than she had ever been in her life, and more than Nadine had ever seen anyone be. "Rhonda, this is not like you at all! If you keep on crying, you might get your mascara on your outfit!"

"I don't care," she replied, to which Nadine gasped. "Nadine, I think I have made a horrendous mistake."

"What do you-" She gasped again when she figured out what Rhonda meant. "Is this about Arnold?! But, I thought you said that-"

"I said it wasn't about the jacket, and it isn't. I don't care about that anymore- you said it yourself, the stain will come out- that really isn't an issue, since I have a few similar outfits."

"Then what's the problem?"

Rhonda took a deep breath, making sure to collect herself, before she continued. "I think I made a mistake by shooting him down like that. He came up to me so confidently, as if it was nothing at all, and all of a sudden, he was actually asking me to the dance. I couldn't believe it, and he was complimenting me, saying he found me kind and cool and pretty. I was actually going to say yes before he spilt the pudding on me. It all happened so suddenly, and…" She took a moment to wipe away some of the tears, sniffling. "I don't think he could possibly have meant for it to happen- he's too sweet to do something like that on purpose! When I went into class after lunch, I just noticed how bad he felt. He didn't even feel like he could look at me, and when I figured out it was Arnold's poem that Mr Simmons had read out, it hurt to think he was that guilty about this. I just wish that-"

"Rhonda?" Rhonda turned her head towards her friend. "You like like him, don't you? It's more than you think he's cute, it's a crush, isn't it?" Rhonda blushed as she hesitantly nodded. Nadine, seeing this, smiled and squealed, as she pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Rhonda, that's amazing! You two are really good for each other!"

"Maybe. Or, at least, we might be if I hadn't messed up earlier."

"Well, maybe you haven't completely messed up!" Rhonda broke the hug, looking at Nadine questioningly. "If you tell him how you feel, then surely he will forgive you! This is Arnold we are talking about- the nicest guy in the city, let alone just the school- just go around to his house later, tell him you're sorry, and ask him if he would still like to go with you."

"Well… I don't know, Nadine. He seemed crushed by what happened. Would he even want to talk to me?"

"I'd imagine he wants you to talk to him more than anything else! Trust me, it's the right thing to do."

Rhonda took a moment to think about it, while Nadine gave her a reassuring smile. She thought about the risks and rewards of Nadine's plan, thinking about when would be the best possible time if she was going to do this, before she smiled back. "Alright. I'll do it. I can't do it straight away, because class is still going on, and I don't want to scare him away any more than I have, but I will definitely go find him at some point today." She then turned to face the mirror, smiling as she inspected herself. "Okay, I should clean myself up a bit before we go back." She reached into her pocket, only to find out she was out of makeup wipes. "Nadine, do you have any makeup wipes?"

Nadine just smirked as she pulled some out of her pocket. "Always."

* * *

After the mini 'break down', Rhonda had returned to class, and acted as if everything was okay. She stayed in class until the dismissal bell went, and left with Nadine. She hung out with her friend for a little while, before deciding to go and apologise to Arnold. She knew where the location was, having formerly lived there, and it wasn't far away, so she took her time while heading there to figure out what she was going to say. When she arrived, at about half past four, she raised her hand to knock, then paused. She wasn't sure how he would react when he saw her, or if he even wanted to see her, but she knew that she needed to get this off her chest. It took her a moment before she summoned the confidence to knock on the door. It wasn't long before someone answered, with about a dozen cats and dogs running past her feet. She looked up and saw that Arnold's grandfather had opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Excuse me, sir," she started, rubbing her arm nervously, "but I was wondering if Arnold was currently home."

"Yes, he is. I'll just-" He then grew a stern expression. "Wait a minute! You're that Rhonda girl, aren't you?"

"Oh," she sighed, staring at her feet, "I take it that Arnold has already informed you of what happened today, then."

"You're darn tootin' he has! You have a lot of nerve coming here, after what you've done! Why, I oughta-"

She sighed sadly. "You're right, sir." He honestly hadn't expected that response, so he raised an eyebrow at the rich girl. "I know that I owe Arnold an explanation and an apology for what happened earlier. The truth is, he deserves so much more than that, because Arnold is the greatest guy I have ever met in my life, and I wish I could go back and change what happened earlier. I know that what I am asking for is a lot, but is there any way that you can find it in your heart, to give me a chance to show Arnold my deepest sincerity and regret? Please?"

She looked up at him, almost begging. He looked down at this girl, considering not only what she had just said, but how she said it, what Arnold had told him when he got home, and how he had been acting since he got home. "Hmm… well…"

* * *

"C'mon, Arnold, this isn't good for you!" Gerald complained. Ever since Arnold had gotten back, he had been lying on his bed, currently face down into his pillow. "Do you think your grandparents would want to see you like this? Or everyone else at P.S. 118? They'd either be worried about you, or laughing at you right now!"

"I don't care, Gerald!" was his muffled response.

Gerald huffed as he sat on the bed, gently shaking Arnold's shoulder. "Look, listen to what I'm saying right now. What you are doing right now isn't good for you. You're starting to fall apart, and it's not going to change anything that happened earlier. She rejected you, so just accept it and move on."

"I can't! It hurts, Gerald! More than it did with Ruth, and more than it did with Lila! I don't know why it hurts this much, but it does."

"Wait, seriously?" Arnold nodded, even though his head was still lying in his pillow, but Gerald noticed. "Wow! Sorry, man, I didn't realise it was that big of a deal."

"Of course, it is." They then both heard a knock at the door. "Not now, Grampa."

"Sorry, Short Man, but no can do," he replied, opening the door and poking his head through. "There is someone here to see you."

Phil then left the room. Gerald looked into the doorway, then widened his eyes as someone entered. He shook Arnold on the shoulder, and when he looked up and saw who it was, he gasped, before they said, "hello, Arnold."


	6. Chapter 6- Attempting At Amends

Standing in the doorway with a sad frown on her face, Rhonda looked over at Arnold, and the guilt struck her hard.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'he looks even more upset. He must have been thinking about it since he got here. Why have I done this to him?!'

At the same time, Arnold noticed that she was still wearing the jacket that he had accidentally stained, and felt even more guilty.

'Oh no,' he thought, 'I guess she's still upset about her jacket. Why did I do that to her?!'

"Erm, hey, Arnold," she said, breaking the tense silence, "I don't know if this is a bad time at all, but could I possibly have a word with you?"

"Well…" he started before looking over at Gerald.

"I'll give you two some space," he told his friend, flashing him a smile. He looked at Rhonda, giving her a stern expression that said, 'don't you dare hurt him', before he left and closed the door.

Arnold then sat up on his bed, and patted on it next to where he was sat. "Would you like a seat?"

"Oh, erm, thanks." She sat down on the bed, and yet again, there was an awkward silence between them. He started twiddling his thumbs, while she rubbed the back of her neck. Eventually, they both looked at each other, and she noticed his eyes were a bit red and puffy. "Arnold… have you been… crying?"

He blushed out of embarrassment and looked down at his feet. "A little." This only made her feel worse about what had happened. When he looked back at her, he noticed her eyes were also a little red. "Rhonda… have you been crying too?" She nodded, and he felt his guilt grow. 'Oh, man. I really blew it.' "Look, Rhonda… I think I know why you're here."

"Arnold, just wait a second."

"No, I really need to say this. Look, everything that happened earlier was a huge mistake. I don't even know what happened! Everything had gone so great, and then all of a sudden, something or someone knocks into me, and my pudding went all over you! Maybe it was someone in the queue behind us, I don't know who, but I had no intention for that to happen whatsoever, and seeing you storm off like that… I just felt awful. All I wanted to do was ask you to the dance, and now I've blown any chance of doing that." He sighed, thinking that what he was doing was pointless. "I just want you to know that all the stuff I said was true. I really do like you, and I really did want to go with you to the dance, but… I guess there's not much chance of that now."

Once he had stopped talking, she was finally able to digest what he had told her. 'I can't believe it,' she told herself. 'He thinks I came up here to yell at him about ruining my outfit, and because of that, he thinks there's no way I would go to the dance with him.' She felt a lump form in her throat, as her tears welled up again. 'And after everything he said earlier… he thinks it's all his fault…'

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. She placed her head in her hands, leaned forward and began to sob again. Arnold noticed straight away, and groaned as he lay back down, burying his face in his own hands. He felt a couple of tears escaping his eyes. 'Great! I apologise, and I just make things worse! I can't do anything right! I don't know why I ever thought I could ask her out, there's no way she would have gone with me, even if I hadn't spilt pudding all over her.'

After a moment, he wiped his tears on the back of his hand and sat back up. Seeing that she was still crying, he grabbed the box of tissues from his nightstand, and held them out for her. She lifted her head from her hands, looking from the tissues to him, and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you," she told him, using a tissue to dry her eyes up. She knew her makeup was most likely ruined again, but she didn't care that much. She then grabbed the box with one hand, and his hand with the other. She placed the tissue box back on the nightstand, before using that hand to grab Arnold's other hand and hold it in front of her. "I mean it."

"Erm, Rhonda? You do know that your makeup is-"

She cut him off with a light giggle. "I don't care." He was surprised by that, but more intrigued by what she had to say. "Arnold… you shouldn't be the one to apologise about what happened before- I should. I mean, I was angry at first, but over time, seeing how guilty you felt about what happened, and hearing the poem you had written… I felt horrible. I realised it wasn't your fault, because you could never do something like that on purpose- you're too nice. And everything you said earlier just made me feel even worse, because… not that many people tell me that stuff."

"Are you kidding?! I would have figured that everyone says those things. Rhonda, you're smart, fun, cool, pretty, stylish, kind- you're that and so much more."

"Well… I guess you're right about that." They both laughed at this, and they both smiled at seeing the other finally a little bit happier. "But still, hearing it from someone like you is just… so overwhelming. It meant so much to hear that stuff from you, because I think the same about you. I adore your sense of fashion- especially with the shirt underneath your jumper that looks like a kilt with how it hangs out- and I find you to be the sweetest guy, but then again, everyone knows that. You have more knowledge, more passion, and more optimism than anyone I have ever met. But most of all, Arnold, I find you to be… very, very cute." They both blushed at this confession. "And I don't just mean in your looks either, because the way you go around with such a positive attitude, doing whatever you have to in order to help people, making sure that you always have time for the people that need you, whether that be at school or at home or anywhere… even now, when you're reminding me about my makeup, when you're clearly upset… it's all so inspiring." She then frowned. "Until I managed to blow it and make you think I hated you."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he thought that she was furious at him, when in reality she was feeling just as guilty as he was. He smiled as he pulled Rhonda into a hug. She was surprised at first, but she quickly warmed to it, wrapping her arms around him.

"Rhonda. I could NEVER hate you. You have nothing to be sorry for either," he told her, his voice somehow reassuring her. He felt her relax in his arms, and it felt comfortable. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the embrace felt natural. "It was just an accident that happened, and it's over now. We forgive each other."

"Definitely," she replied. She couldn't put it into words, but something about the embrace she was in made her want to stay there. She liked the way that he held her so close, and so comfortably. She sighed happily, thankful that this issue had been resolved. She then remembered something, and loosened the hug a little, so that their hands were on each other's shoulders, and she could look him in the eye. "So, since there is no guilt left on either side, and we forgive each other, I guess there's just one question left."

"Yeah, I guess there is."

And then, they both said it at the same time. "Would you still go to the dance with me?"

Both of them recoiled in shock. "Really?" he asked. "You still want to go with me?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding?! The coolest, sweetest, cutest, greatest guy in the entire school?! There is nobody else I would rather go with!" She blushed a little, scratching behind her ear. "I'm surprised that you still want to go with me!"

And then, he blushed as well. "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take you out before the dance as well. Almost like a… trial run, if you're up for it."

"Arnold?" They looked into each other's eyes, smiling. "I'd love to. I'll tell you what- come pick me up this Saturday at five o'clock."

"Sounds perfect."

She looked at his clock, and noticed the time. "Oh! I need to get going, I didn't realise it had been this long."

He then looked at the clock, seeing that it was now way after five o'clock. "Oh, of course. Do you mind if I walk with you to the door?"

She giggled at his gentlemanly nature. "I would love it if you did."

So, he took a hold of her hand, and opened the door, only for Gerald to fall into the room. "Gerald!" Arnold yelled. "Were you spying on us?"

"Not the whole time, man, I swear!" he replied, waving his hands at them. He had a couple of tears in his eyes. "Just for the last two minutes."

"Whatever." Arnold then smiled at Rhonda as he proceeded to walk with her down the stairs, hand in hand, and holding open the front door for her while she stepped outside. "So, I'll see you Saturday, then."

"Arnold, it's Wednesday," she reminded him, smiling. "I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow."

"Oh! Oh, uh, yeah! I knew that!" She giggled as he laughed nervously. She gave him a quick hug, before she began to walk home. Once she was far enough away, he gently closed the door and sighed contently, sliding down the door. Grampa, overhearing this, walked over to his grandson, while Gerald smirked at him from the staircase. "I must be the luckiest guy there is."

Grampa Phil laughed. "Well, Short Man, you're a bold kid!"

Gerald snapped his head towards the elderly man. "Hey! That's my line!"


	7. Chapter 7- A Fresh Start

The next morning, Arnold woke up with a smile on his face. He quickly shut off his alarm, got up and prepared for the day ahead. Grabbing his towel and body wash, he headed towards the shower, where he was surprised to find that there was no queue, and it was unoccupied.

'Wow! Today must be my lucky day!' he thought as he went in to use the shower. He spent five minutes getting washed, then brushed his teeth, sorted his hair and put his towel around him, before he stepped back out. As he headed back to his room, he bumped into Mr Hyunh. "Good morning, Mr Hyunh!" he greeted, smiling.

"Good morning, Arnold!" he replied, also smiling. "You are in a good mood today!"

"Yeah. I guess I am!" He simply shrugged it off, and headed upstairs. It didn't take long for Arnold to get dressed and have his bag packed, so he decided to open his window and stick his head out. Looking out, he noticed that the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. The air was warm and inviting, and as he took in a deep breath, he sighed, feeling invigorated. Looking down, he saw Harvey delivering the mail. "Good morning, Harvey!" he shouted, giving a wave.

Looking up, Harvey saw Arnold and grinned, waving back. "Good morning, Arnold! You seem to be in a good mood this morning!"

"Why not? It's a beautiful day!"

"You're right about that! Enjoy school today, kid!"

"Will do!" After that, Arnold shut the window and started to head downstairs. When he passed the Kokoshkas' room, however, he stopped when he heard shouting.

"Aw, but Suzie, you're being so mean to me!" Oskar whined on the other side of the door. "You've been so uptight lately!"

"I know I have, Oskar!" Suzie shouted back. "I've been forced to work extra hours to make sure we keep the apartment, since you don't get paid much as a paperboy, and you tend to lose our money at your poker nights!"

Arnold stepped back as the door opened, and Oskar stepped through. "Oh! Hello, Arnold!"

"Hi, Mr Kokoshka," Arnold replied, "is everything okay?"

"And another thing!" Suzie yelled as she stepped outside, but she calmed down when she saw Arnold. "Oh! Hi, Arnold. I guess that you heard our argument, huh?"

"I heard some of it. Do you mind if I give you a suggestion?" Suzie shook her head. "What if you were able to get Oskar a job at the department store? He would earn more, so you wouldn't have to work as many extra hours, and that way, you could spend more time together!"

Oskar and Suzie exchanged glances, before smiling. "That could work. Are you willing to give it a try, Oskar?"

"Sure thing, Suzie! Especially if it means more money! Ahehe!"

Suzie turned towards Arnold. "Thank you, Arnold! You've always been there when we needed help. I just wish that we could help you more."

Arnold smiled back. "Don't worry, it really doesn't matter. I'm just happy I could help you."

They watched as he headed off, with Suzie noticing the extra spring in his step. "Well, he sure is in a good mood!"

* * *

Arnold just continued downstairs, heading into the kitchen where his grandma was busy cooking, dressed in her 'Calamity Jane' attire. "Good morning, grandma!"

She turned around, and smiled. "Good mornin', Tex!" she replied. "Ready for a day on the ranch?"

"You bet, Calamity Jane! Do you mind if I help you prepare breakfast?"

She gasped, but still smiled. "Why, that would be lovely! I think I'm all good with the food, but I would really appreciate it if you laid the table." Arnold nodded, as he began to set up the plates. "You know, I can't remember the last time you helped me to prepare breakfast. How come?"

"I'm not sure," Arnold honestly replied. "I mean, usually, I arrive when you've already prepared breakfast, due to the queues outside of the bathroom."

His grandma just laughed at this. "It's always nice to see you in such a good mood. Your grandfather told me what happened yesterday." Arnold blushed at this, and it warmed her heart. "I think it's really sweet. I wasn't sure I would be around when you got your first girlfriend."

"Grandma, she's not my girlfriend. I mean, I'm going on a date with her on Saturday, and she's going to be my date to the dance, but I wouldn't quite say she's my girlfriend." He inspected the table. "Okay, I think I'm finished here, grandma!"

She checked the table, and nodded. "Oh, thank you, Arnold! As a little treat, would you like anything else with your pancakes?"

"Do we have any strawberries?"

She walked over to the fridge, and when she opened it, she instantly saw a pack of strawberries. "Why, yes, we do! Now, it'll take me a minute to finish up, so could you fetch your Grampa his newspaper?"

"Sure thing." He quickly headed towards the door, and went outside, picking up the newspaper, before heading inside. Shutting the door behind, he saw Grampa Phil heading down the stairs. "Here's your newspaper, Grampa!"

"Eh?" He then saw the newspaper in Arnold's hand. "Oh! Thanks, Short Man!"

Arnold handed him the newspaper, then headed into the kitchen, where his breakfast was lying on the table. He licked his lips as he sat down, then picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. As soon as he took one bite, his lips curled into an even bigger smile as the gooey syrup complimented the sweetness and freshness of the strawberries. "These are delicious, grandma!"

"Why, thank you, Arnold," she replied, while continuing to prepare breakfast for the other boarders.

"So, Short Man, ready for school today?" Grampa Phil asked as he entered the room.

"Uh huh," he answered. He raised an eyebrow as his grampa laughed. "What? Is there something funny in the paper?"

"No, no. It's just good to see that you're-"

"In a good mood?" Both Arnold and his grampa laughed at this. "Yeah, I've heard that a lot today." He quickly finished his breakfast, and had a glass of orange juice to wash it down, then stood up and picked up his bag. "I'm gonna head off to school now. I'll see you later!"

"See you later, Tex!"

Arnold then started walking away, stopping when he almost ran into Mr Potts. "Sorry, Mr Potts!"

"Be careful, kid!" he shouted as Arnold rushed out the door, then headed into the kitchen. "Boy, he's in a good mood! What did you do, dip his pancakes in sugar?"

She laughed at his suggestion. "Oh, no. He's just eager to see his friend."

"Wait a minute, yeah! I remember, the kid got himself a date, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did!" Phil laughed. "Reminds me of when Miles got his first girlfriend."

"Yeah. The kid reminds me of him a lot- he really is a good guy, just like him."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Arnold practically ran to the bus stop, even though he was early. When he got there, he saw that Gerald wasn't there yet, so he decided to head over to Gerald's house. He walked up to the house just as Gerald's brother, Jamie O, was walking out. "Hey, Jamie O!" he greeted holding up a hand.

Jamie O smirked back. "What's up, Arnold?" He went for the high five, but instead, he widened his eyes when Arnold retracted his hand and ran his hair back. "Woah! Normally, it's me messing up your hair!"

"Not today, man. Is Gerald ready?"

"He'll be ready in a second, go right in."

Arnold nodded as he walked past Jamie O and into the house. When inside, he smiled as he saw Mrs Johanssen. "Good morning, Mrs Johanssen!"

She turned towards Arnold and smiled back. "Good morning, Arnold! You don't normally come to pick up Gerald on a morning!"

"Yeah, well, I was up a bit earlier than usual, so I thought I'd meet him here, rather than at the bus stop."

"Well, that is very considerate of you! Wait here one second." She turned towards the stairs and shouted up them. "Gerald! Your friend is here!"

"I'll be down in a second!" he shouted back, and soon enough, he came down from upstairs, bag in hand. "Hey, Arnold! What are you doing here?"

"I got ready a bit earlier than usual, so I chose to come get you."

"Okay." He then gave his mom a quick hug, telling her "I'll see you later, mom," and then started to head out with Arnold.

"Have a good day, boys!"

Once they were both outside, Gerald turned to Arnold. "Okay, spill it, what's happening?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's happening!"

"Don't give me that. You're here early, you came to my place instead of waiting at the bus stop, and you've got a big grin on your face!" Then, when it hit him, he groaned. "Man, are you still thinking about Rhonda?"

"What's wrong with me thinking about her? If it was the other way around, and you had managed to get the date you want with Phoebe, you'd have a big grin and some extra energy too!"

"Arnold, don't get me wrong- it's nice to see you in a good mood, and I'm really happy for you, but you're gonna make me blow chunks in a minute! Seriously, you need to relax a bit! She sees you this giddy, you might scare her off. You need to play it cool."

Arnold rolled his eyes, but proceeded to take a deep breath. "You're right, I'm calm now. I just still can't believe that she said yes."

"Well, believe it man, because you and Rhonda Lloyd will be going on a date!"

"Yeah, I will. So, have you asked Phoebe yet?"

They then crossed the road towards the bus stop. Behind them, however, Helga was stood against the wall, having overheard their conversation. "What?! After everything I did, they still want to be each other's date?! This is a nightmare!" She checked no one was around, before pulling out her locket. "Oh, my dearest, beloved Arnold! Somehow, this cruel witch has placed a curse upon us, and has stolen you away! Rest assured, I will unite us once and for all!"


	8. Chapter 8- What Are Friends For?

While Arnold and Gerald headed to the bus stop, Nadine was waiting at another bus stop. Looking at her watch, she saw that the bus would be about five minutes away, and she was wondering where Rhonda was at.

"What is taking her so long?" she asked out loud, looking around. "I thought she would be here by now." As she looked further down the road, she smiled when she saw Rhonda walking towards her, but was caught off guard when she noticed Rhonda, rather than her usual red jacket and purple top, was wearing a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a gold heart necklace, as well as another pair of her usual black pants and red shoes, but in a different shade. When Rhonda got close enough, she finally said, "hey, Rhonda!"

Rhonda smiled back. "Good morning, Nadine!" she greeted back. She saw Nadine's surprised expression and laughed. "I see that you've noticed my new look."

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, it looks really good!" She waved her hands in front of her to emphasise this. "I'm just surprised. It's been a long time since I saw you in a different outfit and it wasn't a special occasion."

"I know, right? I woke up this morning, and when I was getting my clothes, I originally planned to wear a different jacket with my lavender purple top, but then I stopped myself when I found my necklace. I thought to myself, 'this is really beautiful- why haven't I worn this?' And I realised it was because it didn't go with my usual outfit, so I threw this together and it looks fabulous!"

Rhonda gave a little twirl to show off her attire, and Nadine smiled. "I'm really glad to see you acting more like yourself today! And I still cannot believe that you and Arnold are going to the dance together!"

Rhonda laughed at her excitement. She forgot that she had texted Nadine when she got home, to let her know how things went with Arnold. "I know! I thought I had ruined any chance, but Arnold is so great. He even wants to go out with me this Saturday!"

Nadine gasped. "No way! Do you know what you'll be doing yet?"

"Not entirely. All we've agreed on at the moment is that he will pick me up at my place at 5 o'clock. I told my parents, because they were curious where I had been and why my jacket had been ruined, and when they heard that it was Arnold, they seemed to be okay with it."

"Really? Your parents aren't known for being the most accepting when it comes to you hanging out with people. Hell, it took them a while to accept me, so the fact that you have a boyfriend, and they're okay with it-"

"Wait, boyfriend?" She asked, cutting her off while her cheeks heated up. "I… I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend yet. It's a bit early for that."

"But he COULD be soon! And I know that you want that!"

Rhonda's blush grew. "Nadine, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Nadine just laughed. "And yeah, I guess my parents were a bit more accepting than they were with Harold and Sid. Maybe it's because he was so supportive when we stayed at the Boarding House while we were broke."

"Well, either way, I hope things go really well for you two!"

"Thanks, Nadine. I'm going to speak with him at lunch, so we can organise our plans." She looked down the road and saw the bus arriving. "Ah, here we go!"

Once the bus stopped, they got on and paid their fares. As they started to head to their seat, Arnold looked up. He saw them and smiled.

"Hey, Rhonda! Hey, Nadine!" he called out, waving.

They looked towards him and smiled back. "Hey, Arnold! Hey, Gerald!" Rhonda replied, waving back.

Nadine looked at Rhonda, before an idea came to mind. She smiled mischievously. "Hey, Gerald? Why don't we sit together today?" The three of them all looked at her, while she just smiled.

"What are you doing?" Rhonda asked, whispering through gritted teeth to avoid it being obvious.

"Trust me," she whispered back, gritting her teeth also.

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other, both shrugging, before Gerald replied, "uh, okay. Sure."

"You can have this seat, Nadine," Arnold suggested, standing up.

"Thanks, Arnold."

So, Arnold and Rhonda sat in front of Gerald and Nadine. Once they were settled, Gerald turned to Nadine. "How come you wanted to sit with me?" He whispered. "I mean, I'm flattered, but it's a bit… out of the blue, don't you think?" His eyes widened as he thought of a possible reason. "Wait a minute! You don't… I mean you don't… do you?"

She laughed when she realised what he meant, gently hitting him on the shoulder. "No, no, no! Don't be silly!" she replied, also whispering. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you're nice, but no, I don't like like you, or like you in that way! Besides, I have enough difficulty figuring out who I like out of Tucker, Lorenzo and Peapod Kid, I don't need a fourth guy."

He sighed, relaxing. "Whew! Thank goodness! I mean, you're okay too, but I don't feel that way either."

"I know."

"So, if that's not why you're sitting with me, then why?"

She looked around for a second, before smiling at him eagerly. "Because Arnold and Rhonda like like each other!"

His eyes widened again. "Wait a minute! You know?!"

This time, her eyes widened. "Yeah, Rhonda told me he asked her out! You know?"

"Yeah, I was there when she came over and he did it! I guess I should have known she'd tell you, since you're her best friend."

"Of course, and I guess that explains why he told you. Anyway, I figured if I sat with you, then she'd have to sit with him, and they'd hit it off.

"Well, in that case, nice work! The more time those two spend together, the better!"

He lifted his hand up, and she high-fived him. Further behind them, Phoebe and Helga had been discretely watching them.

"I can't believe that Princess and Ice Cream are sitting together!" Helga mumbled, crossing her arms. "They shouldn't even like each other after what I did, but of course, nothing goes right for me!" Phoebe didn't respond, so Helga looked towards her friend, who was staring a hole into the back of the bug enthusiast's head. "Hey, Pheebs? You listening?"

"Huh?" she replied. "Oh, sorry, Helga! I just can't believe Gerald is sitting with Nadine! And not only that, but she's laughing with him, hitting him on the shoulder, giving him high fives-"

"Woah, woah! Easy there, Pheebs! You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

Phoebe blushed a little, but she nodded. "I just don't get it. She never showed any indication of liking him, and she knows that I find him cute, so why is she getting so close to him?"

"I dunno, Pheebs, but it doesn't look good. Looks like we have two couples to break up now, so we'll have to work together."

* * *

Back over with Arnold and Rhonda, they were happily talking, smiling at each other. "So, Rhonda," he told her, "I noticed that you're wearing a new outfit today. Is it because I accidentally ruined your jacket?"

She giggled. "No, don't worry," she replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I have others in that style, and this isn't exactly new, but I never wore it, and I just thought I should at least wear it once." She held up the necklace. "I just found this on my dresser, and realised I hadn't worn it yet, so I threw this together, so that it worked with the ensemble!"

"Well, I think it looks nice. White is a good colour on you, and that necklace really goes with your eyes."

She blushed at his kind compliment. "Thank you, Arnold. I'm really happy to hear you like it."

"So, do you have any ideas for what you want to do this Saturday?"

"Actually, I was going to suggest we sit together at lunch today, so that we can discuss it further. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

"I'm so glad!" She took him by surprise when she took hold of his hand, and he realised just how soft and gentle it was. "I'm really looking forward to it."

He blushed as he smiled back. "Me too."

* * *

Helga, who was still watching, felt her blood boil when she saw him blushing and smiling at Rhonda. "Ooh, she makes me so mad!" She looked back at Phoebe. "We're going to need to do some snooping. At lunch, we should listen to what they're up to. If I watch Princess and Spidine, and you watch Ice Cream and Chocolate Cake, we can come up with a plan."

Phoebe nodded. "You've got it, Helga."


	9. Chapter 9- Lunchroom Chit Chat

The first part of the day went quite quickly. They got to school, got through their first set of lessons, had recess, and got through their second set of lessons, before finally hearing the lunch bell.

"Okay, class," Mr Simmons announced, "we'll pick up on this tomorrow, so be sure to have completed the questions from page 72 in your workbooks. After lunch, we will be focusing on history and geography."

Everyone eagerly collected their things and headed into the hallway, where they would be put into their lockers.

"So, Gerald," Arnold asked as he opened his locker, "remind me again why you haven't asked Phoebe to the dance yet?"

"Because I need to ask her when she's on her own," he explained, "and that means getting her away from Helga, which ain't easy. I tried a little while back with her there, and she nearly bit my head clean off!"

Arnold chuckled, placing his books in his locker. "Okay, but surely there must be some way you can speak to her without Helga interfering."

"Believe me, man! As far as I can think of, the only way would be to go to her house, and I am not as bold as you! I couldn't do that. The only other way would be to call or write, and that's just impersonal."

"Sounds like you're really stuck. If you want my advice, I think you should just man up and tell Helga that you need to speak to Phoebe. If she doesn't like it, then just say it with her there."

"Are you crazy? That's like going up to a guy on a bus with a rabid dog, and asking if you can sit next to him!" Once Arnold had finished putting his stuff away, he locked his locker, and Gerald began to sort his own stuff out. "So, how's everything going with Miss Rhonda?"

"Good. We're going to sit together for lunch, so we can talk about what we want to do this Saturday. I hope you don't mind that I sit with her, because I don't know if she'll want you there."

He scoffed. "What, does rich girl not want my common butt joining you?"

"That's not what I meant, Gerald! I just meant that-"

Gerald burst out laughing, patting his friend on the back. "Hoo boy, I wasn't sure you'd fall for that one! Relax, it's fine! I'll hang with Stinky and the guys, it's not a problem!"

Arnold sighed. "Thanks, Gerald." They then turned their heads just as Eugene tripped up. "You okay, Eugene?"

"I'm okay," he responded. He quickly got up and continued to walk, until he caught up to Sheena. "Hey, Sheena? Can I ask you something?"

Being the taller of the two, she smiled down to her friend. "Of course, Eugene!" she replied, chirpily. "What is it?"

"Well, if you don't have any other plans, I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me next Saturday!"

Her smile grew and her eyes widened, sparkling with joy. "Oh, Eugene, I would love to go with you!"

"Really?" He too smiled widely. "That's great! Thanks, Sheena!"

"No, thank you for asking me! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too!"

Arnold and Gerald watched as the two of them headed towards the lunchroom, then Arnold smirked at Gerald. "See? It's not that difficult. I'm sure if Eugene can ask Sheena to the dance, then you can ask Phoebe."

"Yeah, well, it's like I told you. HE didn't have a rabid dog barking every time he tried to even TALK to the girl!"

"Whatever."

* * *

The two of them headed to the lunchroom and got their food. "I'll catch you later, Arnold."

"You too, Gerald." They did their handshake, before Arnold walked over to Rhonda, who was sat talking to Nadine. "Hey, Rhonda!"

Rhonda looked up and smiled. "Hey, Arnold!" She then turned to Nadine again. "I'll catch up with you on this later, Nadine."

"No problem, Rhonda," she replied, before walking over to join Sheena and Lila.

"So," Arnold started, sitting down, "do you have any ideas what you want to do for Saturday?"

"Well, not entirely. I mean, I've hung out with guys before, and I did 'go out' with Sid and Harold, but we didn't really date, as such. We just sort of…"

"Hung out?" He smirked while she giggled. "To tell you the truth, I've only been on one actual date, back when I liked Ruth, although it wasn't really a date. She thought I was a busboy."

Rhonda struggled to hold back the laughter. "Oh my! I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh."

"Don't worry, it is a little funny." He then thought of an idea. "What if we went to see a movie? They're showing a fair few different films this weekend, so we'll have plenty of choice."

She smiled at the idea. "That sounds great! Maybe we could get something to eat beforehand?"

He nodded. "That sounds good to me! Do you like pizza?" She nodded. "Why don't we head to this place I know called 'Antonio's' first, then go see the movie?"

"I think we can call that a plan! Although, I think I should warn you. When you pick me up, my parents are most likely going to want to speak with you. They seemed to be okay with you going out with me when I told them, but they're not exactly known for being the most accepting of boys, so… just be careful about what you say."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her concerns. "Don't worry. I appreciate the concern, but from what I remember, your parents seemed like good people, and I'm sure they'll only want to make sure that I'm a good guy. They're reasonable, so things should be okay."

"I know, Arnold, and I know that they'll like you even more when they get to know you better."

* * *

On the table behind them, Helga had been listening closely to what they had been saying. "Hmm… so they're going to some pizza joint, and then going to catch a film? Shouldn't be too hard to derail that!" She looked over at Phoebe, who was walking over with her lunch. "There you are, Pheebs! I've got the dirt on Ice Cream and Princess' date, so I should be able to figure out what to do with them! How goes the plan to keep Chocolate Cake away from Spidine?"

"At the moment, they're speaking separately," she explained, sitting down. "Chocolate Cake is sat with Stinky, Sid and Harold, while Spidine is sat with Lila and Sheena."

"Alright. You see if you can hear anything mentioned from the boys' table, I'll see if I can hear anything from the girls."

"Listening!"

* * *

"No way! He asked you?!" Nadine asked Sheena, who squealed happily.

"I know, it's amazing!" Sheena replied. "I was so hoping he would, but now he actually has, I can't believe it happened!"

"Gosh, it sounds ever so nice of him!" Lila cooed, holding her hands together. "You are oh so lucky, Sheena."

"Oh, I'm sure you two will have your own dates in no time." She turned to Nadine. "Have you decided who you want to go with yet?"

"Well, I have an idea, but it's hard. Whoever I pick, I'll be upsetting the others, and I don't want to hurt them."

* * *

"He actually asked her?!" Sid asked, bewildered. "No way, you're pulling my leg!"

Gerald just smirked. "Take a look over there," he replied, pointing behind them. The other three looked and saw Rhonda and Arnold sat together, talking happily. "That enough proof for you?"

"I can't believe he pulled it off!" Harold said, his eyes widened from the shock. "After what happened yesterday, I didn't think he'd have a snowball's chance!"

"Not to mention they're going out Saturday too," Gerald added, but then clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised he had let it slip. 'Nice one, Gerald! Why don't you tell them about how he was crying in his room while you're at it?' he mentally scolded himself. He sighed, removing his hand from his mouth. "You three don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"What? Now why would you think we would tell anyone?" Stinky asked, feigning innocence.

Gerald crossed his arms and glared at him. "Remember the Iggy incident?" Stinky and Sid both looked guilty when he mentioned that. "Yeah, they've only just forgiven each other for it, but they aren't exactly friends again."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" Harold complained.

"Yeah, but you aren't exactly the most sympathetic guy either- your response to what happened yesterday being proof of that- so I wouldn't be surprised. You three need to promise me you'll keep it between us for now."

They all sighed, before answering, "we promise."

"So, Gerald, have you asked out your date yet?" Sid asked.

"Not exactly." They all started sniggering at him. "Hey, come on, at least I'm trying to get a date."

"For your information, I would be going with Patty if she had been held back another year!" Harold argued.

"Yeah, but you two go out! Me and her, we don't officially go out, so it's difficult. I need to ask her when she's on her own, so you can see my dilemma."

* * *

Phoebe let out a low growl, low enough that only Helga heard her. Looking over at her friend, Helga was surprised by the anger. "Woah, easy, Pheebs!" she told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm guessing you heard something you didn't like?"

Phoebe nodded. "He's going to ask her when he can find her on her own."

"Did he mention her name?" Phoebe thought for a moment, and shook her head when she realised that he hadn't. "Well, I didn't hear any names from Nadine either, and from what I did hear, sounds like she has options. It's not much to go on, so we'll need to keep an eye on them, just to be sure, but it might be okay for you." The bell then rang for class. "Come on, we better head back."


	10. Chapter 10- Ready To Go

It was Saturday, which meant that it was the day of Arnold's date with Rhonda. He was scheduled to meet her in twenty minutes, so he was busy getting ready. While he did that, his grandparents and the other boarders were sat around in the lounge.

"So, he is ready for the big date?" Mr Hyunh asked.

"Should be finishing up soon," Phil replied, "the kid's probably nervous as heck."

"Well, I hope everything goes well for him," Suzie told them, "he is such a sweet boy. He actually convinced me to get Oskar a job at the department store, and he's actually kept it!"

"You're kidding me!" Ernie said, his eyes widening. "He's holding a proper job now?! Never thought I'd see the day."

Oskar frowned. "Hey, I'm sitting right here."

"He does have a point," Phil reminded, causing the rest to laugh. They all turned their heads towards the hall when they heard a knock at the door, so Phil stood up. "Now, who could that be?"

"Could it be his date?" Suzie asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"No, he's picking her up at her fancy mansion or wherever it is she stays now!" He walked to the door, and when he opened it, he saw Gerald standing on the steps. "Oh, hello, Gerald!"

"Hey, Phil," he replied.

"How many times?! Don't call me Phil!"

"Well, if I can't call you Phil or Grampa, and it's too awkward to constantly call you Arnold's grampa, then what do I call you?"

"What do you-" he huffed. "What are you doing here, Gerald?"

"I came by to see how Arnold was doing before his date. Is it all right if I go up and see him?"

"Eh, sure, what the heck."

Gerald walked past the older man and up the stairs, before arriving at Arnold's door. He gave it a quick knock and called in, "Arnold? It's me, Gerald! You mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead, Gerald!" Arnold replied.

Gerald smiled, opening the door. "Hey, Arnold. I just thought I'd swing by and- WOAH!" He looked across the room and saw Arnold standing in front of his mirror, wearing a freshly ironed red shirt, black tie, black skinny jeans and polished black oxfords. He had no hat on his head, and his hair was slicked back. Arnold turned towards Gerald and smirked when he saw Gerald's stunned expression. "Damn, Arnold! What did you do, rob a movie star's wardrobe?!"

"This looks okay, right? It's not too much?"

"Arnold, she is going to LOVE it! She could not have picked a better attire for you herself, and she is the fashionista of the school! You even ditched your hat for this, man!"

"I know, and as much as I love my hat, I just don't think it goes with everything else."

"There is NO WAY IN HELL that she will not fall for you!"

"Thanks, Gerald." He put on his black jacket, then checked himself in the mirror. "Okay. I'm ready. I just need to stop by Mrs Vitello's flower shop first."

"I'll come with you, just to make sure you don't chicken out." He smirked at his friend, who juts rolled his eyes.

"At least I have a date. You can't even ask the girl out!"

Gerald blushed. "Man, sh-shut up!"

They walked out of the room, unaware to them that they had been spied on by Helga the whole time. She sighed once he was gone. "Oh, Arnold! What I would give for you to dress in that way for me! Your golden locks beautifully arranged like always, your suave and debonair poise, matched by your beautifully assembled attire! Why could it not be me that receives the gentleman from heaven!"

"Helga?" She heard Phoebe speak through the walkie-talkie. "I found the pizza parlour."

Helga snapped herself out of her obsessive train of thought and turned on her walkie-talkie. "Okay. He's going to the flower shop before he heads to Princess' place. I'm going to head to the movie theatre, and see if I can figure out which film they'll see. You head inside and wait for them to arrive, then let me know so I can give further instructions."

* * *

Arnold and Gerald quickly arrived at the flower shop, and saw that Mrs Vitello was at the counter, arranging an order for a customer.

"There we are, sir," she told him, "that will be $12." He gave her the money and took the flowers, walking past Arnold and Gerald. Once she placed the money in the register, she looked at the two boys and gave them a welcoming smile. "Why, if it isn't Arnold and Gerald! How nice to see you boys!" She looked at Arnold's attire and smiled even more. "Why, Arnold, you look really smart in those clothes! Is it a special occasion?"

"My main man has gotten himself his first proper date!" Gerald boasted, causing Arnold to blush.

"Y-yeah, and I wanted to get her some flowers," Arnold explained. "I was thinking roses would be best, since red is her favourite colour."

"Well, let me go around the back and check what I have. I should have something that is perfect for your date." She headed into the back room, and it was only a moment before she returned, carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses, which were in full bloom. "Here we go. These bloomed just this morning." She took some arranging paper and wrapped it around the bouquet, before tying a red ribbon around it. "And these are ready to go!"

"Thanks, Mrs Vitello!" He reached into his pocket. "How much will this cost?"

She laughed heartily, and he just looked at her. "I won't take a penny for them! Consider these a gift, from me to you!"

"Are you sure? I mean, it seems a bit much."

"I am certain. This is a special moment for you, Arnold! Take the flowers, and I wish you the best of luck on your date. Besides, you boys have helped me around the shop so much, and you've done a lot for this neighbourhood- it's the least I can do."

He smiled, before he nodded. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Have a good night, boys!" she called as they left her shop. They waved to her on their way out. Once they were outside, they looked at each other.

"Well, since that's taken care of, you know what's next, right?" he told his friend, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he replied, a determined look on his face, "I do."

* * *

At five minutes to five, Buckley and Brooke Wellington Lloyd, Rhonda's parents, were sat by the fireplace in their living room, while Rhonda was making final preparations upstairs. The two of them drew their attention when they heard the door bell. "That must be our daughter's date for the evening," Buckley told his wife. "He seems to be early."

Brooke smiled eagerly. "All the more chance for us to get to know the boy first."

He smiled back. "You took the words from my mouth." He stood up and walked into the hallway, heading straight to the door. He cleared his throat before opening the door and looking down to see a boy with a football-shaped head, holding a rose bouquet in his arms. "Ah! You must be Arnold! I'm Rhonda's father."

He extended his hand, and Arnold shook it. "Hello, sir," he greeted, "it is nice to see you again. How are things with you?"

"Wonderful, thank you so much for asking! For a second, I forgot we had resided in the same building as you for a short time. Now, my daughter should be ready soon, so please, do come inside."

"Thank you, sir."

Buckley smiled at Arnold's manners. 'It seems Rhonda might have made a good choice after all,' he thought as he ushered the boy inside, closing the door. "Rhonda?" he called upstairs. "Your date has arrived!"

"I'll be down soon, daddy!" she called back.

"Why don't we head into the lounge?" He ushered Arnold into the living room, while his wife stood up. "You remember my wife, Brooke?"

"Of course. It's lovely to see you again, Miss Lloyd."

He extended his hand, and she gratefully shook it. "And you as well, Arnold," she replied, "and what a lovely bouquet you have brought! I take it those are for my daughter?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"How sweet of you." She sat down, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. Once both he and Buckley were sat down, she adopted a serious facial expression. "Now, before you go on your date with our daughter, we would appreciate it if you could answer a few questions for us."

"By all means, I'm happy to answer."

"That's good to hear," Buckley said, looking at his wife for a second, before turning back to the boy. "Now then, this is the first we have heard of you liking my daughter. Is this a spur of the moment date? Or, have you been wishing to ask our dear Rhonda on a date for some time?"

Arnold thought for a moment. "If I am to be completely honest, sir, I had been thinking about asking her out since we were told about the dance. Rhonda has been a good friend of mine for a while, but it has been more recently that I started to think that maybe I liked her more than that. I couldn't put my feelings for her into words, but I feel very strongly about her."

"I see," Brooke commented. She wanted to smile at his honest bashfulness, but she maintained her composure. "Now, on Wednesday, my daughter came home with her favourite jacket stained. We asked her what happened, but she told us that it didn't matter, before telling us about the date you two had arranged. Because of that, I think I understood, but I just have to check. Was this your doing?"

He hung his head as he answered. "I'm afraid that it was. I had originally asked her to the dance at lunchtime, and while I was waiting for a response, I felt something knock into me, and my pudding went all over her. I tried to apologise straight away, but she was understandably angry, so she left before she could answer."

"I see. This must have made you feel quite awful."

"Indeed. I thought that I had ruined any chance I had, and our friendship, for that matter. I felt guilty- more so than I had ever done before- and it hurt."

"If I may ask," Buckley spoke up, "is this the first girl you have felt such attraction towards?"

"No, sir, she's not. Rhonda would be my third real crush, but she is definitely the one I have been the most attracted towards. Your daughter is a kind and caring young lady, and it has been a privilege to even have her as a friend."

Brooke and Buckley smiled at each other, before turning back to the boy. "That should be enough for now, Arnold. You seem like a brilliant young man."

"Okay! I'm ready!" they all heard Rhonda called. Arnold stood up and turned to the door, and once he saw Rhonda step through, he gasped. "Hello, Arnold!"


	11. Chapter 11- Let The Date Begin

Arnold was in awe of Rhonda's beauty as she stood there, dressed in a ruby red blouse and skirt, with black leggings and ruby red and black platforms. She had golden earrings in her ears, a small red purse in her hands, and the simple yet beautiful gold heart necklace around her neck. Her makeup consisted of red lipstick, a thin layer of blusher and some eyeliner. Through Arnold's eyes, the ensemble was perfect.

'Wow,' he thought, feeling his cheeks heat up, 'she's… absolutely beautiful.'

In her eyes, she was also rather fond of how he looked. 'Oh my,' she thought, feeling herself blush, 'he's so… handsome.'

"Rhonda, you look amazing," Arnold finally admitted, smiling when she smiled at his compliment.

"Why, thank you, Arnold," she replied. "You also look really nice this evening."

"Thanks." He then remembered the bouquet in his hands. "Oh, erm, I thought that you would like these."

She felt her heart melt as he presented the roses to her. "Aww, Arnold!" She graciously took the flowers from him. "They're my absolute favourite, they're beautiful!" She breathed in their sweet scent. "Ahh… so fragrant." She looked over and saw her parents smiling a little weirdly at them. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing, dear," Brooke told her daughter, walking towards her, "we just think that you two look so perfect together." They both blushed heavier as she said this. "Do you want me to find somewhere to put the flowers, Rhonda?"

"Yes, please, mother."

Brooke then took the flowers from her daughter's hands. "Now then, we hope you two have a wonderful time."

"But remember, we expect her to be back here no later than ten o'clock," Buckley reminded the pair. "Is that clear, young man?"

Arnold nodded. "I understand, sir."

He smiled. "Okay. You two enjoy yourselves." They began to make their way to the door, when he remembered something. "Oh. Before I forget, will you two be needing some money?"

"That's okay, sir, I have more than enough to cover us both tonight."

"Wait," Rhonda looked at Arnold, "I thought I was going to pay. I don't want you to overspend on me."

"Rhonda, it's okay. I've been saving up, and it's worth it to take you out on a nice date."

She giggled. "Still, you shouldn't have to pay for everything. How about you pay for the pizza, and I cover us for the film?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well then, okay." He walked with her to the door, holding it open. "After you, milady."

"Why, thank you, good gentleman."

She took his hand and led him out the door, with him shutting it behind them. Once they had left the path and had began to walk away, Brooke and Buckley smiled at each other.

"Well, darling," he told her, pouring them both a glass of red wine, "it would appear that our daughter has picked a wonderful young man."

"Indeed, she has," she replied, receiving the glass from her husband, "smart, sophisticated, courteous, and she absolutely adores the boy."

"It would seem that she has good taste after all."

She smirked at her husband. "Just like her mother." They then raised their glasses and clinked them together, before returning to their chairs.

* * *

Phoebe was starting to get bored of waiting for Arnold and Rhonda to arrive. She had to keep making excuses for why she wasn't ready to order, and the staff were losing their patience with her. She knew that she couldn't keep up the charade much longer.

'Come on, where are they?' she prayed, getting nervous. 'If they don't turn up soon...' Fortunately, she didn't have to finish that thought, as she saw Rhonda and Arnold heading towards them. 'Oh, thank goodness.' She took out her walkie and began to speak to Helga. "Helga? Ice Cream and Princess have arrived."

"That's good," she heard her friend reply, "that means we can begin. Go ahead and order, but make sure to get a salad. Once those two are settled, walk towards them and 'accidentally' spill the salad all over Ice Cream. And yes, a soup would make more of a mess, but it's more likely that you'll spill it before you get to them. No offence."

"Got it." She saw the waiter walk towards them, a disgruntled look on his face. "Okay, I'm ready to order. Can I get a small Garden salad, and a medium calzone pizza, with a yahoo soda?"

"Certainly, signorina," he replied, even though he wasn't particularly happy about having to serve her.

Once he walked away, Phoebe turned her attention to Arnold and Rhonda as they reached the door. He held open the door for her, and she seemed grateful for it as she followed him in. They walked up to the greeter, who looked at them and smiled.

"Bonjourno!" he greeted. "Welcome to Antonio's, how may I help you today?"

"May we have a table for two, per favore?" Arnold asked. Both Rhonda and the greeter seemed impressed by his use of Italian.

"Why of course! We have one available, so if you two will follow me." He led Arnold and Rhonda to a booth by the window. As they passed, Phoebe lifted up her menu to make sure she wasn't spotted. Once both Arnold and Rhonda were sat down, the greeter walked away and a waiter took his place.

"Welcome, I am Fabio and I will be your waiter," he explained pulling out a notepad and pen. "What can I get you today?"

Rhonda picked up her menu. "I think I will have a Caesar salad, and then a medium sized pepperoni pizza."

"That sounds great," Arnold said, "make that two."

"And what would you like to drink?"

Rhonda smirked at Arnold. "Could we get a chocolate milkshake to share?"

Arnold blushed, but nodded, and Fabio jotted it down. "Okay, I'll bring you your salads as soon as they are ready."

"Grazie mille," Arnold replied, before turning to Rhonda. "Would you like me to place the napkin on you?"

"You are such a gentleman! Sure, go ahead." He stood up and wafted her napkin, before laying it on her lap. "Why, thank you. I hope that my parents weren't too hard on you earlier."

"Oh, not at all. They were quite kind, and they seemed to be okay with me."

She rested her chin on her hand, with her elbow on the table, while he applied his own napkin. "You know, Arnold, I find you to be quite a mystery."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, there are a number of things. For one, no matter where you go, or what you end up doing, you just have a way of fitting in. You always know how to help people in need."

"Well, I wouldn't say ALL the time." She laughed happily at this, and he felt his heart flutter. 'She has a really cute laugh,' he told himself.

"You're too modest. And take tonight, for example. Not only are you just the PERFECT gentleman, but you speak Italian!"

"Well, I learnt Italian from Mr Kokoshka… in a sense. He actually grew up in Europe, and I found one of his books on speaking Italian, which he let me keep for a while." He then decided to ask her something. "You know, there's something I've wondered about you, Rhonda. You and I often hang out with the others, and I know you and Nadine are best friends, but when no one else from school is around, what do you like to get up to?"

"Well, my parents have a number of parties with their higher-class friends, and with work associates, so I have to go to them a number of times, and I love fashion, so I look up what happens at fashion shows and festivals. And I know I'm a bit of a gossip, but I just like to hear what people get up to. I do enjoy drawing, and I might read from time to time, but not regularly. But, other than that, there is one thing I enjoy doing." She looked around for a second, before leaning forward. "Sometimes, on a weekend, I like to go with Nadine and visit animal shelters."

This was an answer he definitely didn't expect. "Really?!"

"Uh huh. I started doing this about two months ago. Nadine was getting her tarantula checked up at a shelter that was also a veterinarian's office. Even though I'm not a fan of bugs, I went with her, so we could hang out after. While she did this, I was waiting outside, and I saw one of the newly rescued dogs being brought in. They went away for a moment to take care of the papers, about where they found him and if he had any injuries or conditions. I looked over and I saw how sad he looked, and no one else was around, so I wanted to see if I could cheer him up." She chuckled lightly. "Fortunately, he didn't have fleas or anything like that."

Arnold also had to laugh. "I bet. So, what happened?"

"Well, he was a little hesitant at first- apparently, he had been abandoned under a bridge for a whole day! However, the door was open, so I went in and gently scratched behind his ear, and he seemed to warm to me, because he started licking my hand. Something about that just made me feel good inside. Nadine was quickly done with her pet's appointment, and she quickly saw me with him, and needless to say, she was surprised. So…" she hesitated for a second, then frowned a little. "I'm sorry, I'm talking way too much, aren't I? I know I ramble on, but sometimes, I just can't help it."

Arnold shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, I'm really interested. Please, go on."

"You're too sweet, Arnold." She cleared her throat and smiled, before continuing. "So, when the workers came back, I instantly apologised and explained myself, but they instead thanked me. Apparently, none of them had managed to get him to even approach them by his own, and it had taken them a few attempts to bring him in. They then told me that they were running short on volunteers, and asked if I was interested. Nadine was very encouraging, and the little dog that was licking my hand seemed to agree, so I agreed to swing by every so often and volunteer, and Nadine did as well. I like to help out, whether that means giving them food or playing with them to make sure they feel comfortable, or even giving them a bath. I've even been able to make them coats and sheets to keep them warm."

"Wow, Rhonda! That's really sweet!"

"Yeah… but I'm not too sure my parents would approve if they knew. The truth is, I tell them I'm hanging out with some of my friends, and I change into the clothes they provide, so they don't know where I've been. That, and to make sure I don't ruin my clothes." Arnold chuckled at this. "I know I should really be honest about it- it's not like I should be ashamed- I just worry that they might think I'm a bit… I don't know how to put it, but I fear they would think I'm not making the most of my potential. Plus, whenever they try to get me a genuine fur or leather clothing article, I have to tell them no, because working there has kind of turned me away from furs, and Nadine hates anything made from animal skin. She hardly spoke to me the time I wore that mink coat!" She sighed, running her finger against the bottom of the water glass. "I guess I just don't know how I would tell them. This probably sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Arnold wasn't sure how to react to that. Had it been him, he would have been open about it, because he would have thought that his grandparents would be rather supportive of this. However, Rhonda was a Lloyd, which meant her status came with certain expectations, so it was understandable that she felt insecure about it.

"Well," he spoke, being cautious to word his response correctly, "I don't know if my advice will help that much, but if I was you, then I would tell them when the time was right. The truth is, it sounds like you're doing a wonderful thing, and if your parents were to understand that, then I'm sure they would be very proud. If, however, they weren't, then you should carry on doing it, because it sounds like you really enjoy it. They want what is best for you, and what makes you happy."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "You know, Arnold? I think you're right. And I don't think I would do this for a living, but I do enjoy doing this." She took a hold of his hand, and he looked at it, then smiled at her. "You're such a sweet guy. It doesn't matter who asks you for help, regardless of age, class or background, and you help them, no matter what. No wonder everyone goes to you for advice, but… where do you go if you need help?"

"Well, I tend to ask my grandparents, and if they don't know what to say, then I look to my friends or the other boarders. Although, sometimes, I might try and find the answer myself. I don't know why exactly, but sometimes I just think that I can." He let out a dry laugh. "My Grampa says my dad used to do the same thing."

That was when she remembered that Arnold hadn't seen his parents in some time. He found them in San Lorenzo a year ago, and they came back for a while, but they were eventually called away to another adventure somewhere in Australia. "Oh, Arnold. I can't imagine what it's like to live most of your life without your parents. It must be hard."

"I appreciate it, although Grampa and Grandma were good at looking after me all these years. Having spent most of my life with them looking out for me, I don't think I could imagine what things would be like if my parents did stay the first time. And they did come back after our adventure in San Lorenzo, before going away on their current trip, so I feel confident that they'll be back again. They said it would only be a few weeks when they wrote to me two weeks ago, so hopefully, they'll be back soon. In the meantime, I have my grandparents, and my friends, especially you." They smiled at each other, looking into one another's eyes. "You know… you have really pretty eyes."

She felt her cheeks heat up, and was certain that his were as well. "I think your eyes are rather pretty too."

"Ahem!" They heard someone clear their throat, and looked up to see Fabio. "Apologies for interrupting, but your salads are ready!"

He laid them down at the table, then poured them each a glass of water, and Rhonda looked up at him, saying "grazie" before he left. She looked at Arnold, who smirked at her, and she gave him a wink. She took a bite of the salad. "Mmm, this is a good salad!"

"Yeah, it really is!" he replied as he took his first bite.

"So, Arnold, tell me. What is it that you like to get up to when the others aren't around?"

The two of them ate and chatted happily, looking at each other the whole time. Phoebe, having watched them, saw this as an opportunity. They were so focused on each other that they wouldn't notice someone else walking by. She stood up, took her bowl of salad in one hand. Once she was close enough, she pretended to trip on something.

"Oops!"


	12. Chapter 12- Catch!

Arnold turned around just in time to see Phoebe trip. He saw the salad that was flying out of her hands, and when he saw that it was headed towards Rhonda. She gasped as she saw it coming towards her and closed her eyes… but opened them when she realised that it hadn't gone all over her. She blinked a couple of times, then looked at Arnold, who was stood up, with Phoebe's salad in his hand. She felt her heart racing, and she had a feeling his was too.

"Phew!" he sighed. "That was close!" He took the salad and handed it to Phoebe. "What happened?"

"Oh, erm," she stuttered, not expecting that to happen, "I must have caught my… foot! On… on my chair! I'm sorry about that!"

Rhonda smiled. "It's okay, Phoebe," she told her, "no hard feelings." Phoebe nodded, before returning to her seat. She looked at Arnold and smirked. "Nice catch."

He grinned back. "Must be all the practice at Geraldfield." They both laughed, before seeing Fabio approach them with their pizzas. "Ah, they're ready!"

"Yes, indeed," Fabio told them, placing the pizzas on the table, "and we will bring your milkshake out shortly."

"Grazie," they both replied at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. Fabio smiled at the two of them, amused by their innocence, before walking away.

Rhonda smiled as she began to eat the pizza. "Arnold, this is really delicious! How did you find this place?"

"I think I first came here when I met the Pigeon Man," he explained, "he'd spent so long up there that he hadn't had pizza in a long time, so I took him here because it was so close. Since then, I've been here a few times."

"Well, I can see why. The food is amazing, and the atmosphere is quite… romantic."

He blushed as she said that. He was feeling more and more comfortable as the date went on, and he was really enjoying himself. Unbeknownst to him, Rhonda felt the exact same way. On the table Phoebe was at, she saw that they were really enjoying themselves. As she took a bite of her pizza, she was trying to think of ideas for how to ruin their date. When she couldn't, she decided to head to the bathroom and ask Helga.

"Helga," she spoke into the walkie-talkie, "the salad idea failed."

"What?!" she heard Helga reply. "How did it fail?!"

"He managed to catch it! Anyway, they're almost at the end of their meal! What should I do?"

"Hmm… are you positioned between them and the door?"

"Uh huh."

"Well then, wait for them to get up to leave, and trip up Princess."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt her!"

"You won't! She'll just panic that her outfit gets messed up! Now, you better get back before they leave."

"Alright." She put the walkie-talkie away, before heading back to her table. From her position, she could see Arnold and Rhonda enjoying their shared milkshake. They were looking into each other's eyes, smiling. It was quite a sweet sight to see. 'They actually look like a cute couple,' Phoebe thought, giving a smile. She then shook her head. 'No, Phoebe! If I want to make sure Gerald doesn't get together with Nadine, I need Helga's help. I need to go through with this.'

Arnold and Rhonda were soon finished with their milkshake. Arnold looked into the glass and saw that it was just whipped cream left. Getting a mischievous idea, he got some whipped cream on his finger, then quickly got it on Rhonda's nose. She gasped, staring at him with wide eyes. He started to think he had made a bad decision, until she did the exact same to him. He gasped, then saw her laughing at him. Once he realised what she had done, he started laughing as well.

'Okay, I deserved that!' he thought. 'I'm surprised that I'm having this much fun, but at the same time, I'm really enjoying myself.'

'I cannot believe he did that!' she thought. 'He's so mischievous, I love it!'

Fabio soon returned to their table, carrying a wallet that he placed on the table. "Well, I hope you two have enjoyed yourself this evening! It has been a pleasure to serve you."

"Grazie, Fabio," Arnold told him, while he and Rhonda were wiping the cream from their noses. He took out the cash in his pocket, then looked at the price on the receipt and noticed something. "Wait a minute. How come we get a twenty percent discount?"

Fabio grinned. "You see, here at Antonio's, we love to see young couples have a nice time, which is worth more than any amount of money, so the boss decided that any couples under the age of twenty-five would get this discount."

"Wow! That's so generous!" Arnold then placed down how much was written on the receipt, with a generous tip, and handed the wallet back to Fabio. "There you go!"

"Grazie, and please- return any time!"

"Grazie, Fabio!" they said as the waiter walked away.

Arnold stood up and held out his arm for Rhonda to accept. "Shall we continue on our date?"

She smiled as she stood up and linked her arm with his. "Let's do it!"

They began to head towards the door. As they passed Phoebe, however, Rhonda felt herself trip. Arnold noticed her starting to fall, and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from hitting the ground. In the moment that followed, they both felt like time had slowed down. He looked at the way her raven hair flowed down, suddenly noticing the motion of her breathing in and out. She admired the way he held her, feeling safe in his arms. They then looked into each other's eyes once again, and this time, they felt drawn to each other, so much that their heads began to move closer and closer together. They caught their breath as their lips neared closer and closer until…

"Rhonda!" They heard Phoebe shout. They blinked, and once they realised what they were doing, they stood up straight and let go of each other. Their cheeks grew red as they quickly became flustered. "I'm so sorry, Rhonda! You accidentally tripped on my foot! I was just about to stand up, I'm so sorry."

She quickly gulped, before she answered. "I-It's okay, Phoebe! I-It was an accident! Don't worry about it."

Phoebe quickly stood up. Having paid for her meal before it was served, she left the restaurant. This left Arnold and Rhonda to look at each other, still surprised by what had just happened.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

She hesitantly nodded. "Y-yeah. Um, thanks for, you know… erm…"

"Don't mention it." He gave her a smile to reassure her everything was okay, then held out his hand. "So, shall we go?"

She smiled, giving him a nod and accepting his hand, before they left the shop. Once again, he held the door open for her, and they happily walked down the path. Little did they know that in the alley by the pizza shop, Phoebe had been waiting for them to walk past.

"Helga?" she asked once the coast was clear, speaking into the walkie-talkie. "Ice Cream and Princess are headed your way."

"Did you trip up Princess like we agreed?" Was her response.

"Yeah, but he caught her before she could fall. In fact, when he caught her, they looked like they were about to… to…"

"Spit it out, Phoebe!"

"… Kiss."

There was a moment of silence before Phoebe heard Helga's angry response. "WHAT!? THEY ALMOST KISSED!?"

"I'm sorry, Helga! I made sure they didn't, though, by pretending this was an accident. I'm sorry, but it looks like I failed."

Helga huffed. "Well, you stopped them from kissing, so that's something, I guess. Don't worry, Pheebs, I'll handle it from here, and we'll focus on Spidine and Chocolate Cake on Monday. Besides, if I make sure the movie portion of the date is a bust, then their friendships may mean you may not have to worry."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't I already told you this?! Alright, I'll explain it again. Ice Cream is best friends with Chocolate Cake, and Spidine is best friends with Princess. If Princess and Ice Cream fall out, Spidine and Chocolate Cake won't become a thing, so we can have Ice Cream and Chocolate Cake to ourselves."

"Oh, yeah! Okay, I've got it."

"Alright, now get out of there before you draw too much attention."

"Getting out!"

* * *

As Arnold and Rhonda walked hand in hand, he thought back to that moment in the restaurant, the one where they almost kissed. 'I can't believe I almost kissed her. It looked like she also wanted to kiss me… didn't it? Maybe it would have been a bad idea. After all, this is our first date, I don't want to seem too forward… and yet, there was a part of me that really wanted to kiss her. Am I crazy? … No. I don't think I am. I guess I just really like her, maybe even like like her…'

'I can't believe I almost kissed him!' Rhonda thought, looking up at the evening sky. 'It all happened so fast. I tripped up, and he held me so close, that I just felt drawn to him. Did I really want to kiss him, or was it just the heat of the moment? Although… this date has been going so well, maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen… Stop it, Rhonda! This is the first date, you'll scare him away! Keep it cool, you really like him! If this goes well, you might even like like him!'

They looked at each other and smiled. "Are you having a good time, Rhonda?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely," she replied, "I can't wait to see what movie we'll see."

"Me neither."


	13. Chapter 13- The Date Continues

Helga had been waiting at the movie theatre for well over an hour- ten minutes since Phoebe had told her that Arnold and Rhonda had left the pizza restaurant- and she was losing her patience.

'Criminy, what is taking them so long?' she thought to herself. 'Surely, the pizza place isn't THAT far away, is it?' She smiled for a moment as an idea came to her head. 'Maybe something happened on the way here that caused them to end it prematurely!' She then went deadpan when she realised that probably wasn't the case. 'Nah. I'm not that lucky.' Looking down the road, she saw the couple she had been waiting for, making their way closer and closer to the movie theatre. 'Okay, here we go. Now to find a place to hide while I find out what they're seeing.'

Helga looked around for a second, before hiding behind the ticket stand. She paid close attention to what the two had to say.

"I didn't realise it was so busy tonight!" Arnold said. "I hope that isn't a problem!"

"Of course not, Arnold," she replied, smiling at him, "as long as I'm with you, it should be perfect." They looked around at the posters to see what was on. "Do you have any preference for what you want to see?"

"None at all. Whatever you want to see, I'm happy to see as well."

"Aww, you're too sweet." She looked around at the different posters, before deciding upon a rom-com. "I think I've found one." They walked over to the ticket attendant. "Two tickets to see 'A Night of Amore', please."

The attendant handed her the tickets. "Two for 'A Night of Amore', that will cost $12.84." Rhonda handed him the money. "Thank you, and have a lovely evening. The film begins at 6:20."

Arnold looked at his watch. "That gives us ten minutes before the movie starts."

"In that case, why don't we go get some popcorn?"

He nodded, and they headed inside, not noticing Helga. Once she was certain they had gone, she grinned and walked around the booth, so she could see the ticket attendant. "One ticket for 'A Night of Amore', my good man."

"That will be $8.15."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?! But they just got in for $12.84- that's about $6.50 each!"

"They get the young couples discount." Helga grumbled as she gave him the money, which he exchanged for the ticket. "Thank you, and have a-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for somebody who cares!" she spat back as she marched inside. Once inside, she looked over and saw that Arnold and Rhonda were in the cue for the concessions. "Hmm… so, if Princess is after popcorn, then maybe I should give her some!" She pulled a container of sour cream out of her pocket. "With an EXTRA SPECIAL topping! If I remember correctly, she hates this stuff!" She waited for Arnold and Rhonda to walk past, carrying their drinks and bucket of popcorn. Because the place was so busy, all Helga had to do was walk among the crowd, then when Arnold was close enough, she poured the sour cream into their popcorn, and then walk away without them noticing. "Well, that was easy! Now to get myself some popcorn, so I can sit back and watch it all unfold."

Helga got in the queue for concessions, and quickly reached the front, ordering a yahoo soda and a medium bucket of butter popcorn. While she waited for it to be served, however, she overheard something.

"Excuse me, sir," she turned to see Arnold and Rhonda speaking to the cashier next to hers, "we ordered the plain popcorn, and this appears to have some sort of… cheese on it."

The cashier took the popcorn and gasped when she saw what Arnold was saying. "My sincerest apologies, young man! I'll sort this out right away!" She placed the popcorn to one side, then quickly filled another sharing bucket with plain popcorn, and handed it to Arnold. She then took the money that Rhonda previously used to pay for it, and handed it back to her. "Have this on the house as my way of apology!"

"Oh, well, thank you then!" Rhonda told her, smiling to let her know she was forgiven. She then turned to Arnold. "Good thing you noticed that."

"Yeah. Well, now that's been taken care of, we should go find our seats."

Helga growled as they walked away. "That was NOT supposed to happen!" She grabbed her popcorn and soda, and began to walk away. "How did he even notice that?!" She dipped her hand in her own popcorn, then gulped when she felt something sticky. Looking in, she saw that this wasn't the popcorn she had ordered, but the popcorn that she had poured the sour cream into earlier. Looking back, she saw the cashier throwing HER popcorn away. "Oh, just great!"

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda quickly found their seats, with a little less than a minute to go before the film started. A few rows behind them, Helga had found her own seat. She had thrown the popcorn away, since it was now useless to her, and had gotten some paper towels from the restroom to clean the sour cream from her fingers. She had a good view of the couple that 'tormented' her, and it angered her to see them sat together so happily, like an actual couple.

'If it was anybody else but Arnold, this wouldn't bother me!' she thought to herself, scowling. 'It's almost kind of romantic… until I remember that she is stealing my love away from me!' She knew the theatre was dark enough, so she took out her locket. She could barely see it, but she felt it in her hands, which was enough. 'Oh, Arnold, my dearest beloved! Why hast fate, a cruel mistress indeed, dared to drive us further apart? Why could she not just allow my heart to settle with yours, and let us show our truest of feelings to one another? All I wish to say is how I love you with every fibre of my being!' She looked up and saw the movie was starting, so she put the locket away. 'Steady, Helga! Relax! Just let the movie get underway, and then phase D can go underway as well!'

About fifty minutes into the movie, Arnold and Rhonda were really enjoying the movie. It was about a man who attends a masquerade ball in Venice, and falls in love with one of the women attendees, but when he wakes up the next day, he finds her mask, and becomes determined to find her.

'Wow,' Arnold thought, 'the plot is kind of simplistic, but it's really well executed.'

'This is beautiful,' Rhonda thought, 'he really cares for the woman, even though he doesn't know who she is or if he'll ever see her again.'

'It's just so… romantic,' they thought at the same time.

They were so engrossed by the movie, that when they reached for popcorn, their hands met. They both looked at each other, and blushed.

Rhonda let out a quiet giggle. "You first," she whispered, so as not to disrupt the movie for anyone else.

"No, no, it's okay," he whispered back, "you can go first."

She smiled as she took some popcorn. "Thank you."

Helga, on the other hand, was not enjoying this. She could see that they were enjoying themselves, and it made her furious that Arnold was having so much fun with Rhonda instead of her.

'Looks like it's time for phase D,' she reminded herself. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pea gun. She loaded the ammo and took aim, but in the split second, whoever had been sat behind her kicked her chair, so her aim shifted at the last possible moment. "Hey!" she hissed, turning around to face the person behind her. "Do you mind not kicking my chair?" They just shrugged at her. She huffed, turning around, but gulped when she saw who was sat in front of her. "Erm, hi, Big Patty! Long time, no see! How's junior high treating ya?"

Patty was not amused, staring right into Helga's eyes with anger. "Why did you fire a pea at my head?"

Helga's eyes widened when she realised she had hit Patty instead of Rhonda. "No, no, wait! You don't understand!" She tried to explain, but Patty just lifted her up and dragged her out of the theatre. "It was an accident, I swear! I'm sorry!"

Patty didn't listen as she took Helga outside. Arnold, however, didn't notice. He was too happy watching the film with Rhonda to care about anything else. He was watching a great movie, sat next to an amazing girl, having the time of his life. Looking towards her, he saw that she too was really enjoying herself. He felt that things were going so well, that he decided to take a risk. Gently, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her slightly closer to him. They both blushed as he did this, but she smiled back at him, before resting her head on his shoulder and cuddling up to him. Once again, it felt natural holding her like this, and he felt comfortable with her in his arms. She, on the other hand, didn't want to let go. She was so comfortable in this embrace, like it was where she was meant to be all along.

'Now it's perfect,' they both thought, as they stayed in this embrace while the film played on.


	14. Chapter 14- One Last Surprise

Eventually, the film drew to its end. The man found the girl who he had danced with the night before, and although he was surprised about who she was, in the end, he still wanted to be with her, and as the film drew to a close, they shared a heartfelt kiss. While the rest of the audience started making their way to the exits, Arnold looked down at Rhonda, who was still cuddled up close with him.

"So, how did you enjoy the movie?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "It was really good, I loved it!"

"You sure you didn't just enjoy cuddling up with me?"

She laughed, lightly hitting him on the chest. "Well, that did make it better." She then let go of him and sat up. "I guess I should be getting home."

Arnold glanced at the time on his watch- 8:50- and then remembered something. "Wait a minute. Today is Saturday, right?" She nodded, uncertain what he had in mind. "Do you mind if we take a slight detour through the park? There is something I would like you to see."

She took a few seconds to think about it, before he saw her smile. "Sure." He stood up and held out his hand, and she gladly accepted it, allowing him to help her to her feet. "Why thank you, good sir."

"No problem, my dear."

So, the two of them headed out of the theatre and began to head towards the park. On their way, however, they were unaware of the slightly dazed and bruised Helga stumbling out of the alleyway. As she saw them pass by, she let out an angry sigh, before picking up the walkie-talkie. "Phoebe?" she spoke into it, a little tiredly. "I'm gonna have to call it a night. This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda quickly arrived at the park, and the gates were to be open for another two hours. They took their time walking through, enjoying the calm, quiet night. The sky was full of stars, as the groundskeeper had not put on the lights. The autumn leaves were falling around them. There was a gentle breeze that passed them as they walked. Rhonda felt that the air was quite cool, and she started to shiver. Noticing this, Arnold quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She instantly felt warmer, so she gave him a wholehearted smile.

"Thanks." She looked around the park. "So, how come you wanted to come here?"

He smirked at her. "I can't really tell you. It's better if I show you." He walked with her towards the bridge that stood over the water, the dark pond reflecting the light from the moon and the stars. They stood on the bridge, looking down into the water. Arnold smiled at the reflection he saw. 'It's like we're an actual couple,' he thought. He glanced back to his watch and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock. "Any second now."

She waited for it to happen. For a moment, there was nothing but silence, and just as she was about to ask what they were waiting for, it happened. First, the gentle hum of a guitar was heard. She tried to pinpoint where it was coming from, but no matter what, she couldn't find it. Next, she could hear what sounded like an accordion, and then violins. It was as if one by one, the pieces of an orchestra were coming to life in the park. When she looked up, the stars almost looked like they were shining brighter.

"Arnold, this is… this is amazing! How did you even know about this?" She looked towards him. "Did you set this up?"

He simply shook his head. "I came through the park a few months ago, and I heard the music. It was really beautiful, but just as I was enjoying it, after the first song, it stopped. I tried to look for the musicians, but they were nowhere to be found. I came back the next night at the same time, and no one was playing. I checked every night for a week, and on Saturday, I heard them again. Now, I come every Saturday to listen to the music. And it gets better." As soon as he said it, an angelic voice filled the air. Whoever it was, she was singing a beautiful melody that echoed throughout, as if the wind itself was carrying her voice. "And now, for the pièce de résistance." He took a penny from his pocket, and dropped it into the water. She leaned over to see what he was doing, but leaned back when hundreds of fireflies filled the air, creating a beautiful scene. While she normally wasn't so keen on insects and bugs, she was smiling in awe of their beauty, standing out against the dark night sky. She held her hands together, but when she looked back at Arnold, she saw his hand extended towards her. "Would you care to dance?"

She nodded, taking his hands into her own. The two began to move in sync with the rhythm of the music, stepping back and forth together, as if they were one. Arnold's eyes were glued on hers the whole time, as if the scene made her beauty even more prominent. She couldn't help but look back at him- he moved so confidently, and he was smiling the whole time. She felt like she could look into his eyes for the whole night. The two of them moved like this for minutes that felt like hours, and even though the music soon reached its end, it played on in their minds for a few minutes longer, so they continued to dance. Eventually they stopped, and they wished it didn't have to stop, but they were happy to have enjoyed the dance while it lasted, treasuring those few short moments.

"Wow, Arnold! I knew you could dance, but I didn't know you danced so well!" She smiled at him. "You really are a mystery!"

He smiled back. "Well, you have an essence of mystery to you as well, and I personally would like to unravel as much as I can."

"All in good time. Unfortunately, my parents will be wondering where I am, so we should get going."

"Of course."

He didn't even have to hold out his hand, as they each took a hold of the other's hand at the same time and walked out of the park, down the street and straight towards Rhonda's home. They arrived just before half past nine, and they were still smiling.

"Rhonda, I had a really amazing time," he told her, holding both hands in front of him. "This has probably been the greatest night of my life."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied. "I never knew I could have so much fun! But, then again, I've never been on a date with anyone as sweet and amazing as you."

He blushed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but they heard the door open, looking towards it, they saw Rhonda's father standing there.

"You're back!" he said, smiling at the two of them together. "Thank you for escorting my daughter home, young man."

"It was no trouble, sir," Arnold told him. "It has been an absolute pleasure to be with her this evening."

"No, Arnold," Rhonda blushed as she told him this, "the pleasure has been all mine."

Buckley smiled at the innocent scene that played out. "Well, it's getting late, so you better get inside, Rhonda."

"I should get going before my grandparents get worried too."

"Do you need us to give you money for a taxi?"

"That's okay, sir. It's a short walk, and it's a beautiful night." He turned to Rhonda. "Are you going to come by for baseball tomorrow?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it at all." She gave Arnold a brief, yet gentle and warm hug. "Goodnight, Arnold."

"Goodnight, Rhonda."

They separated the hug, and Arnold began to walk home. She started to walk inside, but she remembered something, and turned back around. "Arnold!" she called out, prompting him to turn around. She rushed down the stairs and towards him. "You forgot your jacket!"

"Oh," she handed him the jacket, "thank you."

He then put the jacket on, but she placed her hand against his cheek. "No. Thank you." She then gently placed a light kiss against his other cheek. His eyes widened for a brief moment, but he soon smiled widely at the warm sensation the kiss gave him, placing his hand over his cheek. She giggled at how cutely he reacted to the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold." She proceeded to walk back to the door, and before she walked inside, she looked back and waved him goodbye. He waved back, and she stepped inside. "I'm going straight to bed," she told her parents once she shut the door. "Goodnight!"

She gave each of them a quick hug, before she practically skipped up the steps. Brooke and Buckley looked at each other, both grinning and chuckling.

"If I didn't know any better," she told her husband, "I would say our daughter is in love."

"I think you're right. It may only have been one date, but I think she's found the right one. Even if it doesn't last forever, I think that he will treat her like a perfect gentleman."

* * *

Phil, Ernie, Oskar and Mr Hyunh were the only people still up in the Boarding House, waiting in the lounge whilst playing poker. The rest were all in their rooms. "Short Man should be back by now," Phil said, "it's getting late!"

"Oh, relax!" Ernie replied. "He's a smart kid, and this is his first real date! Let him enjoy it!"

"Yes!" Mr Hyunh added. "He is eleven, and it is not even ten yet! He will be back soon!"

Fortunately for Phil, he didn't have to worry any longer. "I'm back, Grampa!" he heard Arnold called as he stepped through the door, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Short Man!" he greeted, stepping into the hall. "How'd everything go tonight?"

"It was incredible!" He gave out a quiet yawn. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm gonna head straight to bed. Goodnight, Grampa."

He laughed as Arnold gave him a quick hug. "Goodnight, Arnold."

"Goodnight, you guys!" Arnold called into the lounge.

"Goodnight!" they all called back.

As Arnold began to climb upstairs, Ernie noticed the lipstick kiss that Rhonda had left on Arnold's cheek. "Woah, gotta give the kid credit! He got a little action on the first date!"

"What do you mean, Ernie?" Oskar asked.

"She gave him a peck on the cheek, Ernie," Phil told the shorter man, "that's all. That's hardly 'action'." He thought for a second, scratching his chin. "Although, the kid sure was happy when he got back! I've not seen him that happy in his whole life, except maybe for when he found his parents, but still… it makes you wonder."

"He is in love! I am sure of it!"

Phil was about to reject Mr Hyunh's suggestion, but the more he considered it, the more it made sense. "Hmm… maybe you're right…"


	15. Chapter 15- Waking Up Smiling

The next morning, Arnold's eyes flickered open as the sun shone through the skylight. He had been smiling the whole night long, his dreams constantly turning to his date from last night. It had been the single greatest night of his life, without a doubt, and he wished that he could go back to sleep, just so he could relive it in his dreams again.

A knock at his bedroom door, however, ensured that he wouldn't go back to sleep. "Hey, Arnold!" Gerald called in. "Come on, man, game starts in thirty minutes!" That was when Arnold remembered that they had a baseball game today. Getting up, Arnold quickly walked over to the door and opened up. Gerald took one look at Arnold, still in his pyjamas, and sighed. "Please tell me you are not just getting up now, Arnold! Seriously, it's half nine on a Sunday!"

"Sorry, Gerald," Arnold told him, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "I must have slept through my alarm. Let me grab a quick shower, and then I'll get dressed and we can go."

Gerald huffed, but nodded. "I'll see if your grandparents can get your breakfast to go."

"Thanks, man." So, while Gerald waited downstairs, Arnold did just that. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, grabbed a quick shower, then went back up to get changed. When he got downstairs, he saw Gerald waiting impatiently at the door, with a paper bag in his hand. "Alright, I'm ready."

"About time!" Gerald tossed Arnold the bag. "If we're quick, we might just get there on time."

Arnold chuckled. "Relax, Gerald, we'll be fine." He turned down the hallway. "Me and Gerald are going to the game, Grampa!" he called out.

"See you later, Short Man!" Phil shouted back.

"Alright, let's go," Gerald told Arnold. The two of them exited the Boarding House, ignoring the dozens of animals running by their feet, and began heading towards the baseball field. "So, how'd your date go last night? Since I'm guessing that's why you overslept."

Arnold laughed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Gerald smirked as he saw the smile on Arnold's face. "It went well, didn't it?"

"Unbelievably well!" Gerald widened his eyes, but Arnold carried on. "I got to her house, and her parents let me in. They seemed to be okay with me and Rhonda going out, and I think they like me. While we chatted, Rhonda came down, and she looked absolutely breathtaking!"

"Really?!" Arnold just nodded. "And, I take it she liked your outfit too."

"Yep! She loved the roses too, so I need to go and say thanks to Mrs Vitello at some point."

"Alright, so things started off good. What did you two get up to, then?"

"Well, we started by going to Antonio's for pizza. We talked, got to know more about each other- I tell you, she is such an amazing person! She's caring, and sweet, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to even be with her!"

"Wow, Arnold! Sounds like this is the real deal! You sound like you full on love her, man!"

Arnold blushed. "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I really care about her, but it's a bit soon to say that."

"Sure, it is!" Arnold just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, back to the date. You were at the pizza place."

"Yeah. So, we had a really great meal, even sharing a milkshake-"

"Sharing a milkshake?! I knew you were bold, but not THAT bold!"

It was Arnold's turn to smirk. "Actually, that was her idea."

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Nice!" Gerald raised his hand, and Arnold high-fived it. "So, I take it everything went smooth from there."

"More or less, yeah. After dinner, we went to the movie theatre, and Rhonda chose a romantic movie for us to watch. We got our popcorn for free, because when they gave us it, they accidentally put some kind of melted cheese on it."

"Cheese? I didn't know they even served that on popcorn! I mean, butter, I get. Salted, I get. But melted cheese? That's just disgusting! It's a good job you spotted that when you did, or that would have ruined your whole date!"

"That's exactly what I thought. Oh, well. So, we sat down in the theatre, and the movie was really good. Rhonda was really enjoying it, which made me happy, and when I wrapped my arm around her, she snuggled up to me."

"Oh, this is like something out of a movie, baby! Did you two end up doing the 'hands-meet-reaching-for-the-popcorn' thing?" Arnold nodded. "Are you sure this was your first date? Because, from how well it went, it sounds more like you knew what you were doing! Or, are you just bigging it up to me, so it sounds like the most amazing thing ever and I get jealous, but if I ask Rhonda, it ain't anything like that?"

"I don't know, I just kind of went with the flow on this, and it worked out for the best! And no, I'm not trying to make you jealous."

"Well, either way, it sounds like your date went really well!"

"That isn't even the end."

"There's more?! How can it get better from that?!"

"With us dancing under the stars in the park, fireflies filling the air, and a beautiful melody playing!" That got Gerald's jaw to drop. "I take it, you're impressed."

"Impressed. Yeah, that's one word to describe it." Gerald wiped his finger under his eye. "Damnit, you're bringing me to tears, it sounds so beautiful. How do you even arrange something like that?"

"I didn't even have to! I just took her to the park, and let everything fall into place!"

"If you're hiding lucky charms on you, please tell me where you got them!" Arnold chuckled at the suggestion, but shrugged it off. "So, did you walk her home, too?"

"Of course, I did! I was the perfect gentleman! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, I was not going to make her walk home alone! Fortunately, the park was close to her home, so she arrived home before her dad requested she be back. I said goodnight, and began to walk home…"

Gerald noticed how Arnold paused. "… and?"

Arnold grinned. "She kissed me on the cheek."

"Arnold, I do not tell you this enough- you, my main man, are a legend! Your first date, and you have that girl hooked! I swear, you have struck gold! Any further, and she would have full-on kissed you, and I'm talking lips here!" Gerald took a few steps, but when he turned around, Arnold had stopped. "What?"

"Well…" he started to scratch behind his head, his cheeks now like ripe tomatoes. "We almost… did…"

Gerald had to do a huge double take on that revelation. "Are you serious?! Don't hold that out on me, man! How'd it happen?!"

Arnold explained as they continued to walk. "Well, it was at the pizza place. It turns out Phoebe was also there."

"Was she with Helga?" Arnold shook his head. "Damn! If I'd known she was there, I would have gone to make sure everything went well! Not that you needed it, obviously, but-"

"Uh huh, sure. You just wish you had the guts to ask her out." Arnold just shook his head laughing while Gerald blushed. "Seriously, when are you going to do it? The longer you wait, the harder it will get."

"Yeah, I know, but it's hard. I like like her, I don't want to screw this up. Besides, she's always around Helga, so-"

"Gerald, listen to me. The two of you have been on and off for over two years. She likes likes you, and you like like her. All it takes is for you to ask."

Gerald thought for a second, and smiled. "It's a good thing you always look on the bright side, Arnold." Arnold smiled back. "So, how is it that Phoebe being there meant that you almost kissed?"

"Well, we were about to leave, and Phoebe accidentally tripped Rhonda, but I managed to catch her, and while I was holding her, I just felt… drawn to her. I started to lean in, and I don't know for certain, but I think she was too."

"So, why didn't you?"

"Well, Phoebe started to apologise."

Gerald didn't need Arnold to say anymore. "Ah. So, you got lost in the moment, and when she snapped you both out of it, you backed out. I see, and to be fair, I probably would have done the same."

"I guess you're right, but it doesn't matter. I'm not all that bothered, because I swear…"

* * *

"… it was the greatest night of my life!"

Nadine and Rhonda smiled with glee. They too were on their way to the baseball field, and Rhonda had just finished explaining her recollection of the date.

"Wow, Rhonda!" Nadine sighed. "You are so lucky! It sounds like you have found the perfect guy for you!"

"I know," Rhonda giggled. "I'd even go as far as to say that I like like him."

"I knew it! You have talked about nothing but him since Wednesday, even more so than fashion, so I'm not surprised, and to think that you actually have a boyfriend!"

Rhonda blushed. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, Nadine. I really enjoy being with him, so I don't want to scare him away after only one date." She turned to Nadine. "So, how are you doing with getting a date?"

Nadine groaned. "Not too great. Lorenzo and Peapod Kid have both tried to ask me out, but they did it at the same time, so it ended badly. Hey, did you know Peapod Kid's name is Joe?"

"Huh! I mean, I knew it couldn't really be Peapod Kid, but he is in my social class! I was expecting something more formal than Joe!" She just shrugged. "So, they both asked, but it didn't work out for you yet. What about Tucker? Has he asked you yet?"

"No, but I think that's because his dad has put him on another of his teams. It's a shame, because he is a great guy, and I have a lot of fun with him."

Rhonda noticed how Nadine was smiling more when she said that. "Maybe he's the one you really want to go with?"

Nadine blushed as she considered that notion. "M-maybe…" Looking across the road, she saw Arnold and Gerald heading in the same direction. "Hey, isn't that Arnold and Gerald?"

Looking ahead, Rhonda's eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Hey, it is! Come on, let's catch up with them!" Once the road was clear, they ran across. "Hey, Arnold!"

Hearing the call, Arnold and Gerald turned around. Arnold had the same reaction to seeing Rhonda that she had upon seeing him, so they stopped. "Hey, Rhonda!"

The girls quickly caught up to the boys, with Rhonda and Arnold wrapping their arms around each other. "Hey, buddy," she sweetly told him. "Last night was so much fun."

"I have to agree," he replied, "it was amazing." They let go of their hug when they realised Gerald and Nadine were trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Nadine and Gerald looked at each other, a mischievous grin on their faces, before Gerald replied, "nothing… Arnda."

And so, they both released their laughter. Rhonda and Arnold looked at each other, confused, then turned back to their hysteric friends. "Arnda?" they both asked.

"Yeah! You know, it's your couple name! Arnold and Rhonda!"

"Sitting in a tree!" Nadine chanted.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they chanted together, laughing more hysterically. Gerald was doubled over, while Nadine had tears in her eyes. They high-fived, while Arnold and Rhonda just rolled their eyes.

"How immature of you," Rhonda sighed.

"Come on, we better hurry, so we're not too late to the game," Arnold pointed out. He held a hand out for Rhonda. "Shall we?"

She smiled, placing his hand in her own, and they set off for the baseball field, with their friends joking behind them all the way.


	16. Chapter 16- Play Ball!

Helga tapped her feet, irritated as she and the others waited at Gerald Field. Looking at her watch, she noticed the time was now '10:05'- five minutes after the agreed start time.

"What's taking them so long?" Harold complained. "They better get here soon, or I'm gonna pound them!"

"Pound the boys all you like, Pink Boy, but don't even try it on the girls!" Helga warned, raising a fist. "You try pound them, and Old Betsy here will pound you!" She looked towards the street. "Still, they better hurry up." As if by magic, the second she said that, Arnold and Rhonda quickly appeared from around the corner, with Gerald and Nadine chatting as they followed behind. Helga looked at Arnold and Rhonda, noticing that they were holding hands, and forced herself to keep her cool. "Criminy! It's about time you showed up, Football Head! Same goes for the rest of you!"

"Sorry about that, Helga," Arnold apologised, laughing nervously, "I kind of overslept, which meant Gerald and I had to rush here."

"Uh huh, whatever. What's your excuse, Princess?"

Rhonda gave a defiant look back to Helga. "For your information, Helga, I chose to enjoy my walk here with my friends."

"Something tells me she was enjoying more than her walk," Gerald muttered to Nadine, who laughed at the comment. He gave her a high-five, blissfully ignorant to the rolling eyes of Arnold and Rhonda, and the glare that Phoebe shot to the bug enthusiast. Turning back to Helga, Gerald told her, "look, what matters is we're here. Now, we gonna play baseball or what?"

The rest of the gang cheered. "Yeah, alright, settle down! Yeesh!" Helga picked up her bat and pointed it at Arnold. "Okay, Football Head! Since you're late, I'll take first pick!" Arnold nodded as he let go of Rhonda's hand, and stood next to Helga. "Okay, let's see…" She was going to pick Phoebe straight away like she usually did, but instead she decided that she could use this to her advantage. "Princess, you're with me!"

Needless to say, everyone was surprised. Phoebe was confused that she wasn't her first pick, Rhonda was surprised that Helga picked her, especially given how she just stood up to her, and Arnold was a little upset that he didn't get to pick her.

"M-me?!" Rhonda asked, placing a hand against her chest.

"Did I stutter?! Yes, you! Now, get over here!"

Rhonda looked over at Arnold, who just shrugged and she shrugged back, before walking over to Helga. "Okay," Arnold announced, "my first pick will be Gerald."

Gerald smirked as he walked over to Arnold, engaging in their handshake. 'Yeesh,' Helga thought, 'will that EVER get old?' "Alright, Nadine! You're next!"

Again, everyone thought this was an odd pick for Helga, but they went along with it. "Okay. I'll take…"

From there on, the rest of the choices were same as usual, with Helga taking Phoebe, Harold, Lorenzo, Park, Joe and Brainy, and Arnold taking Stinky, Sid, Tucker, Sheena, Joey, Robert and Eugene. Since Helga picked the teams, Arnold decided his team would field first. Harold was first up to bat for Helga's team, with Gerald pitching and Arnold as catcher. While waiting for the first pitch, Nadine sat at the end of the pitch, as she was next up after Harold. Seeing this, Lorenzo and Joe argued over who would go after her.

"Hey, I should go after Nadine!" Joe argued.

"No way, man!" Lorenzo argued back. "I'm better at baseball than you!"

"Says who?" Joe pushed him.

"Says me!" Lorenzo pushed back.

"HEY!" Helga snapped, prompting both to look at her. "Whatever your issues are, sort them after!" She turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, you're up after Nadine! Then, it'll be Park, Lorenzo, Peapod Kid, me, and lastly, Phoebe." Everyone reluctantly agreed, taking their order. "Criminy, what's so difficult about that?"

Once that was sorted, Gerald threw the first pitch, resulting in a strike. As they set up for the second pitch, Phoebe turned to Helga. "Helga?" she asked. "If I may inquire, why exactly did you pick Rhonda on your team before me? With how you feel about her and Ice Cream, I-"

Helga let out a light chuckle. "Oh, Phoebe, don't stop being cute. The truth is, that's WHY I picked her first. It wasn't about her ability, and it wasn't me preferring her over you, because I clearly don't! See, by picking her, I made sure that she couldn't be on Arnold's team! See where I'm going with this?"

Phoebe thought for a second, before she understood what Helga had planned. "Oh! So, by separating them, they can't strengthen their relationship by talking, and by setting up competition between them, you're attempting to use that as a wedge between!"

"Exactly! See, this is why I like having you as my best friend. We understand each other. Besides, I picked Nadine for the same reason. That way, they stay away from our boys."

"Gosh, I didn't even consider that! Thank you, Helga!"

"Eh, forget it. What are friends for?"

Turning back to the game, Helga watched as Harold was tagged out before second base. Nadine took her position in the batter's box, held her bat ready, and once Gerald pitched the ball, she swung it straight into the outfield. While Sid and Stinky failed to catch the ball before it hit the ground, Nadine sprinted her way round the bases, sliding into the home plate before Arnold could catch it. Her team cheered as Nadine scored the first run of the game.

"Nice try, Gerald!" she yelled as she walked back to her team. As Nadine walked back, she high-fived her team, except Phoebe, who was slightly scowling. "Phoebe?" Nadine asked, prompting the Asian girl to look up. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she lied, trying her best to hide her anger. Nadine just shrugged it off, sitting down, and turned to watch Rhonda step up to the plate. Phoebe just grew angry again, but this time focusing it inside. 'I HAVE to make sure Gerald doesn't go out with her,' she reminded herself, 'after this game, I'm going to speak with Helga. Maybe she can help.'

Rhonda stepped up to the plate. She held her bat ready and swung, missing the first pitch.

"Strike one!" Gerald shouted.

Rhonda gave a light huff. "Psst!" Arnold hissed, prompting Rhonda to turn her head around. "Take it slow, and watch Gerald's arm as he throws. If his arm goes wide, he's curving it, and if it goes far back, he's going for a fastball."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that true, or are you trying to throw me off?" she asked, teasingly.

He lightly laughed. "I wouldn't do that, you know me."

"Heh. Alright then." She turned back around and smirked at Gerald, holding her bat ready. "Ready when you are, Gerald!"

He smirked back. "If you say so!"

He threw his arm all the way back, then launched the ball forwards. Using Arnold's advice, she swung and sent it straight to left field. She dropped the bat and ran as fast as she could before, reaching second base and stopping. She looked back at Arnold and flashed him a brief smile, who smiled back, his blush hidden by the catcher's helmet. Helga, however, saw the smile Rhonda gave him and frowned.

'Even when I forced them to be on the opposite team, they help each other!' she mentally groaned. 'How can I break them up?! Maybe Phoebe will have some ideas after the game.'

* * *

An hour later, and the game was now at the top of the sixth inning. Helga's team held the lead for the first three innings, but Arnold's team brought it back to a draw, then took the lead after the fifth. The score was now 7-5 to Arnold's team. At the start of the inning, Arnold moved to third base, with Sid taking his place as catcher. Tucker was manning second base, Eugene was shortstop, and Sheena was on first.

"Okay, Rhonda! You're up!" Helga ordered. "Bring it home for us!"

Rhonda nodded as she walked up to the batter's box. She looked confident as she looked towards Gerald, readily waiting for him to pitch the ball. Gerald adjusted his posture, looking for the gesture from Sid. Once they were both in agreement, Gerald winded up his arm, spinning it round and round, before pitching a screwball. The whole time, Rhonda remained focused, and as she swung the bat, it sent the ball skywards. Her team cheered as she ran past Sheena at first base, and made her way to second base. She quickly passed Tucker, and had her eyes set on Arnold at third base. As she ran, however, Eugene's bad luck caused a problem. While looking up and waiting for the ball to come down, he tripped on his own laces, and when he fell down, he caught Rhonda with his foot. Screaming, she started to fall forward.

"Rhonda!" Arnold yelled as he watched her trip. Instinctively, he rushed forward, throwing his arms out to catch her, but when he did catch her, the momentum of her fall caused both of them to fall, with Rhonda landing on top of Arnold. The two groaned in pain from the impact, while everyone gathered around them. When they both opened their eyes, they blushed, realising that they were right on top of each other, their eyes directly looking into each other's. Looking a little further down, they saw that their lips were barely even an inch apart. If they so wished, they could kiss there and then.

"Hey, Arnold!" Gerald called out. "You okay, man?"

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts, realising that this wasn't the moment for that. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. A-are you okay, Rhonda?"

She blushed heavier. "Uh huh," she told him, "I'm sorry about that."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

She smiled back. Even though they had said this, they didn't move. Everyone else just watched, and Helga grew angry that they were so close to each other. 'Why does she have the fortune to be that close with my beloved?! It should be lying atop of him, his heart beating against mine, his golden locks lying there, his jade eyes staring into mine…' She decided that she had seen enough. "Okay, okay! You're both fine, so get up!" she barked. "We still have a game going!" Rhonda and Arnold then quickly got up. "That was defensive interference, so Princess is still in on third! Park, you're up!" Everyone went back to their positions. While waiting for the next pitch, Arnold and Rhonda both started talking, laughing a little before the accident. 'This is not going well…'


	17. Chapter 17- Bottom Of The Ninth

The game soon neared its end, as Arnold stepped up to the plate. It was the bottom of the ninth, with two outs and Sid waiting on third base. Arnold held his bat firmly, waiting for Harold to pitch. It was 9-8 in favour of Helga's team, so Arnold needed to get Sid home to tie, and a home run for the win.

"Oh, look, it's little Ah-nold!" Harold taunted, lightly throwing the ball up and catching it in his pitching hand. "Stepping up to save the day, once again!"

"For Pete's sake, Harold!" Helga yelled as she waited behind Arnold, being the catcher. "Just get him out, so we can go home!"

Harold frowned. "Fine!" He winded his arm back, before pitching the ball, sending it past Arnold before he could hit it, and into Helga's mitt. "Strike one!" Helga quickly tossed the ball back to him. Once everyone was ready, Harold threw the ball again, this time with a slight curve, and Helga caught it when Arnold missed. "Strike two! Oh, this is too easy!"

"Arnold!" Gerald called out, prompting Arnold to hold his bat down. "Take it easy, man! Just hit this and make sure that Sid gets back, that's all that matters, man."

Arnold nodded, taking a deep breath and picking his bat up again. As he prepared himself for the final pitch, Rhonda watched on. While she wanted her team to win, she also wanted to support her friend, especially with how close the two had become. Everyone was watching nervously- this next pitch would decide the result of the entire match. If it was a strike, Helga's team would win on a strike out, but if Arnold hit it, and Sid got back, the game would either end on a draw or a win for Arnold's team. Harold watched as Helga gestured. When she showed one finger, quickly followed by two, he nodded.

"Time to end this!" Harold shouted.

He threw his arm back and lifted a leg up, before throwing his weight forward, unleashing a fastball on the inside. This time, however, Arnold read it correctly, smacking the ball into the air. Everyone sat on the batters' bench started to shout out their encouragements. As Arnold dropped the bat and began to make his way around the bases, Sid quickly made his way to the home plate, tying up the game. The ball soared through the air, heading towards Rhonda. She looked up as it started to drop down, but she found herself glancing towards Arnold as it fell, and this meant she didn't catch it before it hit the ground. She turned back to the ball as it hit the ground, and she picked it up, but when she turned back, she saw the remainder of Arnold's team chanting his name as they lifted him up in victory. He had managed to run the entire four bases, giving his team the 10-9 win. While the remainder of her team looked disappointed by the close loss, Rhonda couldn't help but smile, her eyes fixated on Arnold's joyful smile.

'As long as he's happy, I couldn't care that we lost,' she thought. She giggled. 'That sounds like something he would say.' Unaware of the glare that Helga had thrown her way, Rhonda walked over to Arnold when he was finally put down. "Congrats, Arnold!" she told him, extending a hand to her.

He smiled back, shaking her hand. "Thanks, Rhonda," he replied, "you played really well."

"Well, yeah!" She giggled. "But that doesn't mean you didn't. You were amazing there!"

"She's right, man!" Gerald commended as he approached his friend. "You had us nervous for a moment, but you always manage to pull through in the end!" He looked over at Nadine, who was stood next to Rhonda. "Still, next time Arnold's captain, he might have to pick you first! You're awesome at pretty much every sport!"

"Hey, you're awesome too!" she told him back, smirking. "You're a strong pitcher!"

"I know just how we should celebrate your win!" Rhonda spoke up, a gleam in her eye. "We should head down to Slausen's for some ice cream! My treat, of course."

Arnold tried to argue. "Rhonda, you don't have to-"

"Sure thing!" Gerald interrupted. "Are you sure you want me and Nadine there for your date, though?"

Arnold and Rhonda just rolled their eyes, walking hand in hand away from the baseball field, with Gerald and Nadine making kissy faces as they followed behind. Helga and Phoebe both took notice of this, and instinctively looked to each other.

"You up for some spying, Pheebs?" Helga asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Spying!"

* * *

Helga and Phoebe followed from a distance as the group made their way to Slausen's. They went inside and took two counter seats, which gave them a side-on view of the four friends. Arnold and Gerald respectively sat across from Rhonda and Nadine. While they tried to listen in on them, the guy behind the counter walked up to them.

"What can I get you girls?" he asked.

"I'll take a vanilla ice cream sundae," Helga ordered, "and don't cut short on the whipped cream!"

"I'll just take a couple scoops of chocolate," Phoebe told him.

"Coming right up!"

Helga turned her attention back to the group, who were too caught up in eating their ice cream and having their conversation to notice the two of them. "So, since our original plan didn't work, we need to figure out another way to drive a wedge between them. It's pretty clear that she hates getting her outfit ruined, but I need to make sure that it looks like it's his fault."

"While that did work before, Helga, they did both reconcile. Perhaps you need to go about this differently."

Helga raised an eyebrow as she turned to her friend. "I'm listening. What do you have in mind?"

"Well," she started, but was interrupted as they were served their ice cream. "Oh! Thank you!" She grabbed her spoon and began to eat, smiling at how tasty it was. "This is very good! So, as I was saying, perhaps it would be a better idea to try and separate them by force."

Helga grew an evil grin, which made Phoebe start to regret saying it. "I think I get what you mean. If I can find a guy who keeps Princess away from Ice Cream, then I can keep him away from her, and the distance causes their little 'fling' to come crashing to a halt!"

"Well, that wasn't quite-"

"You're a genius, Phoebe! And I think I know just who to speak with!"

"Who?"

"Curly, of course! He might be a nut job, but he's mentally in love with her, and he'd go even further for her than I would for Ice Cream! When he sees the two together, he'll blow a fuse, so he'll just have to help me!"

Phoebe silently gulped. 'Oh dear. This was a mistake. If Helga goes through with this, then they will get seriously hurt! I have to try and dissuade her.'

"Actually, Helga," Phoebe spoke up, "maybe Curly would be the wrong choice. While he does harbour… 'feelings' for Rhonda, she absolutely despises him, so she would instantly force herself away from him."

"Yes, but by the time she has, he and I will be talking, and she'll assume he's moved on from her! That's all it will take!"

"Either that, or she forces herself to stay closer to him! Besides, when she asks what Arnold is doing with you, he'll say that you're just talking, and Ice Cream rarely ever lies. She'll pull him away so that he can keep her away from Curly. It could easily backfire on you, Helga. That's not even considering how he will react to Curly harassing her."

"Hmm… I guess you've got a point." Phoebe let out a breath as she said that. "Okay. Tomorrow, I'll find someone to help me."

"Not to get in the way of your plans, Helga, but what do I do about Gerald and Nadine?"

"Huh? Oh, right! Well, she has a few suitors just begging for the chance to be her date. As long as we get her with one of them, he's all yours, because no one else is interested in him like you are." She realised that she was running out of ice cream. "Well, we're about finished, but they'll be here for a while. Now, since both Peapod Kid and Lorenzo are interested in Spidine, if we get them to keep trying, they'll force her hand."

"But how do we make sure that they do that?"

"Follow my lead." Helga deposited her money for her ice cream and began to walk over to Arnold and the others, Phoebe doing the same. "Hey, Football Head!" she spoke up, getting them all to look at her. "Me and Pheebs are gonna head to the park after school tomorrow and play catch. You guys wanna join us?"

They looked amongst each other, shrugging, before Arnold smiled back at Helga. "Sure thing, Helga!"

"Okay. We'll see you there at half three. Don't be late!" She waved a fist at Arnold as warning, before walking off with Phoebe in tow. Once they were outside, Helga let out a chuckle. "That was simple enough!"

"I must confess that I don't fully understand, Helga," Phoebe admitted.

"Well, that's because that was only step one. Tomorrow, at break, you'll speak to Lorenzo and convince him to come, while I do the same with Peapod Kid."

"And what about Tucker?"

Helga paused for a second. "Huh. None of us see the Wittenberg kid that often, actually. Well, two will be enough for this, anyway. When they arrive, they'll keep Nadine distracted, while you and Gerald confess to each other how you really feel, and boom! You've got a date!"

"Okay! Thank you, Helga!"

"Eh, what are best friends for?"

* * *

"That was a little strange, right?" Gerald asked Arnold as they were walking to the Boarding house, having said goodbye to Nadine and Rhonda after finishing up at Slausen's. "I mean, when does Helga Pataki ever ask anyone to do stuff? I mean, you, I could understand, since she had that mondo crush on you, but why the rest of us?"

"I'll admit, it's a little odd," Arnold replied, "but look at this way. You'll have a chance to speak with Phoebe. Actually, why didn't you ask her out before she left the ice cream joint?"

"Two words, Arnold- guard dog."

Arnold snickered. "Gerald, you're making way too big a deal of this. Everyone thinks you two are an amazing couple, so just get it over with!"

"You say everyone, but Helga G. Pataki is not part of that definition. It'd be so much easier if someone else was speaking to her, so that I could get a chance alone with Phoebe."

"The dance is in six days, Gerald, not two months." They arrived at the Boarding house and opened the door, allowing the pets out. "Grampa! Me and Gerald are back!"

"I'm in the sitting room, Short Man!" Phil called out from the lounge. "Could ya come in here a moment?!"

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other, shrugging, then walked into the lounge. When Arnold saw who was in there, however, he gasped, unable to believe his eyes.

"Hey there, Arnold."


	18. Chapter 18- Guess Who's Back

"Mom! Dad!" he cried, smiling more than he had all day.

Arnold rushed forward, eager as he threw his arms around his parents. Both Miles and Stella smiled warmly as they embraced their son, while Phil, Pookie and Gerald just watched on. It was a warm sight to see, and to the eye of someone that didn't know them, they truly looked like a perfect family. It was clear that Arnold got his head shape and deep green eyes from his mother, and his thick, blond hair from his father. But to those who did know them, despite being separated for most of Arnold's life, they were all the more similar. Both Arnold and his parents were adventurous, kind-hearted people who, when asked to help, would be determined to do so, no matter what it takes.

"It's so good to see you, Arnold!" Stella told her son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you're back!" He looked up to them. "When did you arrive?"

"We got back about half an hour ago," Miles explained, ruffling his son's hair, much to Arnold's amusement. "We would have come to find you, but dad told us you were at a baseball game, so we decided to wait until you got back." He looked towards Gerald and gave a friendly smile. "Hey, Gerald!"

Gerald waved. "Hey, Mr Shortman!" he greeted back.

"How was the game?"

"Great, thanks to Arnold getting the winning run for us!"

While Arnold blushed from the embarrassment, Miles gave a hearty laugh. "That's my boy!"

Arnold couldn't help but laugh as his father ruffled his hair again. "So, how come you're back so soon? I thought you said in your last letter that you would be another few weeks?"

"Well, we were fortunate and had a breakthrough," Stella explained. "We found a cure for the illness, and the necessary ingredients were quite common in the area, so it was easy to distribute it and help everyone who was affected. However, we'll be going back by the end of the week."

Arnold frowned at this. "How come?"

Stella lightly chuckled. "Oh, Arnold, relax! This time will only be for a week. The embassy wants to thank us for our work over there, so they're going to be honouring us and we've been offered a free vacation, so we wanted this to be a family occasion."

"Wait a minute! We're going to Australia?" Phil burst out. When Miles nodded, he started to dance about. "Yahoo! We're going down under, Short Man!"

"It sounds great, right, Arnold?" Miles asked. When he looked at his son, however, he didn't get a verbal answer. Instead, he saw Arnold looking uncertain, scratching behind his neck. "What's wrong, Arnold?"

Arnold was hesitant, but he eventually spoke up. "When would we leave?"

"Well, the ceremony is on the Monday at their time, so they wanted us to leave on Saturday 'our time' so we could settle in." It was clear to Miles that Arnold wasn't happy with the answer, based on the grimaced face he wore, so he frowned. They didn't even notice that both Gerald and their parents were looking uncomfortable at the answer, knowing fully well why Arnold wouldn't want to go on Saturday. "Arnold, is something the matter?"

Arnold turned to look at Gerald. "Is it okay if I speak to my parents in private?"

"No problem, man. I'll head up to your room, and when you're done, we'll get working on that project." He glanced back to Miles and Stella. "It's good to see you again, Mr and Mrs Shortman," he told them, before he disappeared upstairs.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us," Phil explained, "come on, Pookie."

Once his grandparents were out of the room, Arnold looked to his parents. "Is it okay if you sit down while I say this?" he asked. They looked at each other, uncertain about what their son was going to say, but they nodded to him and sat down on the couch. Arnold took a deep breath to compose himself, before he began to explain. "The truth is… that I can't really go on Saturday. The truth is that Friday is the end of term at school, and they're having a dance on Saturday as a kind of… celebration for our efforts over the past two months, and… well…" Arnold felt his cheeks heating up. "I kind of have a… date."

This genuinely surprised his parents. They both looked at each other, eyebrows raised and eyes widened, before they looked back at their son. "A date?" Miles asked, as if he hadn't heard properly.

Arnold nodded. "Would this be the blonde girl with the pink bow, who helped you in San Lorenzo?" Stella asked.

Arnold shook his head. "No, it's not Helga. It's another girl from my class, her name's Rhonda. I had been wanting to ask her out for a while now, and I figured this would be the best opportunity, so I tried to ask her out… unfortunately, there was an accident, and she ended up being pretty mad at me. I felt awful that I'd upset her, because she has been a good friend for me over the past few years, and I thought that I had ruined my chances, but then she came to apologise about how she had overreacted, saying that she felt the same way about me as I do about her, or, at least similarly. She even accepted a date from me, which we went on yesterday, and it was the most amazing time. She's such an incredible person, and I really like her, and care about her. I don't want to disappoint her, because she told me she was really looking forward to going to the dance with me. I don't want to ruin what we have, either, because… I really care… about…"

It was at this point that both Arnold and his parents realised that he was getting emotional, as he was starting to cry. He had a couple of tears in his eyes, and his head hung a little low. Stella was the first to react to this, standing up and pulling her son into a deep, loving hug, kneeling down to his height, with his father placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, honey," Stella said in a hushed voice, rubbing her son's back. "Don't cry."

"I'll be just a second," Miles told them, before he walked out of the room.

Once Arnold stopped crying, she loosened the hug so she could look him in the eyes. "Arnold, it sounds like you and this girl really care about each other, and I while I don't know who she is, it is clear that she is really special to you. The last thing that me and your father want is for you to get upset over this. I'm so proud of you for finding someone that you really, truly like, especially since you're only eleven, and your father feels the same way."

He was happy to hear this, but he still felt sad. "I don't know what to do, mom."

She smiled, giving a gentle laugh. "You are too sweet. This girl is the luckiest girl in the world if you feel that way about her." He blushed at the compliment, and her heart warmed even more. "You know, I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was fourteen, and there were so many times where I didn't know what I was doing. It's natural to feel that way, but the important thing to remember is that being in a relationship is about the two of you being happy when you are together, so as long as you both feel happy together, nothing else matters."

Arnold's blush grew, but he finally smiled, wiping away the tears. "I wouldn't quite say it was a relationship, but I do feel happy when I'm with her. More so than I ever have."

Her smile grew. "I'm sure you do, honey." Not long after, Miles returned to the room, with a confident grin on his face. "What is it?"

Arnold turned to face his father, who knelt down to his height. "I just got off the phone with Eduardo. He was helping us while we were in Australia, and he's ironing out any other details for us. I asked him if there was any way for us to leave on Sunday instead, and he managed to push back the ceremony to Tuesday, so-"

He wasn't even able to finish what he was saying before Arnold tightly wrapped his arms around him, hugging his father with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he told his father. "This means so much to me, thank you!"

Miles and Stella just laughed at their son's enthusiasm. "Don't mention it, Arnold. You're our son, and it's clear how important this girl is to you. It would be wrong of us to stop you two from having a good time."

"However, there is one thing we'd like to ask," Stella told her son, who tilted his head. "Before you two go to the dance on Saturday, we would appreciate it if she came by, so that we can get a chance to know her."

Arnold blushed again, but gave a nod. "I guess that's fair. I'll see her at school tomorrow, so I'll be sure to ask her about it. Besides, I spoke with her parents before our date yesterday."

"That's our boy." Both Stella and Miles stood up. "Okay, you better head up and get to work on your project with Gerald. Tell him that, if he wants, we'll take you both out for dinner later."

"Okay."

They watched with smiles on their faces as their son happily went upstairs. "I never would have guessed that our son would have got himself a date," Stella said, looking at Miles.

"It is surprising," he replied, "and yet, at the same time, I'm also not surprised. Remember how, as soon as we came back, everyone was telling us stories about all the good deeds he has done, like helping Mr Green run for councilman and reuniting Mr Hyunh with his daughter?"

"That's true. I still cannot believe he managed to get Oskar to get a job!"

They both laughed at this. "Well, it's kind of like all of that. I would never expect it from someone his age, but knowing what kind of person our son truly is, I find it hard not to believe."

"And it's clear that she makes him so happy."

His grin grew. "It kind of reminds me about how you make me feel."

She grinned back, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes. "That works both ways."

* * *

"Okay," Arnold told Gerald- who had been laid on the bed, reading through one of Arnold's books- upon entering the room, "we're good to get started."

"About time!" he replied, sitting up. "How'd everything go with your parents?"

"Alright. They seem to be okay with the fact I'm going out with Rhonda, even though they initially thought it would be Helga. Anyway, dad called their friend Eduardo, and the ceremony was pushed back a day, so we'll be going on Sunday instead."

"Helga?! Seriously?!" Arnold nodded. "I know that she like liked you before, but still! I wonder where they thought of that one! Oh well, it's good to hear that you'll be able to maintain your date with Rhonda."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Gerald. Now, all we have to do is get you to confess to Phoebe, and we'll be all set."

Gerald pouted. "Man, cut that out. I don't know if I'm even going to be able to go through with it."

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Arnold sat next to Gerald. "Okay, spill. Where are these doubts coming from?"

"I don't know, really, it's just," he scratched the back of his neck, "what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Gerald, you're even denser than I am! Seriously, how many times have you two hung out together? Any time you go to a party, you go straight to Phoebe, and she giggles as you call her cute! At the cheese festival, she was more than flattered to be your date! Every school dance, every adventure we've ever been on, every-"

"Okay, okay! I'm getting the picture!"

"Gerald, the two of you are made for each other! I really just wish you would make it official, and I'm nearly certain that she feels the same way."

Gerald took a moment to think about what Arnold was telling him, then looked at the smile his friend gave him. "Thank God you always look on the bright side, Arnold." He then got an idea. "Hey, Phoebe's gonna be joining us after school, right?"

"Oh, yeah! Helga asked us to join her and Phoebe at the park, didn't they?"

"Maybe I can ask her there!"

Arnold grinned. "There's the Gerald I know."

"Thanks, man. Alright, guess we better get started on that project."


	19. Chapter 19- An Unfortunate Oversight

The next day, Arnold and Gerald were chatting happily as they saw the bus pull up to the bust stop. When they got on, Arnold smiled dreamily as he saw Rhonda. "Hey, Gerald? Do you mind if I sit with Rhonda again?"

"I swear, you get bolder with each day," he chuckles. "Sure, as long as Nadine's happy to move."

"Thanks." They paid the driver, then walked up to Rhonda, who smiled as she saw Arnold. "Hey, Rhonda."

"Hi, Arnold," she replied, before turning to Nadine. "Is it okay if we finish this conversation later, Nadine?"

Nadine smirked. "Not at all," she told her friend, "I'll leave you two to… 'get comfortable'."

Rhonda blushed a little, but Nadine just laughed. So, once Nadine moved to the seat behind them with Gerald, Arnold and Rhonda hugged each other, before sitting down.

"How are you today, Arnold?" she asked.

"I'm feeling okay. How about you, Rhonda?"

"I'm feeling okay too, but I'm definitely feeling better, now that you're here."

He blushed, but still felt overwhelmingly happy to hear it. "So, erm, can I talk you about our date at the dance?"

"Of course, you can, buddy. I was actually hoping to ask you something about that myself, but if there is something you need to say, then you go ahead."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can wait until you say what you want to first, if you'd prefer."

She giggled sweetly. "You're too kind, but you asked first, so it is only polite for me to let you go first."

"Okay. So, when I got back home with Gerald to work on the science project, it turns out that my parents were back from Australia!"

She gasped. "No way! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks! Well, they told me that they were going to be taking me and my grandparents back with them for a week, so that a ceremony can be held to honour them for all the work they've done over there, and we would be leaving on Saturday."

She gasped again, this time lucking very upset, as if she was about to cry. "W-what?!"

He held up a hand. "Wait, let me finish first! We WOULD have had to leave on Saturday, but I explained to them about the dance, and how you and I started dating, and they were okay with it. In fact, my dad managed to get the ceremony pushed back, so that we would leave on Sunday instead, so I can still go to the dance with you."

"Really?" she asked, her voice mixing her hope and worry together. When he nodded, she let out a heavy, relieved sigh. "Oh, thank goodness. For a second there, I was worried."

"Believe me, I was worried as well. But, yeah, they said that it would be alright and we would leave on the Sunday instead… but there is a condition."

"A condition? What is it?"

"Well…" It was clear he was nervous about saying this, as he was starting to blush and his eyes were averted from her, so she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, seeing the comforting smile on her face, and he felt a bit more relaxed as he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. He honestly felt that, if he didn't know about them, he wouldn't realise she needed contact lenses because of how clear and bright her eyes were. "They asked if, before the dance, that… you could drop by at my house first, so they could get to know you." He could tell that this was a surprise for her, and her cheeks heating up just backed that up. "Is that okay?"

Her smile grew a little. "Uh huh! Actually, my father wants to take us to the dance, so that works out for the best!"

"Really? Wow, that's great, Rhonda! This means a lot to me, thank you!" He hugged her again, and she laughed happily as she hugged him back, even though it only lasted a few seconds. "So, what was it you were wanting to ask about the dance?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!" Arnold chuckled, but allowed her to speak. "So, I don't know if you were aware, but I have been helping to set up for the dance. I haven't been making any decisions about the dance, since that was all organised by the teachers. I've mainly been there to help decorate and, if anyone has any suggestions they want to make, they'll tell me and I'll pass them on." Arnold nodded. "So, Friday after school, I will be helping to set up. It'll be me, Sheena and the Korean kid in the other sixth grade class."

"You mean, Park?"

"That's him, I wasn't sure if you knew him. Although, saying that now, I shouldn't be surprised since you are pretty much friends with everyone, child or adult." They both laughed. "Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to ask is, if you don't have any other plans, would you be able to help us to set up?"

"Is that all? Rhonda, I'd be more than happy to help!"

"Oh, you are too amazing for words, Arnold Shortman!" She hugged him yet again, and he happily embraced her. This time, however, their ears picked up on the kissy noises that Gerald and Nadine were making behind them. They let go of the hug and looked behind them with irritated faces, but Gerald and Nadine looked away, whistling to pretend that it wasn't them. Rolling their eyes, they turned back around. "As much as she's my best friend, Nadine certainly knows how to pick her moments to annoy me."

"Believe me, Gerald is the exact same! But," he leaned forward, so Rhonda did the same, and he spoke a little more softly, "at least I'm able to tell you that I really like you."

"OMG, has he not asked Phoebe out yet?!" she replied, trying to refrain from laughing. "Those two are so perfect for each other, they should just get it over with and get together!"

"That's what I keep telling him, and every time, he makes up an excuse, like she's never alone, and that Helga acts like a guard dog!"

"I can hear the pair of you!" Gerald moaned, causing them to grin as they sat back up and turned back around. "I mean, I'm happy for the pair of you, but don't rub it in my face!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. The two of you are going to be each other's date, we all know it, so you just need to go for it. She'll say yes, there is no doubt about that."

"Arnold's right, Gerald," Rhonda added, "we all think you two are just perfect together. All it takes for you to make it happen is five words- 'will you be my date?'"

"I wish it was that simple." He then turned to Arnold. "And I'm right about the whole 'guard dog' thing."

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, Gerald, you're not the only one who is having difficulties securing your date." She grinned as she looked towards Nadine. "Is he, Nadine?"

Nadine frowned, blushing from embarrassment. "Now, that's not fair. I have three boys to deal with, rather than one."

"You say that, yet I'm pretty certain that you KNOW which one you prefer."

"We agreed not to talk about that!" she hissed, while the others just laughed amongst themselves. "Besides, it isn't as if you-" She stopped, and her eyes widened. "Rhonda, don't look now."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I-" When she turned around, she yelped and quickly turned back, her eyes wide and fearful. "Oh, God! It's Curly!"

"Huh?" Arnold turned around and watched as Curly passed them by, making his way to the back of the bus. He frowned a little as he turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, you're not worried about being seen with me, are you?"

"Of course not, Arnold," she frowned as well, "it's just… we all know what Curly is like."

"She's got a point, man," Gerald told him, feeling sympathy for Rhonda, "this is the kid that bit off a chicken's head, releases animals from the zoo and into people's personal space, tried to frame Eugene all because he bit the pencil he borrowed, pretended to be a murderous ghost when he couldn't tell a story, and hauled himself up in Wartz's office just because of a mistake about being ball monitor."

"And, not to mention, he is way too obsessed with Rhonda," Nadine pointed out. "He is a huge creep around her."

"The point is, Arnold, if Curly was crazy before, I'm scared of how he will react if he sees you with me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Arnold gave a gentle smile. "Rhonda, it's okay. I know Curly is a bit… eccentric, but I'm not going to let that stop me from being with you. You mean a lot to me, Rhonda," he gently cupped her hand in his own, patting it lightly, "and if needs be, I will make sure he doesn't come after you. I don't want you to have to worry about him. If he gets too close to you, says something that you don't like, or becomes too much to deal with, then you know you can always find me."

Gerald smiled at his friend for being the stand-up guy that he was, Nadine went "aww" at the sweetness of what he had just said, while Rhonda felt her heart melt. Hearing him say that just made her feel even more strongly about him. Any doubts she had about like liking him were gone.

"You are too amazing, Arnold," she told him, "how did I get so lucky to be with you?"

He laughed lightly. "I ask myself the same thing about you."

Unbeknownst to them, Phoebe and Helga had just got on the bus, since the two of them had spent the night at Helga's place the previous night. As they walked to a seat further back, Helga scowled at the couple looking lovingly into each other's eyes. "I tell ya, Pheebs, this is going to be really difficult," she told her friend. "Ruth was easy, since the crush was one way only. Lila was a bit harder, but I managed it. This, however, is something else. I'm talking, if we don't break them up, I could lose Ice Cream for good!"

"Helga, as much as I want you to be with Ice Cream, maybe this is a sign that it just wasn't meant to be," Phoebe explained. Helga scowled, not liking what she heard, but Phoebe continued. "I know how you feel about him, and I know you don't want to lose him, but perhaps it might be wise to consider your alternatives just in case."

Helga was about to retort, but she took a second to think. 'Is Phoebe right?' she asked herself. 'Should I just let him be with her and look for someone else?' She pushed those thoughts away. 'Stop it, Helga! You love him, and that's what counts!' She then frowned. 'But I do want him to be happy…'

"Honestly, Phoebe, I would think you might be right, if those two truly loved each other, or if I saw them kissing. If that was the case, then I'd probably try and accept it. But, since that's not the case, I still have a chance." They saw the bus pull up at the school. "Now, come on, Pheebs. Let's see if we can catch Peapod Kid or Lorenzo before class starts."

Phoebe groaned. "Coming."


	20. Chapter 20- Setting Up For Plan C

While everyone else was sorting out their belongings at their lockers, Helga was busy trying to look over everyone else, trying to scope out either of the two people she needed. It wasn't long before she spotted Peapod Kid at his locker.

Her lips curled upwards into a sneaky smile. "Okay, there's Peapod Kid," she explained to Phoebe as the smart girl was shutting her locker, "now, where's Lorenzo?" A few seconds later, she turned around and saw the Latino rich kid just entering. "Ah, good! Okay, Pheebs, here's the plan- I'm going to tell Peapod Kid that Nadine asked him to the park for around four, while you do the same with Lorenzo. We'll be meeting at the park for half three, which I'll remind them of during recess. That way, when they turn up, she has to pick between them, and Gerald is all yours. Got it?"

"Got it," she replied, although she felt uncertain that she could go through with it.

"Good. Okay, better do so now, bell goes in two minutes."

Helga lightly pushed Phoebe to send her on her way, before heading towards her own 'objective'. Phoebe reluctantly walked up to Lorenzo, who gave a friendly smile as she approached.

"Um, hello, Lorenzo," she greeted him.

"Hello, Phoebe!" he replied. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Actually, Nadine wanted me to ask you something."

His eyes lit up at hearing the mention of her name. "Nadine did? Really? Well, go ahead!"

"We're meeting with her to play catch in the park some time after school, and she wanted to know if you would like to join us."

"Why, of course I would! I would love to join you! What time should I come by?"

"Four o'clock would be the best time, I would imagine."

"Okay! I'll see you there!"

"Okay!" She smiled as he walked past, a spring now in his step, but she released it in a heavy sigh when he was far enough away. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean, I really like Gerald, and I really want to be his date, but if it means doing more of this, then… oh, I'm so confused.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Helga was approaching Peapod Kid. She quickly made her way through the crowd, before leaning against the locker next to the rich kid's.

"Yo! Peapod!" she spoke, getting him to look towards her.

"Ah, Helga!" he greeted back, closing his locker. "This is a… unusual surprise, but not an unwelcome one. Is there something you need?"

"Not really. Just Nadine wanted me to give you a message."

This caught his interest, prompting him to raise his eyebrow, while his eyes slightly widened behind his glasses. "Nadine, you say? I'm intrigued. What did she ask you to tell me?"

"She said to meet her at the park at four, so you can join us to play catch. You down with that?"

His lips curled into a smile. "Why, that is just wonderful! Of course, I shall join you then! I suppose I shall see you later, Helga. Must dash."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." As Helga and Peapod walked their separate ways, Helga caught up with Phoebe, both girls entering their classroom and taking their seats. Helga leaned over to Phoebe. "So, did Lorenzo take the bait?" she whispered.

"Yes, Helga, Lorenzo will be joining us at the park at four o'clock, just like I told him," she answered, although not very enthusiastically. "I take it you were able to convince Peapod Kid to do the same?"

"Yep! Didn't even bat an eyelid at it! Now that those two suckers have agreed to join us, all we have to do is sit back and wait!" She let out a chuckle, but when she looked over at Phoebe, she noticed her friend was looking a bit uncertain. "You okay, Pheebs? You're not having second thoughts about all of this, are you?"

"Not exactly, Helga. It's just… I don't want to do anything that will lead to someone getting hurt or-"

"For crying out loud, Phoebe! Haven't you heard ethics is a dying practice? No one is gonna get hurt from all of this, I promise! Nadine will end up with one of those two, so she'll be happy. Sure, the other will be a little upset, but that'll happen one way or the other! Either way, you get your man and I get man, leaving us all better off than we were before!"

"And what about Rhonda? Won't she be hurt?"

"I doubt it. It's not her first 'date'," she air-quoted, "and it won't be her last. Once Junior High rolls around, Princess will be hanging out with the 'it' crowd and forget all about the little Football Head. Come on, Pheebs, it's me- Helga- don't you trust me?"

"I…" she sighed. "I trust you, Helga. Just promise me you won't go too far with this."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise."

She turned to the front as she saw Mr Simmons walking in, carrying his stuff in his arms with his usual chirpy smile on his face.

"Good morning, class!" he greeted, getting everyone's attention. "This is the start of our last week before we go on our mid-term break. I know you're all very excited for that, so let's make this week extra special, so we're all eager to be back here in two weeks time! A quick reminder that this Saturday is the big dance that I know you are all looking forward to," he mentally chuckled as some of the class moaned, "and I feel confident that you will enjoy it as well. In the meantime, however, we still have some studying to do. Today, we'll start on Geography. You all should have finished preparing your presentations on European capital cities, but I'll give you five minutes to make any last-minute preparations. Arnold, Rhonda, I hope the two of you are okay with going first today."

Arnold shook his head. "Yes, sir," he answered, before turning around to face Rhonda. "That's okay with you, right?"

She smiled as she nodded to him. "Of course, it is."

Helga felt like she could throw up. 'Ugh! Why did it have to be this way?' She mentally groaned. 'Everything was so much easier before Rhonda started to like like him! Sure, I might not have been as kind to the Football Head as she has, and they might be better suited for each other than me and him, but she couldn't possibly love him with every fibre of her being, the way that I do! I have to prove to him that I can-'

"Um, Helga?"

"WHAT!" she snapped at an unsuspecting Eugene, who yelped in fear.

"I-I-I was just g-going to ask if you finished your half of the p-project," he told her, smiling meekly. She rolled her eyes to an annoyed huff.

"Yeah, yeah, here," she mumbled, reaching into her bag and tossing her presentation notes at him, "go nuts." He quickly took the notes she handed him and started to compile them with his own, while Helga stared out of the window. 'Oh, why? Why must I be restricted from being with the one I love most? Is there no chance for me to show him that I truly do care for him, that I love him more than life itself, from his cornflower locks to his heart of pure gold? I would give anything- anything at all to make him happy in the way he makes me, just by existing on the same plane of existence as myself!' She sighed, resting her head in her arms on her desk. 'Anything…'

* * *

Recess quickly rolled around, and everyone was playing outside happily, except for Helga and Phoebe, who sat on the bench, watching everything unfold. Phoebe watched with an optimism that she showed quite commonly, while Helga's face exhibited a depressed boredom. It was easy for Phoebe to notice, causing her concern.

"Are you okay, Helga?" she asked, tilting her head and slightly narrowing her eyes.

"I'm fine, Pheebs," Helga replied, giving a sigh, "just more of my 'Ice Cream Blues'."

"Oh." Phoebe felt conflicted- on the one hand, Helga was her best friend, who she wanted to see be happy, and she was helping her to unite with her own crush. On the other hand, Helga's desires to be with the most helpful member of their class acted as a double-edged sword, in the sense that it not only caused Helga to become obsessive and irrational, but also in the sense that whoever she set her sights on was likely to get hurt if Helga succeeded, and if she didn't succeed, that pain would hurt her instead. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really." Helga's eyes blinked as she remembered something. "Oh yeah,"she exclaimed her voice showing a bit more enthusiasm, "we still have the plan to continue. Come on, Pheebs!"

"Coming!"

Phoebe followed after Helga as they approached the monkey bars, where Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Rhonda were blissfully relaxing. Upon seeing Helga, Rhonda gave a welcoming smile.

"Helga!" she greeted. "How nice of you to join us!"

"It is?" Gerald muttered to Arnold, receiving an elbow to the ribs. "Ow! I mean, oh! Yeah, it is!"

"Care to join us?" Arnold offered.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat, Football Head," she told him, grabbing the top frame and swinging herself up to a seated position. Phoebe tried to do the same, but her shorter height made that impossible.

"Need a hand, Phoebe?" Gerald offered, hanging upside down and holding out a hand. She blushed as she nodded. She grabbed his hand, and he lifted her up, allowing the pair of them to sit next to each other. "There you go!"

"Thank you," she told him, blushing while subconsciously putting her hand on top of his. Either he noticed and didn't mind, or he didn't notice, because he didn't remove his hand from underneath. The pair were oblivious to the smirks exchanged between Arnold, Rhonda and Nadine.

"So," Helga spoke, "you guys still on for catch later?"

"Oh, yeah!" Arnold responded. "We'll be there!"

"Will I have a chance to change first?" Rhonda asked. "I have this outfit that I have been dying to try, and this is the perfect occasion for it!"

Helga rolled her eyes, lightly laughing. "Typical Princess. Yeah, sure, just be there at half three."

"Listen, Pataki," Gerald spoke up, "not that I'm against the invite, but how come you wanted us to join you so badly?"

"Gerald!" Arnold hissed.

"Nah, it's okay, Hair Boy," Helga cut in, throwing away any resentment with a wave. "It's fine. I know I'm not exactly 'good buddies' with you guys, but I need some advice, and I can't exactly ask for it here."

"What kind of advice?"

"Actually, Arnoldo, it's girly advice that I need from Rhonda and Nadine, but since you've been spending so much time with Princess lately, I figured I might as well ask you and Tall Hair Boy to come too!"

"Oh! Well, thanks, I guess."

"Don't mention it." It wasn't much longer before the bell went. "Well, there's the bell. Let's go, Pheebs!"

Helga hopped down and started walking inside, while Gerald gently lowered Phoebe back down to the ground. She curtsied to him, giving a grateful smile. "Thank you, Gerald."

"No problem, Phoebe," he replied, giving a grin that made her blush heavily. "I'll be sure to talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go, Pheebs!" Helga hollered.

"Going!"

As Phoebe walked after Helga, Gerald sighed blissfully.

" _She's so cute when she does that!"_ he heard Arnold say behind him in a bad imitation of his voice. _"I wish I could just ask her out already!"_

Gerald, flustered and wide-eyed, turned around and glared at Arnold, ignoring his best friend's smug expression and the giggles emanating from the two girls. "What are you talking about?" he stressed through gritted teeth, darting his eyes back and forth to the two girls, who rolled their eyes at him.

"Gerald, we told you earlier that we know you have a major crush on Phoebe! I would even go as far as to say you love her!" Rhonda pointed out.

Gerald groaned. "Have I been that obvious?!"

Nadine laughed. "Gerald, it's been obvious since the third grade!" Nadine explained. "How you haven't asked her to the dance yet, no one can figure out! You even had the perfect opportunity just now!"

He blushed at the sudden news of how obvious he had been about his feelings for Phoebe. "W-well, I just… I really do like her, and I wanna do it right, because if I don't, I'll never get that chance to show her again."

Rhonda put a hand over her heart, taken aback by the sweetness of his words. She gave a sympathetic smile. "Gerald, while I must commend your sentiments, you should probably ask her soon. The longer you wait, the more nervous she will become that you won't ask her, and someone else will!"

"Really?" They all nodded. "So, Rhonda, did you feel that way about Arnold asking you?" She gave another nod. "A-and, Nadine, have you been feeling that way about your… situation?" Just like Rhonda, she also nodded. "Wow! I never even thought of it like that! Kinda ironic, since I've been getting more nervous as I've waited."

Arnold felt an irritating sensation of being dumbfounded drop on him like a tonne of bricks. "No duh! How did you not realise that until now?!" Gerald just shrugged, causing Arnold to groan. He shook his head, before giving a sincere smile and placing his hand on Gerald's shoulder. "Gerald, trust what I'm about to say. When we meet up at the park later, just walk up to Phoebe and tell her- JUST tell her- how you feel and ask her. That's all she wants to hear."

"You mean that?" Arnold nodded, and as he turned to the girls, Gerald saw them nodding too. He felt a wave of confidence lift his spirit. "Yeah. You're right! Thanks, guys! I needed this."

"No problem, Gerald." Arnold and Gerald held out their hands, engaging in their special handshake. "Alright, we better head in before we're marked as late."

So, they hopped down and headed inside, oblivious to the pair of bespectacled eyes gazing at them from the bushes, watching with mad intentions…


	21. Chapter 21- Crazy Is As Crazy Does

Lunch soon rolled around, and everyone quickly made their way towards the lunch room. "Thank goodness that's over with," Rhonda sighed, having never been a fan of science, "I could not take another minute of that."

"I know what you mean, Rhonda," Nadine replied, nodding as they took their place in the queue, "just because I like bugs doesn't mean I like everything about science, and that includes the body."

"I know, right? They get so graphic about it, it's any wonder I'm hungry at all!" She picked up her tray and started to move it down the line, Nadine doing the same behind her. "So, any luck with your boy problems?"

Nadine groaned. "Don't remind me. I could just tell that both Joe and Lorenzo were watching me at recess. They're good guys, but I'm starting to think otherwise about them."

Rhonda smiled at this, in a way that showed she understood. "Ah, yes. Feminine beauty- both a gift and a curse." She then smirked, looking Nadine in the eyes. "So, does this mean you might want Tucker to take you instead?"

Nadine's cheeks went pinker. "Maybe… the only problem is I don't get to see that much of him."

"Hmm… that's true. Come to think of it, do we have any lessons at all with him?"

"I don't think so."

Rhonda hummed as she thought, an idea forming in her head. "Well… then, maybe you need to ask him out!"

Nadine looked at her, surprised. "What?!"

Rhonda's smile grew. "You heard me. I think he might be a bit shy, so perhaps you should be the one to ask him!"

"Rhonda, you're crazy! I don't know where he lives, I don't know where he hangs out, I don't see him a lot, and basketball practice this week was cancelled due to preparations for the dance. How could I possibly ask him?"

Rhonda furrowed her brow. "Oh… to be honest, I kind of expected you to do it at practice… still, no bother! All you have to do is find him once and ask him out. Two easy steps is all it takes." She held up two fingers. "Do you trust me, Nadine?"

"I trust you more than I do your plan, Rhonda."

Her face dropped as they picked up their now full trays and began to walk to a table. "Come on, Nadine. Have a little faith in m-EEEEEK!"

As Rhonda turned around, she found herself in front of Curly, his thick, red framed glasses hiding the mischievous glint in his eyes as he grinned at her.

"Ah, Rhonda!" he greeted, his voice instantly making her feel uncomfortable enough to step back. "You have no idea how good it is for me to see you again, and so close! The past week that we have been apart has been unbearable, not being able to see your beautiful black hair, hear you speak with your angelic voice, and I know that you too have been missing Daddy in all of his glorious splendour!" Rhonda shuddered, looking to Nadine for help, but her friend just shrugged at her. "But neither of us need to worry ourselves any longer. My sentence has been finished, and I am now free to be with you again! Now," he dipped her, causing her to drop her lunch, and he moved his head close to hers, and in a disturbing manner, he told her, "give Daddy some sugar."

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE FREAK!" she screamed, pushing his head away from hers and wiping her clothes. "Don't you DARE touch me with those filthy fingers of yours!"

He chuckled. "Now, now, my sweet red rose, do not be afraid! You know that you and I are to be together, and come this Saturday, everyone shall see us on the dance floor, moving to our own groove with our lips pressed together! I know you dig me, and I would be more than happy to take you, Rhonda, my sweet."

"Well, I, for one, don't want to be anywhere near you! You're a sick, twisted little freak! No one deserves to be put anywhere near you, let alone be forced to dance with you!" She crossed her arms. "And, for your information, I already have a date, and he is a much better boy than you! He actually appreciates me, considers how I am feeling, and treats me as a person, not as some trophy!"

This piqued his interest. "Oh, is that so?" She nodded. "And, if I may ask, who is your 'date'?" he asked, using air quotes for emphasis.

"Arnold."

His eyebrows shot up. "Arnold?! The football-head?!"

Again, she nodded. He stood there in shock, trying to digest the information he had just received… before his shock turned into a growing, manic, crazed laughter. Everyone just watched him in disbelief, thinking he had become even crazier than before (and, considering this is Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe, that was something). Rhonda looked scared as she turned to Nadine, who was just as concerned.

"W-w-what's so funny, Curly?" she stuttered.

"Oh, I see what this is!" He said between bursts of laughter. "I heard the rumours as soon as I arrived this morning, but I shrugged them off as just silly rumours. Even when I saw you and Nadine with him and Gerald at recess, I didn't believe it, but now that I hear it in front of me, I finally get it! I understand what you've been doing while I've been away!"

Rhonda had no idea what he was getting on about, but decided to go along with it. "And what, pray tell, is that?"

He slid his glasses up his nose with his finger, his manic grin still on his face. "He was my stand in!" Rhonda looked at him with a confused expression, genuinely thinking he needed medical help. "While I've been gone, you haven't seen me around, and it drove you crazy, to the point where you needed someone to fill the void in your life that I had left behind, and after the 'incident' last Wednesday- yes, I know all about what happened- you decided his guilt would make him be the perfect choice, and he still thinks that you and he both want each other." He then rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around her with more force, while she tried to squirm out. "But no longer do you need to put up this charade! You and I are together again! Why have a small fry, when you can have the big fish?! I know how badly you want me, and frankly, I'm all yours!"

* * *

"Man, that kid has something missing in his brain!" Gerald winced as he watched Curly's delirious rave, the glasses wearing kid having drawn the attention of everyone in the lunch room. "Like, what does he not understand? No means no, man! Let it go, already!" He looked over at Arnold, and saw something in him he had never seen before- rage. It wasn't like a small amount of anger- no, no, no, this was full blown, ready to burst, end of the fuse rage. His teeth were gritted, his clenched fists were shaking on the table, and his eyes were shooting daggers at PS118's resident 'psycho'. A little taken aback, Gerald put a hand on Arnold's shoulder, but it was quickly shrugged away. "Arnold, slow down, man! I get why you're angry, it's obvious, but this is Curly! No one knows what'll happen to you if you interfere. Plus, Rhonda deals with him constantly, so she's gotta have a way outta this!" Looking back at the scene, however, Gerald realised that wasn't entirely the truth. He saw the fear in Rhonda's eyes as Curly held her close to him, squirming desperately for some kind of release. "Damn, I think his craziness may have stepped up while he was suspended. You agree, Arnold?" No response was heard. "Arnold?" Turning, he saw his friend stand up and stomp in the direction of Curly and Rhonda. Gerald knew what he was doing, but prayed otherwise. "He isn't going to get involved, there is NO WAY he is getting involved!"

"HEY!"

Gerald's head hit the table. "I can't believe he's getting involved." He stood up. "Guess I better be there in case he needs bailing out."

* * *

Curly stared in shock as Arnold pushed him off of, and away from, Rhonda. The blonde-haired kid stood between Curly and the object of his affections.

"What do you think you are doing?!" he challenged.

"The right thing, Curly," he shot back, his rage not having subsided. "Let me make one thing crystal clear to you, Curly- I don't care what you think is right or not, you do NOT put your hands on anyone that does not want you too. Rhonda is a person- not an object, not a pet, not a trophy, a person, and that means she has feelings, thoughts, and choices that she can make. If she chooses that she doesn't want you to touch her or be treated like you own her, then you don't touch her, and you don't treat her that way."

"Listen here, you football-headed-"

"No, YOU listen, Curly!" He pushed him again, sending him a couple of steps back. "I care very deeply about Rhonda, and I will not allow you to force yourself upon her as if she was your property! She is a smart, caring, kind person, and I will not allow you to treat her like you just did! If you ever try and do that to her, or anyone, for that matter, then you have to go through me. I'm not going to let you treat people like that, and especially not Rhonda!"

He held out a hand for Rhonda, and she accepted it, before they started to walk away. Curly, however, had lost his patience. "Now, look here! I don't know what tree you've crawled down from, but-"

Arnold turned around, seeing red as he let out a low, uncharacteristically aggressive growl. Curly jumped back, genuinely frightened. Arnold winced, emitting an angry sigh, before he looked back at him with a glare that could kill a man. "Don't let me see you anywhere near her again. Got it?"

Curly gulped, nodding before walking away. Everyone who was watching, unsure how to react, started chatting amongst themselves again. Arnold nodded when he knew Curly was gone, before turning to Rhonda. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a caring smile, nodding. "I am, thanks to you, Arnold." She bent down to kiss him on the cheek, causing him to sigh happily and blush madly.

"I gotta give it to you, Arnold," Gerald told his friend as he walked out, "You really know how to stand up to someone when it counts. I had doubts about you dealing with Curly, but you really pulled through in the end!"

"I couldn't let him get away with that, Gerald. It wasn't right of him to treat her like that."

"Well, you did good, man!" He turned to the girls. "You two wanna join our table, in case the nut job comes back? I doubt he'll step near you if Arnold's around?"

"That sounds perfect," Rhonda replied, looking to Arnold, "I know I'll be safe with you."

"Sure thing. And you can share some of my lunch with me too, since Curly caused you to drop yours."

She hugged him close. "You are just too sweet."

He hugged her back, then gave her hand a light squeeze for comfort, before they went back to the table. Helga and Phoebe, having never taken their eyes off of them, were still surprised.

"Y'gotta admit," Helga told her, "he really stepped up! In fact, now that Curly's on their case, I may not need to do anything!"

Phoebe gulped. "Aren't you afraid he'll get hurt by Curly, though?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Helga. "Oh… you're right, but… to be honest, Pheebs, there isn't much that can be done about the little freak, so we just have to hope that doesn't happen. In the meantime, we'll get you set up with Gerald, and I'll find a way to get Arnold and Rhonda split up before he gets hurt."

"If you say so, Helga."

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, Curly was hidden away in one of the toilets stalls, rocking back and forth on the seat. "That dumb, ignorant do-gooder! How dare he try and separate me from my beloved Rhonda! And, to think, that he actually has her tricked into being with him! That beautiful girl is meant for me, and me alone! I must have her, she IS mine!" Then, as an idea came to mind, a smile of evil intentions grew from his lips. "Oh, Arnold, you poor, naïve fool! You have no idea what hell you have brought upon you! I shall make you rue the day that you DARED to interfere in my plans! I AM THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE, AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!"


	22. Chapter 22- Plan C: Catch at the park

"Okay, class!" Mr Simmons announced after the final bell went, everyone quickly beginning to pack their things away. "Have a great day, and be sure to have your English assignments ready for tomorrow morning!"

Everyone eagerly started to make their way out of the classroom, grabbing their bags and heading straight for the exit. As Arnold and Gerald did just that, Helga caught up to them, with Phoebe not far behind.

"So, see you two in thirty minutes," she reminded him, "and don't be late! Let's go, Pheebs!"

"We know, Helga, we know," Arnold sighed, even though Helga and Phoebe were already ahead of them.

"I'm telling you, Arnold, something feels off about this," Gerald warned his friend. "Helga is acting weirdly kind to us. She has never been particularly friendly with me, Rhonda or Nadine, and that's not even talking about how she's treated you, despite her," he cleared his throat, "'affections' for you. I think she might be planning something."

"Gerald, you're nuts. What would she gain from hanging out with us, anyway, other than a bit of fun with friends?" Gerald opened his mouth to answer, but soon closed it again when he couldn't. "Exactly. Just calm down, and relax. I'll go grab my things from the Boarding house, you go get your stuff, and we'll meet at the park. Alright?"

Gerald sighed, but gave Arnold a smile and their usual handshake. "Alright, Arnold. I'm trusting you on this."

* * *

Helga and Phoebe stood waiting at the park. Both had a mitt on their hands, while Helga was glancing at her watch that read '15:27'. "They should be here any minute, Phoebe," she told her.

"Are you sure this will work, Helga?" Phoebe asked, looking uncertain. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about all this."

Helga frowned as she turned to her friend. "Phoebe, that actually hurts a bit. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Well, I do, Helga. It's just-"

"Hey." She put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, Pheebs. Nothing is gonna go wrong, no one is going to get hurt, and you'll finally end up with Geraldo like you've been so desperately wanting!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pheebs, you're my best friend. I'm only trying to help you."

It took her a second, but Phoebe finally smiled back. "You're right. I'm sorry I doubted you, Helga."

Helga waved it off. "Relax, Pheebs, I don't hold grudges." Turning around, she saw Arnold and Gerald coming towards them, so she frowned at them. "About time you got here! You were almost late, for Criminy!"

"Relax, Pataki," Gerald smirked as he looked at his watch, "we're a minute early! We ain't losing daylight!"

"Hmmph!" She crossed her arms. "Well, we will be if Princess and Spidine don't show up soon! What's keeping them, Football Head?"

Arnold just looked at her blankly. "How would I know where they are?" he asked.

"Well, obviously you do, since you two are now boyfriend and girlfriend!" Arnold blushed at the suggestion, intensified by the smirk and laughter of Gerald, and Phoebe's own restrained giggles. "I'm surprised you're not escorting her here, hand in hand like you always seem to these days."

His blush grew again. "Helga, th-that's not-"

"We're here!" they heard Rhonda shout. Looking in the direction that the shout came from, Arnold gasped as he saw what she was wearing. Rhonda was wearing a slim fitting, red crop top, and grey yoga pants, adorned by red Nancy Spumoni sneakers and white ankle socks. To make the ensemble even more perfect, she had the same golden heart necklace on that she was seen in the prior Wednesday. Seeing Arnold's expression made her smile as she approached her football-headed crush, with Nadine following not far behind. "So, Arnold… how do I look?"

She gave him a twirl, and he blushed at how attractive she was, noting the way her hair fell perfectly into place. "Y-y-you look…" he gave her a goofy smile. "You look amazing."

It was obvious to her that he was telling the truth, and she couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "You're too sweet."

She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. While his blush was practically pure red by this point, he didn't mind, feeling a warmth in him as her lips pressed against her cheeks. Helga, on the other hand, felt angry at seeing this.

'These two are getting a little too close for my liking,' she thought to herself, while being careful to maintain a straight face. "Okay!" She shouted, gathering everyone's attention. "Since we're all here, and we have our gear, we might as well get started. I was hoping we could get in about an hour's worth of practice, unless anyone has an issue with that?" No one spoke up at this. "Alright, let's pair up! Gerald, you throw with Phoebe! Football Head, you throw with Spidine! I'll throw with Rhonda!"

No one argued with her as they paired up and began to throw back and forth.

"So, Pataki!" Gerald called out as he threw to Phoebe. "Remind me, exactly- what brought this on?"

She threw a deadly stare his way. "What's THAT supposed to mean, Geraldo?"

"I mean, how come you asked us to join you out here? Not that we aren't flattered that you asked, but none of us are exactly your usual first choices."

"Gerald!" Arnold hissed.

Fortunately for Helga, she had a lie prepared. "Ah, forget it. I actually had two reasons for asking you guys to join me. One is I need some advice from Princess, but not just yet, and the other is I feel like I did bad in the game yesterday, so Pheebs agreed to help me work on throwing."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at Helga. "I did?"

Helga turned to her. "Yeah, Pheebs! Remember? It was at Slausen's, I asked if you could help me, and you said yes."

It didn't take much for Phoebe to see what Helga was getting at, so she played along. "Oh, right! I did!"

Helga smiled a bit stronger at hearing this. "Right. So, anyway, we saw you guys, and I figured I'd ask you along. You all did pretty good yesterday."

Gerald paused at hearing that. "Really?"

"What, did I stutter? I am capable of complimenting people, Tall Hair Boy!" She turned to Rhonda. "I was particularly impressed by you, Princess!"

This genuinely surprised her. "You were?" she asked.

"Yeah! You and Nadine here got the most runs each! I can expect that from Nadine, since she's, like, the sportiest person in our school, but I wouldn't have expected it from you!"

A little uncertain how to react to that, Rhonda cleared her throat and put on a smile. "Well, erm, thank you, I guess."

"Eh, don't mention it." The truth was, Helga was actually telling the truth when she had brought that up.

"Yeah, Rhonda, you did amazing yesterday!" Arnold told her, and just like any of his compliments did, her heart went warm at hearing that, her cheeks heating up.

"Well, thank you, Arnold. And, of course, you don't need reminding of how well you did yesterday, seeing as you were the one to win the game for your team."

He blushed at that statement, not unnoticed by Helga, who sighed internally. 'This could be tough to put up with.' "Alright, enough yapping. We came to throw the ball around, so let's do that." So, for the next thirty minutes, they would play catch amongst themselves, switching partners every so often. Helga, much to her surprise, found herself genuinely having a lot of fun with them, almost forgetting the real reason that she had brought them there to begin with. 'Man, I can't think of the last time I had this much fun! Why don't we all hang out more often? I mean, we all have our own pairs of friendships, like me and Phoebe, but we really should hang out more, the six of us- especially since Phoebe will be going out with Gerald soon, and Arnold's with Rhonda now.' She stopped what she was doing and frowned at that thought. 'Oh, right. That's why. Because now that Rhonda is with Arnold, if I don't do something, that will mean I can't date him, no matter how badly I want to. And it's a shame, since they seem like they go together really well… am I making a mistake, trying to break them up?'

"Helga?" Nadine asked, interrupting her internal monologue. "You stopped throwing, is everything alright?"

"Huh?" She shook her head to regain face. "Oh, Yeah. Sorry, just something came to mind."

Nadine smiled. "Don't worry about it." She raised her mitt to catch the ball that Helga threw, but before she could throw it back, she furrowed her brow as she saw something. "What's he doing here?"

Helga turned around, and noticed Lorenzo coming towards them, mitt in hand. "Huh," she let out, as everyone else turned to look at him. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, at least Phoebe will get something out of this!'

"Hola, Nadine!" he called out, approaching the tan girl. "I must be late, I apologise! Are you all ready to play?"

"Huh? Wait, what- I mean- why-" She was so confused by this, and that only got worse.

"What are YOU doing here?" they heard another voice say, and when they turned around, they saw a Peapod Kid approaching, also with a mitt in hand. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry for being late, Nadine." He shot an ugly look towards Lorenzo, walking right up to him. "I didn't realise that I would be seeing YOU here."

Lorenzo scoffed. "I must 'terribly' say the same thing about you, amigo."

This struck a nerve with him. "You know, I've really had enough with you! I made it clear to you that I would be escorting Nadine to the dance, and I intend for that to be the case!"

"Well, I told you that I was not okay with that, so I will not step aside!"

Nadine just looked on as the two bickered over her. She tried to break up the argument and get them to calm down, but they almost didn't notice her, and were too focused on arguing. As the argument got more heated, she grew angrier, and it didn't take long for her to reach her boiling point.

"STOP!" she snapped, fuming. As everyone turned towards her, they could see she was truly angry, her breathing heavy and her face red, tears threatening to pour from her eyes. "Just stop it already! It isn't worth all this!"

Without another word, Nadine stormed off. "Nadine!" Rhonda called out, as everyone looked in the direction she had left, but Helga placed a hand on Rhonda's shoulder.

"Give her time to cool off, Princess," Helga advised, "she needs to think by herself for a little bit." Rhonda wanted to argue, but Helga was right, so she nodded with a sigh. "Since she's sorting herself out, we should take a break anyway. I was actually hoping I could get some fashion advice from you."

Rhonda's eyebrows shot up at hearing this. "Fashion advice?"

"Yeah. See, I've got a dress picked out for Saturday, and Phoebe said she likes it, but I need a different perspective to be sure."

"Do you have a picture?" Helga gave a nod, pulling a picture from the catalogue she bought it from and gave it to Rhonda, who took a couple of glances between Helga and the picture. "Hmm… well, it's a nice dress, but I would need to see it on you, or…" An idea came to mind, so she turned to Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe. "Me and Helga need to use the restrooms real quick. We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Arnold replied, before Rhonda led Helga away. He then turned to Lorenzo and Peapod Kid. "Are you two staying, or-"

"No, no, it's quite clear that this was a terrible mistake," Peapod replied, looking a little guilty.

"Si," Lorenzo added, "apologies for ruining your fun, everyone."

He shot one last dirty look to a Peapod Kid, him sending one back, before they went their separate ways. Once they were gone, it didn't take Arnold long to realise that it was just him, Gerald and Phoebe left, so he smirked. "I'm gonna go grab a drink from the fountain," he told them, "I won't be long."

"Okay," Phoebe replied.

Gerald gave Arnold a questioning glance, while the Football Kid used his eyes to gesture that he should talk to Phoebe, followed by a wink to say, 'good luck', and he walked away. Gerald gulped- if he was ever going to ask her out, it was now.


	23. Chapter 23- Showtime!

'This is it,' Gerald thought to himself, 'if I don't do this now, then I'm never going to do it. I've gotta ask her now.' He started rubbing the back of his neck, uncertain about how to start. This, naturally, created the most awkward of silences that he had ever experienced. Everyone had told him the same thing, and he knew that it was what he wanted, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him what to say. 'Come on, Gerald! This is the girl you've really liked since the third grade! It should not be this hard, man!'

Eventually, the silence made Phoebe uncomfortable. "Erm, I'm going to see what Rhonda and Helga are up to," she excused, beginning to walk away.

"Oh, erm… alright." He was mentally screaming as he watched her walk away. 'What are you doing, man?! Don't let her walk away like that, this is your LAST CHANCE!' He clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find the determination to get her to stay. "No!"

His shout startled her, causing her to turn around and look perplexed at him. "What?"

He relaxed his fist. "I mean…" He walked up to her, carefully taking her hand into his own. As she looked into his eyes, still confused, she saw a confidence in his eyes. "There's something I have to ask you. Is it okay if we sit down?" Curious, she nodded, and he led her to a bench. He took a deep breath, before he began to speak. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now, but I either didn't know what to say, or there wasn't the opportunity for me to do so, because the only way for me to do this right is with just you listening. No Arnold, no Helga- just you and me."

She didn't understand where he was going with it, but it was clear that it was important to him, so she wanted to know what was on his mind. "Gerald," she told him with a friendly smile, "it's me. You can ask me anything."

Hearing this, he relaxed a little and smiled back. "Thanks, Phoebe. You see… the truth is… I've liked you- well, like liked you- pretty much since third grade, and I kind of thought that you might feel the same way too, but I was too scared to, well, make it official and properly ask you out." She was starting to get the idea of where he was going with it, and felt increasingly excited. "You're really special to me, Phoebe, and I really care about you, so I felt like this needed to be really special."

"Really?" she joked, emitting a cute giggle that Gerald couldn't help but laugh along with, their cheeks heating up a little.

"Yeah. So, the more I thought about how important it was for me to make this special, the harder it became for me to ask, and it was almost like I was adding pressure to myself. Despite what everyone has been telling me, I just couldn't figure out how to do it, but I finally realise now, since it's just you and me, that they were right- the best thing I can do is come out and ask it."

"Which is?" She could feel tears of joy trying to break through, but she decided to keep them back until she heard what she was hoping she would hear.

He turned himself side on, so they were face to face, looking into each other's eyes. "Phoebe Heyerdahl, would you do me the honour of not only being my date to the dance on Saturday, but be my girlfriend too?"

She could barely contain herself- after weeks of waiting for him to ask her, and thinking that he may ask someone else, the boy that she wanted to be with more than anyone else had finally decided to make their relationship official. It was the thing she had wanted more than anything else ever since thur first 'date' at the Cheese Festival three years ago, so it was of no surprise that she threw her arms around him and allowed her tears to be free, her elation engulfing her.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words!" she cried. "Yes, Gerald Johanssen! There is nothing I would love more than to be your girlfriend!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her too, his own heart feeling complete. "You and me both, Phoebe. You and me both."

* * *

Arnold sighed, having just taken a refreshing drink from the fountain. "Okay, I should be getting back," he said to himself. He started to walk back along the path, but before he got too far, he stopped. He could clearly see Phoebe as she practically leapt at Gerald, a joyous expression on her face. Arnold couldn't help but smile, glad to see the sight in front of him. 'There you go, Gerald. I knew you could do it. All you had to do was take that one important step.'

Arnold was too busy looking at his friend in approval, that he didn't notice Stinky approach him from behind. "Hey, Arnold," he greeted. When Arnold didn't respond straight away, he looked in the direction that Arnold was looking, and his eyes went wide. "Willikers! He finally managed to ask her?"

"Yep. He sure did. I knew he would, he just needed to convince himself he could do it."

"Do you reckon we oughta go over and congratulate him?"

"Nah. Let's give them a moment to enjoy this, they deserve that much at least."

* * *

After about a minute or so of hugging one another, simply enjoying the embrace they shared, they pulled away slightly, so they could look each other in the eyes. "I'm glad I finally got that over with," Gerald admitted, "I was starting to think I wouldn't be able to do it, and that someone else would try and ask you out instead."

"R-really?" She blushed at the statement. "I can't imagine why."

Gerald smirked. "Well, I can. You're smart and you're cute, for two things." Her blush grew, which caused his smirk to do the same. "Especially when you get all shy like that."

"Okay, I get it. To be honest, I was a little afraid you weren't going to ask me." She frowned a little. "I was worried that you might ask… someone else."

Gerald tilted his head slightly. "Who else would I ask? Phoebe there is not another girl in our class, our year, or our city that I would rather ask out. Who would I possibly ask out instead of you?" He noticed her mumble something, prompting him to raise his eyebrow to her. "Phoebe, what is it? You can tell me?"

She looked a little bit uncomfortable as she answered him, taking her hands off of him. "I… I thought you were going to ask… Nadine."

This made him frown. "Phoebe, why would you ever think I would ask Nadine over you? You mean so much more to me than she ever could."

"Well… you two have been acting friendlier towards each other. Sitting together on the bus, walking together to the baseball game, high-fiving each other. I was starting to think that you liked her." She stopped when she heard him making a low chuckle. "What?"

"Phoebe, all of that was just me and her teasing Arnold and Rhonda! Just some light, friendly teasing about their new relationship! Sure, Nadine's cool, but she's got nothing on you, Phoebe!"

"Nothing… on…" She cupped her hands over her mouth when she realised the mistake she had made. There was never anything going on between Nadine and Gerald, which meant that she had been helping Helga with her plotting, and being slightly harsher towards Nadine, for no reason at all. "Oh no."

Gerald grew concerned at seeing this. "Phoebe?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter? Is everything okay?"

Phoebe shook her head. She looked in the direction Helga had left, a conflicted look on her face as she thought about what to do, before she sighed. 'I'm sorry, Helga,' she thought to herself, 'I have to do this.' She looked guiltily at Gerald. "I need to confess something to you."

* * *

Nadine had found a bench some distance away from where the others were, and sat down in an angry huff. "I can't believe those two!" she groaned, putting her head in her hands. "They're nice guys, but it's not worth this! It's like they forget that it's not just about them, and that my opinion matters too! Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She felt herself becoming overwhelmed by her emotions, so she began to cry a little. "It's not worth all this…" She stopped crying and quickly wiped her eyes when she heard footsteps and the bouncing of a ball heading in her direction. "Sorry," she told them, not even checking who it was, "I was just going, I-"

"Nadine?" the voice, evidently belonging to a boy her age, asked. "Is that you?" Nadine looked up and gasped when she realised that it was Tucker Wittenberg, wearing a white basketball top, red shorts, red sneakers and white socks. He had a basketball in his hands, and his face showed concern. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Oh, erm, hey, Tucker," she gave him a weak smile, whilst trying to hide her minor blush, "I was just heading back to… well…"

"Oh… because, I was kind of hoping you'd stay a little while."

Her blush grew a bit more at hearing this. "Oh… well, I guess I've got some time."

He sat down on the bench next to her. Up close, he noticed her eyes. While he had always thought that she had pretty eyes, he noticed that she had been crying from the redness around them. "Are you sure everything is okay? You look upset."

"It's nothing, really. I don't want to bore you with my problems."

"You could never bore me. And, who knows, maybe I want to know what's wrong." He reached into his pocket and handed her a tissue with a warm smile. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled back, her blush growing yet again. 'Why does he have to be so cute?' she thought to herself, mentally giggling. She gently wiped her eyes with the tissue he gave her. "But, really, everything's okay."

"Nadine, if something is bothering you, then I'd be more than happy to hear."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to trouble you." He gave her a look that bestowed confidence in her. "Well… it's just that… there are these two guys."

"Oh… it's Lorenzo and that Peapod guy, isn't it?" She opened her mouth, ready to ask how he knew, but he beat it to her. "I kind of saw what happened with them last week. They both wanted to ask you to the dance, didn't they?" She silently nodded. "Yeah, I heard a little bit of it. I'm guessing the same thing happened again, then?"

"They just got into such a big argument over me, it felt as though I wasn't even there! I was considering asking one of them before, but now… I don't know."

"Oh…" He suddenly felt nervous, scratching the back of his hand as he lightly blushed.

"Well… to be completely honest with you, I was kind of hoping that… maybe… I could ask you…"

She looked at him, a mix of curiosity and shock on her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think you're pretty and cool, and we might have some things in common… but, if you're going to go with one of those two, I won't stop you."

"Oh, Tucker… that's so sweet of you."

He sighed. "I better get going, I'll see you later, Nadine."

He stood up and started to walk off, and she felt her heart strings pulling her up off the bench to go after him. "Wait!" she called to him, prompting him to turn around. Her cheeks heated up again. "Tucker… I think I'd rather go with you."

His eyes lit up, a smile creeping on his face. "Really?!" She nodded, and his smile grew, as did hers. "Wow! I mean, uh, great! I'd love to go with you, Butterfly!" She giggled at the nickname he gave her, and when he realised he had called her that, he blushed. "Uh, I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know where that-"

"It's fine. I like it."

"I'm glad to hear it." He shuffled his feet on the ground, silence filling the air again. "So… um, if you're not too busy, do you think you'd like to join me for some basketball practice?"

"Well…" She was honestly going to tell him that she was busy with Rhonda and the others, but after a moment of thinking, she smiled instead. "I'd love to."

"Okay, great!"

He held out a hand for her, and she accepted it as they started to walk to the basketball courts.

 **(A/N: so, Gerald finally lets Phoebe know how she feels, and Nadine gets with the boy she really wants, but will Helga's plot to break up Arnold and Phoebe fail? That will have to wait for a future chapter. Actually, I hate to tell you, but I don't know when I will have the next chapter prepared. I've only just started my first year of University, so that takes up a lot of time, and I was ill for the first few weeks (and somehow, I am again), so I can't guarantee when I'll next update. I will return to this, I promise, and I have started the next chapter, but chapters from this point on might come out at a slower rate or less frequently. I hope you can understand this, and thank you so much for reading my work.)**


	24. Chapter 24- Strolling Home

**(A/N: Hey, everyone. I know that it has been a long time since I updated this or posted anything… okay, a month. I started Uni in mid-September, and I'm still finding my feet in this new part of my life, so I felt myself losing the will to write for a little while, and I also didn't know how to continue from where I left off, but thankfully I'm at a point where the workload has lessened a little bit and I can get back to my writing. I also want to thank you guys for reading this, it means a lot to me. I plan to finish this story before Christmas, but I've decided not to schedule myself this time, so I can still enjoy doing this, and you guys can enjoy what I upload. Whenever I get the chance, I'll put up a chapter for you guys. So, without further ado, let's jump back in!)**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Helga, if you wear your hair like that, it will go perfectly with the dress!" Rhonda explained, having just spent five minutes with Helga, testing different hairstyles in the restroom.

"Thanks, Rhonda," Helga replied, still reapplying her ponytails. "I know we don't exactly see eye to eye all the time, but I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, Helga! And I have yet to thank you properly for inviting me and Nadine to join you today, so I believe proper thanks are in order."

"Eh, think nothing of it, Princess."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, but soon frowned when she remembered something. "Oh, Nadine! All this time, she's been by herself! I really should go check on her!"

"I guess you're right, although perhaps the time by herself will be good for her."

"Do you think so?" Helga nodded as they started walking. "Perhaps. I can't help but worry, though, she is my best friend."

"I get what you mean. I might feel the same about Phoebe if it was her."

"While I see what you mean, Helga, I don't think that will be a problem." Helga raised an eyebrow, while Rhonda gave a smug smirk back. "Oh, please! You cannot tell me that you haven't noticed how Gerald has been desperately longing to be with her?"

"Oh, right. Well, yeah, I've noticed, but Tall Hair Boy hasn't got the guts to ask her! And yeah, she really wants him to, but she could never ask him."

"I wouldn't be so certain, Helga. In the end, love will prevail, and those two will be together!"

Helga smirked back at the rich girl. "That off another of your foolproof marriage predictors, Rhonda?"

Rhonda's smirk turned to a face of disgust. "Ugh, don't remind me of that! I was having nightmares about the thought of being married to Curly, I do NOT want to relive that, and I am pretty certain that every other girl in our class, year and school would agree!"

Helga laughed. "I guess. I'd feel sorry for the poor sap who-"

Helga put a hand on Rhonda's shoulder to stop her from moving. Upon doing this, Rhonda looked to Helga, who now had a large smile on her face. "What is it? Why did we stop?"

Helga turned to Rhonda, her smile not faltering. "Something tells me Nadine doesn't need checking on right now."

"How could you possibly-" She gasped as she looked in the same direction Helga was, her eyes landing on Nadine and Tucker, happily playing basketball with each other. Rhonda's eyes went wide, her smile even more so. "I can't believe it! I mean, I knew that he was the boy she really wanted to be with, but I wasn't so sure that they would actually find each other!"

"Well, it looks like she got what she wanted after all!" Helga turned away from Rhonda. "Which means she won't stop Phoebe from getting what she wants," she muttered to herself.

Rhonda seemed to notice Helga speaking to herself. "What did you say?" she asked.

Helga quickly turned around, trying to keep face. "What? I didn't say anything." Rhonda looked uncertain, but shrugged it off whilst Helga looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! Me and Pheebs need to get going to finish some work! You gonna head back as well, or-"

"I think I'll stay here, so I can see just how close these two have really gotten."

"Eh, suit yourself. See you later, Princess."

"See you, Helga." As Helga walked away, Rhonda turned back to the 'new couple', a giddy smile on her face. 'Well, Nadine, it seems you've found the boy you needed…' She straight away thought of Arnold, and giggled. 'Perhaps we both have…'

* * *

"That was probably the hardest thing I have ever done my life, man!" Gerald said to Arnold, as they made their way out of the park. "Seriously, man, I think I'd rather go for another joyride in the bus I drove when saving the neighbourhood!"

Arnold just shook his head, laughing. "Seriously? Well, at least you finally asked her! I've been telling you to do it for the past week, because the two of you are pretty much made for each other by this point. You're both crazy about each other, you get on so well, you have fun when you're together- honestly, I'm still surprised that you two weren't the first to get together for the dance!" They both laughed at that one. As they continued to walk, Gerald looked at Arnold, smiling curiously as he thought. Arnold realised this from the silence, so he turned to his friend and felt uncomfortable at the smile he was receiving. "What? What is it?"

Gerald turned his head forward again, maintaining his smile. "Arnold… this is just a thought, but hear me out on this one. Have you ever thought that, deep down inside, you might be a romantic?"

Of all the things that Gerald had told him in the past, this was definitely one of the more unusual things he had heard his friend say. It caught him off guard, so he furrowed his brow slightly, thinking about what his friend just said. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, there was your first date with Rhonda. From what you told me, it sounded pretty romantic. But then there's more to it than that. I mean romantic in the wider sense, rather than just relationship stuff. Not only do you always have to see the best in people, even if you don't know them yourself- Pigeon Man, Agatha Caulfield, Torvald, to name a few- but anything you set your mind to, you have a vision for what it's supposed to be, and you make that vision into a reality. You have accomplished things that no normal eleven-year-old should even think about doing, but you still did them anyway. You've saved a neighbourhood by having it declared a national landmark, helped get the local butcher to become councilman despite him having no political experience prior to his election, helped a kid get over his addiction, and so much more. Anybody has a problem, you're the first guy they go to, no matter how big or small, the issue is. If some sort of conflict is arising, you step in to help it reach a peaceful conclusion. I swear it, Arnold- you are a romantic, of life, of love, of everything."

It took Arnold a few moments to digest all that Gerald had just told him. "Honestly… it's not something I've ever considered. I mean, I know that some of that is true, but it's not as if I do that to make me feel good. It's just…"

"What feels right?" Gerald finished for him, causing them both to chuckle. "Yeah, I've learnt that about you, man, and that's the point I'm making here."

Arnold smiled a little more. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. "Maybe you're right, Gerald. Maybe I am a romantic."

"I told you, and I think everyone knows it. Even Helga, and you know she hates you because of it."

"Yeah, but I think she's becoming a better person, and more open to others. I mean, she openly invited us to join her today, and not just us, but Rhonda and Nadine too. Perhaps this is a good thing."

Gerald looked towards the road, hiding his frown from his football-headed friend. "Doubtful," he grumbled. Gerald knew the real reason why Helga had invited them, and he wasn't entirely pleased with it. Phoebe had explained everything to him, including how she had become jealous of Nadine for thinking that he liked the bug enthusiast. He knew Helga had a crush on Arnold after he found out what happened in San Lorenzo, so it wasn't entirely surprising to him, but it still concerned him. Phoebe made him promise not to tel, Arnold, which he did, but he still had to look out for him, since he was his best friend. "Either way, man, it seems you know just the right things to say and do for every occasion. I mean, anyone else would have fallen flat on their face if they tried to ask out Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, but you, my man, you-" He stopped when he realised Arnold was no longer walking alongside him. Turning back around, he saw his friend staring into a shop window. Walking over, he turned to face the glass. "What are you eyeing, man?" Arnold simply pointed towards a necklace. It was silver, and the attached pendant was red diamonds in the form of a rose, with emerald leaves. Gerald smirked when he realised what this meant. "Oh, I see. You think Rhonda would like it, don't you?"

"Maybe it's just the romantic in me, but yeah." They both laughed, but Arnold stopped first, frowning. "Oh."

"What's wrong, man?"

"It's too expensive. There's no way I could afford it." And he was right. The price tag beneath read '$149.99', and with the allowance Arnold received, it would be months before he could afford it.

"Couldn't your parents chip in for it?"

"No, the Boarding House needed some repairs. We have plenty to get by, but not this kind of money."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah." He sighed, before putting on a smile again. "Oh, well. That's just how things go sometimes."

"You're a bold kid, Arnold. Come on, let's get back so we can get that project finished."

With that, the two walked away, unaware that someone had seen the two boys looking at the shop display, and was walking towards it. They picked up the necklace and looked at it, before taking it from the display.

"Perhaps this could help him with his date…"

* * *

"If I'm going to make sure that those two don't stay together after the dance, I'm going to have to do something drastic." They started scribbling down plans and ideas, furiously rushing the pencil back and forth across the page, until eventually they had an idea that met their desires, forcing their lips into a maniacal grin. "Looks like my troubles will be at an end..."


	25. Chapter 25- Reason To Worry?

The next day, Arnold and Gerald walked into class. As they made their way to their seats, Arnold glanced over at Rhonda and Nadine, the latter of whom informing the first that the two boys had walked in. Seeing the rich girl look his way, Arnold gave her a smile and a wave. She giggled at the greeting, before returning it. Gerald grinned at his friend as they sat down.

"Alright, Casanova, we get it," he joked, receiving an eye roll. "You are either the luckiest dude in town, or the most confident."

"Can't I be both?" Arnold chuckled, to which Gerald laughed.

"Touché, my man. Though, I gotta admit- the more I see you two together, the more I think you two go well together."

Arnold, though flattered, raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when you two are together, it's as if you compliment each other. We all know Rhonda has a tendency to be a bit… snooty at times," Arnold frowned, but nodded, "but when with you, it's as if she's just like the rest of us. You, on the other hand, seem to come out of your shell a bit. You're a bold kid, and you always have been, but she seems to make you more-" At this point, Gerald realised that Arnold was lightly laughing. Frowning, he asked, "man, what's so funny?"

Arnold answered, while still laughing, "Gerald, while I appreciate what you're saying, this is exactly what I've been telling you about you and Phoebe!" Gerald scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, causing Arnold to smirk. "Oh, come on, Gerald. I know people say I'm dense, but I've always known that you and Phoebe are meant to be a couple. She acts more confident when she's with you, and you show your sensitive side more with her! The only thing I still don't get is how it took you this long!"

"Because you, Arnold, are a bold kid."

They both laughed at this, loud enough for both Rhonda and Nadine to hear. They looked over, Rhonda smiling.

"I wonder what they could be talking about," Rhonda pondered out loud. Nadine smirked as she heard this.

"I'm sure he'll tell you soon enough, since you two are so close now." Rhonda rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "You two have been together for less than a week, and yet you two have developed such a bond!"

"I know, right? It's so weird! I mean, we're in the sixth grade, you wouldn't expect people our age to know about love… but, when I'm with Arnold… I really feel something. It's warm and exciting… maybe it is love." She noticed Nadine starting to coo, which just made her laugh. "But, then again, he asked me out last Wednesday, and it's only Tuesday. That's six days, so who knows- maybe it is love, or maybe it's something else. I'm not going to label it. Instead, I'm just going to enjoy what we have now."

"Wow… that's really mature of you, Rhonda."

She shrugged. "What can I say?" She glanced at Arnold and smiled. "Arnold just brings out the best in everyone."

"You're right about that. I still remember how he-" She abruptly stopped herself, clearing her throat. Rhonda would have asked why, but she quickly saw for herself, so she groaned. She saw Curly entering the classroom, and every day for the past two years whenever he did that, he would always make a comment to Rhonda that he would deem 'sexy talk' or 'flirting', but Rhonda would deem 'creepy' and 'uncomfortable'. She squeezed her eyes shut, braving herself for whatever he had to say, until… she heard nothing. When she hesitantly opened her eyes and turned around, she realised- much to her surprise- that he had instead opted to just walk past without acknowledging her, take his seat and begin to take out his stuff. Rhonda blinked, bewildered, before turning to face an equally bewildered Nadine. "That was… different."

"Y-Yeah! I mean, I'm glad he didn't say anything like… well, anything that Curly would say. I should feel glad about it, but seeing as this is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe we are talking about… I can't help but feel worried."

"I guess you're right."

"I KNOW I'm right. Take, for instance, the ball monitor instance. He went from acting chummy when he thought he would be ball monitor, to acting exactly like he is now after he was told Sid would be, right before he went absolutely nuts! If he's acting like this, it means he has a vendetta with someone."

"But who could Curly have a vendetta against?" They both thought for a moment, before turning towards Arnold. Rhonda gulped. "I'm sure it couldn't be Arnold," Nadine said in an attempt to reassure Rhonda, but she wasn't convinced.

"I don't know, Nadine," she felt a slight sense of dread, "remember what happened at lunch yesterday? Arnold didn't hold back when he stood up for me! I'm worried that Arnold may get hurt because of me, and I don't want that to happen! I hurt him enough when I shot him down, I don't want to be the reason he gets hurt anymore! I-"

"Rhonda!" Nadine said, a bit forcefully, grabbing Rhonda by the shoulders. "Arnold won't get hurt because of you! Arnold has shown time and time again that he can take care of himself, and he is the most likeable guy anyone knows! If Curly tries to hurt him, then it is not your fault, and Arnold will not get hurt because of it!"

Rhonda took a moment to collect herself, before smiling. "You're right. Arnold won't get hurt, because he knows how to take care of himself. More than anyone else I know."

Nadine cooed. "Is that love I hear in the air?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes, laughing. Back over with Arnold, he overheard the laughter and turned towards Rhonda, smiling at what he saw. "I wonder what they're laughing about. Whatever it is, she seems happy."

"And I'm sure that makes you all too happy yourself, huh, lover boy?" Arnold just shook his head at him. Gerald would've made another comment, but he caught a glimpse of Curly, who had his gaze fixed on the back of Arnold's head. Gerald put on a serious expression. "You might want to watch your back, man."

"How come?" Gerald gestured towards Curly with his head. When Arnold turned his head to look, Curly quickly turned towards the window, but Arnold was just able to see that he had been looking at him. Arnold frowned as he turned back around. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I know you like to see the best in people, but we all know Curly isn't all there upstairs. We all remember the ball monitor incident." Arnold was going to say something, but Gerald cut him off. "I know you can handle yourself, and there's a slight chance it could be nothing, but for Rhonda's sake, just be careful."

Arnold would have told Gerald he was being paranoid, but when he brought up Rhonda, he did feel a bit more cautious. He was looking forward to his date with her, and he didn't want to mess it up before it began, all because of Curly's jealousy. "I… I guess you're right. It might be a good idea to be careful, just in case."

"Smart move, my man."

By this point, everyone had arrived, and Mr Simmons was now entering the classroom. "Good morning, class!" he greeted with his usual positive energy. "We'll begin with maths in a second, but first, I've graded your geography reports from yesterday. First of all, Arnold and Rhonda! Your report on Paris was absolutely wonderful! Rhonda, you showed excellent knowledge on the city's culture, in particular its fashion and its cuisine, and Arnold you proved excellent in showcasing its architecture and the true beauty of the city. Yet another excellent project from the pair of you, I've given you an A plus!"

Arnold and Rhonda smiled as they thanked their teacher, then smiled at each other, giggling. They then turned back to the front, unaware of the uncertain look on Helga's face and the stiff glare coming from Curly.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty mundane, and everyone went home afterwards quite happily. Everyone, that is, except Helga. She wasn't exactly miserable, but throughout the day, she had watched as Arnold and Rhonda hung out together, looking really happy together. She knew that she loved Arnold, that was never in question, but the more she watched Arnold and Rhonda together, the more she wondered if it was right for her to try and break them up. This thought troubled her as she walked home alone, without even Phoebe to accompany her. As she walked in to her house, she was silent as she walked past her father, watching his soaps on the TV.

"Is that you, Olga?" he called out. When he didn't get a response, he looked over his shoulder and saw no one was there. "Miriam! Was that Olga who just came in?!"

"Wha-huh?" she groaned, lifting her table after another of her 'smoothies'.

Bob shrugged it off, returning to his soaps. All the while, Helga had headed into her room. Shutting the door behind her, she slumped onto her bed with a "huff". It had been a rough day for her, and while normally she would try her hand at poetry to relieve her tensions, she wasn't feeling her usual creative spark.

'What is wrong with me?!' she thought to herself. 'I love Arnold, right? I know I haven't been the kindest person to him over the years, but he knows how I feel about him, and I have done my best to try and show him my kinder side… so why am I now questioning myself? I wish I could just talk to Arnold and tell him how I feel…'

Her eyes widened as she realised that she could, in a way. Walking over to her closet, she opened the door and stepped inside. While she no longer built shrines of Arnold, she did have a scrapbook that contained many photos of the Football-headed item of her desires. She grabbed it and flicked to the back page, which had a full-page picture of him from the beginning of sixth grade. She gently ran her hand against it in admiration.

"Oh, Arnold, you golden haired angel, the very blood that runs through my veins, the reason I wake up every morning. How I wish things were not as they were, and that I could take you in my arms, run my fingers through your hair, and- Erm, hold you close to me… Erm…" Once again, the usual feeling Helga got from looking at these pictures was not there. She found herself confused. 'Why can I not express myself to you in the way I could before?' For a moment, she couldn't figure out what the problem was. Surely, if she loved him, she could express it to his picture.

And then it hit her. She gasped as a sudden realisation took over her. 'N-no… it can't be…'

* * *

"I must say, Nadine, that dress will look perfect on you!" Rhonda complimented. Nadine had come round to her house after school to get advice on her dress, and had shown Rhonda the photo.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm a little uncertain about the colour."

"I know what you mean. I personally wouldn't wear it, since I tried blue back in third grade, and it did NOT work. However, with you, the colour should perfectly compliment your hair. And don't worry about the length, it will suit you to a tee."

Nadine gave her a smile. "Thanks, Rhonda."

"No worries, Nadine. You came to the right person."

She chuckled. "Always the fashionista. So, what will you be wearing to the dance?"

This threw Rhonda off her guard. "Erm, what?"

"You're going in a dress, aren't you?"

"W-Well, of course I am!" She tried to hide her nerves, but Nadine could clearly see through the charade, so she sighed. "Okay, so… I originally had something else planned, but… since I'll be going with Arnold, I decided to go with something else. It's a bit of a risk, but… I really hope Arnold will like it."

"Wow, Rhonda! I've never known you to get nervous about fashion! Arnold really must mean a lot to you." Rhonda blushed nervously as she nodded. "Can I see it?"

"Well… I can't get the dress out for you, but I have a picture of me trying it from the boutique, so… please be honest."

"Of course, I will." Rhonda went to her desk and grabbed the photo, handing it to Nadine. When she looked at it, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. When she didn't hear a response for a few seconds, Rhonda felt her nerves return. "Well? How does it look?"


	26. Chapter 26- Pet Panic!

"See you later, Gerald!" Arnold called as he opened the door to the Sunset Arms. As the animals of the street rushed out through the doorway, Arnold noticed that Abner was not among them. 'Hmm… that's odd,' he thought for a moment, but eventually shrugged it off. 'Maybe he's eating in the kitchen.' He walked inside, shutting the door behind him. "I'm back, Grampa!"

"Arnold? Is that you?" Phil called out, his voice coming from the kitchen. "Can you come in here for a second?" Arnold, unsure what he wanted, headed to the kitchen. He saw his grampa standing by the doorway, frowning, a large brownish stain over his wife beater. "I hate to tell ya this, Short Man, but… there's something wrong with Abner."

Arnold's eyes went wide. "What?! What do you mean?! Is he sick?!"

"You better go and take a look for yourself."

Arnold rushed past him, desperate to see if his pet was okay. He gasped when he got inside, seeing Abner laid down on the floor. A small puddle of sick was by his mouth. His eyes were shut.

"Abner!" Arnold rushed over to him. Pressing an ear against Abner's back, Arnold heard breathing from the pig, relieving to hear he was still alive. "Abner, wake up!" He gently patted Abner on the side to wake him up. His eyes opened slightly, and Arnold could see there was weakness and pain behind them. "What's wrong, buddy?" He emitted a small grunt, before throwing up, some of the sick landing on Arnold's jacket sleeve. Arnold looked to his grampa. "Did he eat something he shouldn't have?"

"Not as far as I can tell. All I've fed him is his usual diet, so I don't think it's that. To be fair, though, Short Man, Abner's older than you- thirteen years old! That's a long time for a pig to live. It might be time to consider…"

Arnold knew what he was going to say, and refused to accept it. "No. No, Abner is NOT dying! He's been fine all week long, I will NOT accept that! There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Well, I'd have taken him to the vet before you got back, but your parents took the Packard to go and visit some friends about preparations or… something. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention-"

"GRAMPA!" Arnold yelled, gathering his attention again. "I think I have an idea. Get Abner some water to keep him hydrated, while I make a call."

"Okay, Short Man!"

Arnold quickly went into the hall. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. He heard the dial tone a couple of times, before someone answered. "Hello, is Nadine there? … she's at Rhonda's. Oh, okay. Thank you." He put the phone back down, redialled and picked it up again, waiting for a response.

"Hello?" he heard Rhonda answer. As good as it was to hear her voice, it was an emergency.

"Hey, Rhonda?" he greeted.

"Oh, hey, buddy! How are you?"

"I'm not too good at the moment, Rhonda."

She noticed the worry in her voice and grew worried. "Is everything okay?"

"You know my pig, Abner? He's sick, and I can't take him to the vet. I called Nadine's House, but her mother said she was with you?"

"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry, we're on our way. We'll be five minutes, tops."

"Thank you so much, Rhonda. I'll see you soon."

He hung up the receiver. "Was that your date you just called, Short Man?" Phil called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Grampa! She and Nadine are on the way."

"I'm not sure what good they'll be, Short Man."

Arnold frowned, re-entering the kitchen. "Well, they've been helping at animal shelters, and I didn't know who else to ring."

"Well, you better hope that they can help, or that your parents get back earlier than expected."

Arnold nodded. 'Please, Rhonda… get here soon.'

* * *

Eventually, Rhonda and Nadine arrived at the Boarding House. Rhonda walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Within ten seconds, Arnold had arrived and opened it up. He didn't have his jacket on, but Rhonda could smell the sick that had been on it.

"Rhonda! Nadine!" He said, his voice showing the relief his worried face didn't. "Thank God you're here."

"We came as soon as you called, Arnold," Rhonda talked him.

"Where is he?" Nadine asked.

"In the kitchen." He led them through the hallway. The smell of sick repulsed Rhonda more than Arnold and Nadine, so she hung by the entrance way. Nadine gently rubbed Abner on the side. "Grampa said he's thrown up seven times since he ate, and he didn't feed him anything different." Abner threw up, causing Arnold to sigh. "Make that eight."

"Where do you keep Abner's food?" Nadine asked.

Arnold led her to the cupboard where he kept Abner's food, opening it. While Nadine looked at the food with Arnold, Rhonda noticed Abner looking her way. His eyes looked helpless and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the pig.

'He must feel awful,' she thought, 'but what can I really do? I've only been volunteering for a couple of months, and science isn't really my strong suit. I'm not sure I would be much help.' The more she looked into the pigs' pleading eyes, she felt her heart melt more and more. 'But… can I really stand here and do nothing? Abner is very important to Arnold, so…'

Slowly, she crept around the kitchen, being extremely careful not to stand in the sick while wearing her designer shoes. In hindsight, she should have taken them off, but if she stood in the sick in her socks, she'd have to walk home carrying them. Slowly, but surely, she reached Abner. Crouching down, she hesitantly reached out and started to scratch behind his ear.

"Hey, Abner," she whispered, "someone's not feeling too good, huh?" Abner responded weakly, but positively to the interaction. "Don't worry, Nadine and Arnold will help you get all better. I promise. Just relax and-" She moved her hand over his fat neck, and she felt something strange. "Huh?" She turned to the others. "Arnold, Nadine! I think I've found something."

"What is it?" Arnold asked, hopeful.

"It feels like there's a lump in his throat."

"Let me see." Nadine rushed over and felt where Rhonda found the lump. "She's right. It feels like something is lodged in his throat. It must be triggering a gag reflex, which is why he's throwing up so much."

"Is it serious?"

"It's big enough to cause a lump, but I think we can just reach in and grab it." Nadine looked around the kitchen, before seeing the bin bags in the cabinet. "Rhonda, hand me those bin bags. Arnold, I need some gloves."

"We keep some in the bathroom, I'll go get them." While Arnold ran upstairs, Rhonda handed Nadine the bin bags, which she then used to cover up her clothing, before laying Abner on some on his belly. Arnold quickly returned with a box of disposable latex gloves. Putting on a pair, Nadine nodded. "Okay, we can start. Arnold put on some of those gloves, and hold Abner's mouth open." Arnold did as she told him, and she reached in to try and grab what was causing Abner to throw up. However, the feeling of Nadine's hand in his mouth made him squirm. "Arnold, I can't find it if he keeps moving."

"I've got it," Rhonda told her. She gently but firmly held him in place, stroking his head. "It's gonna be okay, Abner. Just sit still and it'll be over soon."

While it still felt uncomfortable, Abner sat still after hearing this. Nadine made quick work, finding something in his throat and gently pulling it out, revealing it to be a wristwatch. Abner threw up again, mostly on the bin bags covering Nadine, but after that, his eyes opened up wider and he smiled.

"I think he'll be just fine, Arnold," Nadine reassured him.

He let out a relieved sigh. "That's good. Thank you so much, Nadine."

"It's really no problem, Arnold. I was happy to help."

He nodded to her, then turned to Rhonda, who had stood up. "And thank you, Rhonda. I can't even begin to say how much help you've been."

"Oh, Arnold, you don't have to do that. I hardly did anything."

"Actually, Rhonda, you did rather a lot," Nadine told her. "Had you not noticed that lump, Abner could have thrown up so much, it wouldn't just be a mess, but it would have caused internal issues that could have required surgery or medication to fix."

"Really?!" Nadine nodded. "Well… I-I'm sure you would have noticed."

"I think you shouldn't be so modest," Arnold told her, a bright smile on his face, "and I think Abner agrees."

Rhonda was confused for a second, but when he pointed downwards, she realised he was nuzzling her feet, grunting happily. Blushing, she kneeled down to scratch behind his ear. "Well, you're welcome, Abner." She looked towards Arnold. "And you are too."

"I'd give you a hug, but I don't want to get any sick on you."

She laughed at this. "That's fine." She looked back down, and when Abner went to get a drink, she gasped.

"What's wrong, Rhonda?" Arnold asked. Looking down, he gulped, frowning. While helping Rhonda, some of the pig's sick had gotten on her designer shoe. "Oh, no! Rhonda, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about that, I was so worried about Abner!" He removed his gloves and threw them in the bin, then grabbed the kitchen roll from the side. He cleaned up the majority of the vomit from her shoe, but it had left a stain and a smell. "I'm really sorry, Rhonda."

A part of her wanted to scream, considering how much they had cost, but she withheld from doing so. She volunteered to help Abner, and realised there was something more important at that time, so she took a deep breath. "It's… it's okay, Arnold. They- they aren't that new, and they'll clean. The important thing is, that Abner's okay."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, but he still felt guilty. "Still, I would like to make it up to you, especially after you've been so helpful."

"Arnold, really, you don't have to. After all, you're helping to set up for the dance with me and Nadine."

"I know I am, but…" He had an idea. "How about, after we've finished on Friday, I take us to dinner? Mr Hyunh is the head chef, I can ask him to make a reservation."

Rhonda put a hand to her chin. "Actually, that sounds kind of nice. Are you up for it, Nadine?"

"Okay. Just don't turn it into a date- I don't want to be a third wheel for you two."

Both Arnold and Rhonda laughed at this. "You know, Nadine, I'm sure Tucker would be happy to join us," Rhonda suggested, causing Nadine to blush. "I'm even sure he'd help with the preparations, if you asked him."

"S-Shut up," Nadine muttered, fuelling her friends' amusement.

"Okay, sounds like a plan! I'd love for you both to stick around a bit, but I'd better get cleaning up before mom and dad get back."

"Of course, Arnold," Nadine spoke, removing her gloves, "I'll leave the watch with you, in case it belongs to someone."

"Thanks, Nadine." He took the watch, holding it in two fingers because of the vomit, then turned to Rhonda. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rhonda."

She smiled. "See you tomorrow, Arnold."

She blew him a quick kiss, before she and Nadine left. Arnold sighed happily as he heard Phil come in.

"Hey, Short Man, how's he doing?" he asked. Looking down, he saw Abner looking happy and smiled. "Well, would you look at that! He's all better! How did those girls manage that?"

"Rhonda felt a lump against his throat. Nadine checked and saw he had a watch lodged in his throat."

"She found a-" He paused, then checked his wrist, which had no watch on it. Looking to Arnold again, he smiled guiltily at seeing the watch. "Whoops. Guess it must have slipped off when I put his food down." He laughed nervously. "Still, no harm done, right?"

Arnold smirked. "No, no harm done. But you know what this means, right?"

"What's that, then?"

"You're cleaning this up."

He handed Phil the watch, then went upstairs to shower. Phil blinked, processing what happened, then looked down at Abner who grunted, before he laughed it off. "Why, that little…"

* * *

Rhonda quickly returned to her home, Nadine having decided to head home herself. When she got back, she saw her parents' car in the driveway, meaning they were back.

"Mummy! Daddy! I'm home!" She called as she entered the house. Buckley entered the hall upon hearing that.

"Ah, there you are, Rhonda!" he greeted. "We were just beginning to wonder where you were!" He leaned in for a hug, but recoiled at the foul smell. "What on Earth is-" Following the scent, he gasped, seeing the vomit stain on Rhonda's shoe. "What happened to your shoe!"

Looking down, Rhonda sighed. "Oh, right. Arnold called me and Nadine over to his house, because his pet pig Abner was throwing up, and-"

"He let his pet throw up on you?!" he shouted, outraged.

"Well, he didn't LET him, it was-"

"Brooke! Come here, please!" he called. Brooke quickly entered the hall. "That boy, Arnold, allowed his pet pig to throw up on our daughter's shoe!"

Brooke gasped. "My word! Are you alright, my baby?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and it's not like-"

"I can't believe he allowed an animal to do such a thing!"

"Again, it's not like he-"

"I know! I thought he had better control!" Buckley tutted. "Perhaps him dating our daughter isn't as much of a good idea as we first thought."

It was Rhonda's turn to be outraged. "No!" She yelled, surprising both of her parents. "You cannot do that! It wasn't Arnold's fault that Abner threw up on my shoe, since I chose to go over there and help him, and I will not have you stopping me from dating Arnold, all because of a shoe, which can be cleaned quite easily!"

There was a momentary silence. Her parents were shocked- not just because their daughter had snapped at them, but also because of how she was reacting to her clothes being ruined. It was the least upset she had ever been to that kind of incident. In all honesty, it was very mature of her.

"Rhonda, sweetie," Brooke spoke first, "don't worry. We won't stop you from dating that boy if he makes you happy, so let's talk about this rationally. Now, what do you mean you 'chose' to go over there?"

Rhonda sighed. "It's a long story."


	27. Chapter 27- Preparations

"You actually told them everything?" Nadine spoke through the phone, as Rhonda sat on her bed.

"Yep," Rhonda replied, coiling the cord around her finger, "I didn't really have any other option." Rhonda had just finished explaining everything that happened at Arnold's house about an hour prior. "I didn't want to lose my date with Arnold, when it's four days away. I'm really looking forward to this, I don't want it to go wrong."

"I understand. I'm more surprised that you told them about your volunteering with me."

"Well, they didn't seem to believe me when I told them that I chose to comfort Abner while he wasn't feeling well."

"To be fair to them, it isn't something that's typically…. well, typically Rhonda."

Rhonda smirked. "You mean, since it involves me risking getting my clothes ruined?"

Nadine laughed. "Well, kind of, yeah. That's typically how things go with you- if someone spills something on your designer brands, you overreact and distance yourself for awhile. The only time that it didn't work out quite like that-"

"Was with Arnold," she finished for her friend. "Yeah, I get it. It's just so much different with him. When it was Sid and Harold, I could tell they didn't really get why it was important to me, but Arnold… he just gets it. More than that, he cares so much about how important it is to me, that I don't feel quite as bothered about it, because I know he could never mean it. If anything, I feel that he's more important."

After a small moment of silence to take that in, Nadine responded. "Wow, Rhonda… that's really deep of you. I really think Arnold is bringing out the best in you."

Rhonda blushed. "You're right. He really is."

"And well done on refraining from screaming when Abner threw up on your shoe. I honestly thought you were going to storm off when that happened."

"Like I say, I felt like Arnold was more important than that… although, I could have done without the smell."

She giggled, and could hear Nadine doing so on the other end. From downstairs, she heard her father call up. "Rhonda, sweetie! Dinner is almost prepared."

Rhonda cupped a hand over the phone. "Just a minute, daddy!" she called back, before returning the phone to her ear. "I'd better be going, dinner is nearly ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Nadine!"

"See you, Rhonda!"

* * *

"There's something missing," a voice spoke in a dark room, revising the plans they had drawn out. "I have the schematics all prepared, and I know how to avoid an early trigger, in the off chance that some bumbling buffoon discovers the mechanism… but what am I missing?" Looking over it once more, it took a few glances until they suddenly noticed the glaring flaw. "Of course," they grumbled, "the opportunity. I have the means and motivation, but not the opportunity. If this is going to work, I need to prepare when no one will be able to notice, while also being able to sneak in and out. I know how to get in… but when can I execute my plan?" They reached over the desk, grabbing a planner, before flickering through the pages. Eventually, they reached the page that covered the current week, and started looking at the notes that were on them, before pointing on a certain date. "Aha!"

* * *

It was Friday, and the school day was at its end. While most were eager to exit the school grounds, Arnold was in no hurry, despite Gerald rushing him along.

"Come on, Arnold, let's get going!" he moaned. "The arcade's gonna be packed if we don't hurry!"

Arnold chuckled. "Gerald, I told you, I can't. I promised Rhonda I would help her with the preparations for the dance."

As Arnold began to empty his locker, Gerald sighed. "And so, it begins."

Arnold turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

"The beginning of the end. It starts with one trip to the arcade, but from there it grows to a baseball game, then you'll stop hanging out with us if she can't join us. My brother, today, we mourn the loss of a bachelor."

Arnold shook his head at him. "You're hysterical, Gerald."

Gerald chuckled. "I know, I'm just messing with ya."

"Yeah, because if I was like that with Rhonda, we both know you'd be like that with Phoebe."

"Alright, fair point." He looked down the hall, where Rhonda was skipping towards them, folder in hand. "Well, looks like she's ready for you, man. I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold."

"See you, Gerald," Arnold told him, engaging in their handshake. As Gerald walked away, Arnold turned around in time to see Rhonda right in front of him. "Hey, Rhonda!"

"Hey, Arnold," she greeted. "Again, I cannot thank you enough for offering to help. There's a fair bit to do, but it shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Rhonda, I keep telling you, it's fine. I'm happy to help." He glanced at the folder in her hands, and gulped. "I hope that isn't just for me."

She laughed waving it off. "Oh, no, no, no, Arnold! No, this is everything that was discussed over the past few weeks by the teachers. This," she reached in and pulled out a sheet of paper, "is for you. We'll all be working together, but everyone gets their own sheet, in case Mr Simmons or Principal Wartz wants us to delegate tasks."

"Wait, aren't they helping to set up?"

"Not exactly. They're going to be 'monitoring our progress, and…' I forget the rest. Something to do with responsibility, it was Wartz's idea."

He decided not to ask further about it, took the piece of paper and read it once over. "'Clear floor… Set up tables for refreshments… Help carry in music and lighting equipment-"

"The staff will be setting it up properly before the dance, but they need it moving into the hall, so it isn't stored in the teachers' van overnight."

"Oh, okay. 'Set out seating around the hall… stick up banners... inflate balloons…' Really? We're doing balloons for this?"

"I know, it's a bit childish, but it was what people asked for."

"Fair enough. Also, what is this last one?"

She looked at it, Arnold pointing it out to be clear. "Oh, the curtain! Mr Simmons managed to book a photographer, so my parents loaned the curtain as a backdrop."

"Oh, that's kind of cool." Arnold folded up the sheet of paper, putting it in his pocket. "So, is everyone else waiting in the hall, then?"

She nodded. "Shall we?" He nodded, taking her hand in his own as they began to walk towards the sports hall. They walked for a little bit, before Arnold stopped, looking around suspiciously. Rhonda instantly took notice of this and grew concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"I thought I saw… something." He continued looking around for a moment, curious about what he thought he saw, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. "Maybe I'm just imagining things." He shook his head, before smiling to Rhonda. "I'm sure it's fine."

"You're sure?" He nodded. "Alright."

They continued to walk, Rhonda holding his hand a little more firmly for security. They quickly made their way to the sports hall, where Nadine, Tucker, Sheena and Park were already there, listening to Mr Simmons and Principal Wartz briefing them.

"Alright, you've got one hour to get this hall ready," Wartz explained to them, "get to it."

As everyone began to clear up the benches, Mr Simmons turned to see Arnold and Rhonda approaching and smiled. "Ah, Arnold! Thank you for offering to help out!"

Arnold smiled back. "It's nothing, Mr Simmons. I was happy to do it."

"Well, I appreciate it all the same. Now, to save time, Principal Wartz and I have split up the jobs to make this easier. Arnold, you and Park will be setting up the tables and setting up the curtain. Nadine and Tucker volunteered to bring in the chairs and the equipment, so Rhonda, could you help Sheena with the banners and the balloons? Arnold, if you and Park finish with your tasks, feel free to help whoever needs it." Rhonda and Arnold nodded. "Thank you. I find it so special that you're helping today. It brings out a sense of community that you don't always-"

"Alright, you know your jobs, so get to it!" Wartz cut in, not feeling eager about being there.

Arnold and Rhonda rolled their eyes, but proceeded to get to work. While Rhonda began to help Nadine with banners, Arnold followed behind Principal Wartz with Park, Tucker and Nadine. He walked toward a closet door and unlocked it, opening it to show the chairs. Opening the door next to it revealed the tables. "Alright, you two," he said to Tucker and Nadine, "once all the chairs are out, meet me outside and you can start carrying in the equipment. You'll need forty chairs in total, which will be grouped in eights. Put three sets of chairs on one side of the hall, and the rest on the other." He turned to Arnold and Park. "You two need to put four tables together with each set of eight chairs, but before you do that, get three tables out for the musical equipment, then four out for the refreshments table. The music equipment goes in the far-right corner, next to where the stage will be set up tomorrow, and the refreshments tables go at the back. Is that all clear?"

"Yes, Principal Wartz," Arnold replied, with the others nodding.

"Good. Okay, get to it."

Without another word, they began to set up. The floor was already pretty clear, apart from a couple of pieces of rubbish and benches, so it didn't take long for everyone to make sure it was clear before they went on to their own tasks. As they went to grab the first table, Arnold went into the closet to grab a table from its far end, while Park lifted from the near end.

"So, Arnold," Park spoke as they began to move the table, "how come you offered to help?"

"Well, Rhonda asked me, and I didn't want to disappoint her, so I said I would," Arnold explained.

"Ah, I see." They moved the table to the corner where the music equipment would be set up. "If you don't mind me asking, Arnold, what made you want to ask Rhonda to the dance?"

Arnold furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I don't have any issue with you asking her out, nor do I think that you two are bad for each other. I'm just curious, really, as to what it was in particular."

Arnold took a moment to think about it. "Well… I don't really have an answer for that." He looked over at Rhonda, who was holding the ladder while Sheena put up a banner. "I guess I just… felt like she was the one I wanted to ask."

Park saw a smile gracing Arnold's lips. "Well, it sounds like you really like her. I hope things g well for you two."

"Thanks, Park. I appreciate that." They started to head towards the closet to get the next table. "So, are you going with anyone?"

He shook his head. "There wasn't really anyone I wanted to go with. To be fair, out of the guys in my class, there wasn't really anyone who wanted a date. Apart from Tucker, that is."

"Really? I mean, I heard Nadine had a few boys who were wanting to ask her out, but I didn't hear about Tucker being interested until Rhonda told me."

"Well, they do go well together, seeing as they're both so into sports."

"That's true." As they grabbed the second table, Arnold looked over at Tucker and Nadine, who were laughing to each other, and smiled. "And they seem to be having a good time together."

Park smirked. "I never knew you were such a Cupid."

Arnold smirked back. "When you spend as much time as I do around Gerald, who takes two years to finally confess his feelings to Phoebe despite it being glaringly obvious that he felt that way, you tend to pick up on when people like each other."

They both chuckled as they continued to move the tables. Meanwhile, Rhonda and Sheena had successfully put up the first banner, and had moved onto the second. "So, Sheena," Rhonda spoke whilst lifting the first corner of the banner into position, "how are you feeling about your date with Eugene at the dance?"

"To be honest, I'm excited, but a little nervous," she told her. "Eugene is really sweet, and we have a lot in common. I know he can sometimes be… accident prone, but he would never hurt someone on purpose."

"Then, how come you're so nervous? It sounds like you're really looking forward to it."

"Oh, I am. It's just… I don't want anything to go wrong. I don't want to disappoint Eugene, he looked so happy when I said I would go with him."

"I can see what you mean." As Rhonda stapled up the banner's corners and climbed down the ladder to reposition it, she turned to Sheena. "Sheena, just tell me a few things. Do you have a dress picked out?" Sheena nodded. "Do you feel confident that it looks good?" Again, she nodded. "And do you truly want to go to the dance with Eugene?"

"Of course, I do! I couldn't imagine myself going with anyone else!"

Rhonda smiled. "Then, you have nothing to worry about. Everything will happen as it is meant to, and you and Eugene will have a great time."

Sheena smiled even more at hearing that. "Wow… thank you so much, Rhonda! How do you act so confidently about things like this?"

"Sheena, do you remember when my family temporarily lost their money, and I lived at Arnold's boarding house?"

"Oh, yeah… I hope you don't mind me saying, but you went a little bit…"

Noticing that she wouldn't finish, Rhonda waved it off. "You're right, but once Arnold told me to get over myself, I made the most of what I had. Honestly, without him, I would never have had the confidence to make that shower curtain dress and wear it to school. But, because I did, it worked out." She smirked. "Of course, it does HELP to know about how colours and fabrics go together, like I do, but that means nothing if I don't have confidence. That's the secret to fashion- you need confidence."

Sheena giggled. "It sounds more like you need Arnold."

Rhonda blushed a bright red at that suggestion. "I-I don't think I would go that far. I mean, Arnold is really nice, but we're twelve, and-"

"Rhonda, you have no reason to hide the truth. I'm your friend. You really like Arnold, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. He has been so kind to me, pretty much ever since I've known him." As she turned to look over at Arnold, she felt her face flushing even more. "I… I wouldn't say that I 'need' him… but he's important to me."

Sheena smiled, this time more sympathetically. "Of course, he is. I know none of us expected you to like him when we spoke about the dance before, but it's clear now that you two go well together."

Rhonda felt herself go silent. 'Yeah… we do…'


	28. Chapter 28- The Time Has Come

Within the hour, the hall was, not including the technical equipment, fully prepared- the decorations were up, the tables and chairs were all arranged, the photography setup was arranged just outside of the entrance. Everything was as it was supposed to look, and as the kids all looked around, Mr Simmons and Principal Wartz approached them.

"This is a splendid job, kids," Mr Simmons commended, a wide smile on his face. "I can tell that this dance is going to be extremely special."

"Yes, you've done well, children," Wartz added, "the staff can handle the rest tomorrow. Now, we need to lock up soon, so head on home, and we will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they all responded.

As Wartz and Simmons headed out, going to the office to collect the keys, Park turned to the group. "I better get going," he told them. "I'll see you at the dance tomorrow!"

"See you, Park!" Arnold replied. After he left, Sheena also made her farewells to them, before also heading home, leaving Arnold, Rhonda, Tucker and Nadine. "So, I checked with Mr Hyunh, and he said as long as we arrive between half four and five, we can have a table for half price."

"That sounds good to me," Rhonda told him, then turned to Tucker and Nadine. "Do you two still want to come with us, or would you rather go your own way for tonight?"

Tucker laughed. "That's fine, we'd like to join you anyway. Right, Nadine?"

"Right!"

Rhonda blinked, noticing how Nadine's voice sounded odd. She looked at her curiously for a second, but when she looked behind the bug-enthusiast, her expression went deadpan. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

Rather than blush and feel embarrassed, like Rhonda had expected he would, Nadine simply shrugged, giggling. Arnold and Tucker both noticed the balloon in her hand, and laughed, realising what she had done. "Nope! Don't care, either."

"I think it's cute." Tucker's comment finally got her to blush, which got Rhonda to laugh as well.

"Well, we'd better get going so we're not late," Arnold spoke, the voice of reason as ever. They all nodded and made their way to the exit. As he was the last to leave, however, Arnold heard something. It was quiet, momentary, almost… metallic. Whatever it was, he was certain he heard something. Slowly, he stepped back into the hall, looking around carefully. Nothing looked unusual, and the hall was not especially dark, but he just had a feeling that something was… off. 'What was that noise?' he pondered.

"Arnold?" he heard Rhonda call. Turning around, he saw her re-enter the hall. "I thought we were going to the diner your friend works in, why are you in here still?"

"Sorry, I just… I thought I heard… something."

"Again?" He nodded. "Okay, I'm a little nervous now, Arnold."

He saw the frown on her face, and started to feel bad about worrying her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be, it's fine."

He could tell she was still nervous, though, so he put on a warm smile and gently grabbed her hand, looking her in the eye. "You don't need to worry- I won't let anything happen."

She stared back for a second, admiring the confidence in his gaze, before returning the smile. "If it was anyone but you, I wouldn't have believed it for a second."

"Well then, I guess it's a good job it is me." They both lightly laughed at this. Arnold, not sure what to say next, rubbed his arm, which made him realise something. "Oh."

"What is it?"

"I forgot my jacket, I think I took it off when setting up the music table."

"Well, then, let's get it. We have plenty of time." Nodding, they walked over to the table in the far corner. Arnold quickly spotted his jacket and put it back on, but before they could, Rhonda spotted something and stopped him. "Look at this."

Arnold looked where she was looking, and saw a music player on the table. "It's just a music player."

She rolled her eyes, before picking it up. "No, silly, I mean that it has a CD already in it." She smirked at him. "Care for a little preview of tomorrow?"

Without waiting for a response, she pressed play and the track began, an upbeat dance number. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from the table to dance, but he was hesitant. "We should be going, and we're not supposed to be in here."

"I know, and that just makes it more appealing. Come on, one dance and then we'll leave."

He would have argued further… but something in her voice as she said that, as if she was daring him to do it, made him ignore his better judgment and he gave in, smiling back as she led him to what would be the dance floor the next day. As the beat echoed throughout the hall, she took his hands in hers and started to lead him in their dance, their bodies swaying in time with the song. While it wasn't an intimate dance like on the bridge, the two were having fun and living in the moment- something neither could ask for more than. The two's eyes were fixated on each other and nothing else. Whenever Rhonda laughed out of joy, Arnold felt his heart flutter inside. Without even realising, he found himself starting to pull her closer to him, which she either didn't realise or didn't seem to mind. They transitioned the dance so that her hands were wrapped under his and his were around her neck, since he was shorter. Her eyes falling deeper and deeper into his, they never even realised their heads were drawing closer and closer, their lips on a collision course to each other's, until-"

"Woah!" They heard Nadine call, breaking their trance. Arnold and Rhonda's eyes went wide at the realisation of how close they were. Arnold quickly figured out they were only a second away from finally kissing. Feeling a little awkward due to the sudden intrusion, Arnold broke the hold, taking a step back. His face was beet red, as was Rhonda's, and neither could deny that they felt a slight tinge of disappointment that their moment had been interrupted. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt! I just noticed you two had disappeared, so I decided to check back here, and, well..."

"I-I-It's okay, Nadine," Arnold stuttered, his cheeks burning. He turned to Rhonda, a guilty smile on his face. "S-sorry about… t-that…"

"N-no problem," she replied, "i-it was my fault."

"Hey, guys, what's keeping y-" Tucker called, but when he entered and saw Rhonda and Arnold looking awkwardly at each other, he smirked, turning to Nadine. "Have we interrupted something?"

She laughed. "Oh, yeah." She turned to Rhonda and Arnold. "We should be going, or we'll be late."

Arnold blinked, suddenly remembering that Mr Hyunh had made a reservation for them. "Oh, of course." He turned to Rhonda. "Do you still want to?"

She smiled sincerely at him, albeit still slightly confused about what had just transpired. "Absolutely," was her answer.

Smiling back, Arnold started to walk out of the hall, Rhonda walking alongside him, Nadine and Tucker just slightly ahead of them. As they walked through the hallway, however, they saw Principal Wartz walk up to them, a serious look on his face.

"What are you children still doing here?" He spoke, his voice as serious as his expression. "You should have gone home by now. You weren't messing around in that hall, were you?"

"No, sir," Rhonda and Arnold were quick to reply. Nadine gave Rhonda a smug expression, which she rolled her eyes at.

Principal Wartz, although not fully convinced, let it slide. "Alright. Now, hurry along. It's getting late."

"Yes, sir."

They quickly made their way to the exit. As he saw them walk off, Wartz just shook his head. "Kids these days…"

He walked up to the sports hall door, shut the doors and applied the chain to the bar, before adding the padlock and locking it with the key he got from his office. As he headed back there, he was unaware of a low metallic clang and low chuckling that emanated from inside…

* * *

It was finally Saturday, and the dance was an hour away. Arnold was up in his room, nervously glancing at his reflection in the mirror. He stood there, wearing a navy blue suit his parents had gotten him, with a white shirt, navy blue tie, silver circular cuff links on his sleeves, a white kerchief in his pocket, and freshly-polished black Derbys on top of his black socks. His hair had been gelled back, and he was wearing the aftershave he had worn to his previous date. While he thought it looked okay, he was uncertain about how Rhonda would react, given her keen eye for fashion.

'I hope this is enough,' he pondered, his eyes meeting those of his reflection. 'I don't want to look bad for her, especially not tonight.' His lips curled upward slightly, a low chuckle escaping his lips. 'Why am I panicking so much? I really like her, if I go down there thinking I don't look good, she's not going to THINK I look good. I need to be confident. Besides, it's not like it's our first date. Although, this is our first date in front of everybody...' He shook his head. 'No. You can do this. She's going to love it. Be bold.' He let out a dry laugh. 'Now, I'm sounding like Gerald.' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's me and Pookie, Short Man!" Grampa Phil called. "It okay if we come in?"

"Sure thing, Grampa."

Arnold turned around when Phil and Pookie came in, the two elders smiling widely at their grandson. "Well, Short Man, I think you're gonna knock her dead."

"You're sure? You're sure it's gonna be… enough?"

Phil laughed, sitting on the bed. "Arnold, any more and you'll overdo it. Trust me on this, Short Man, she's gonna love you!"

Arnold blushed. "Thanks, Grampa. I'm glad you're here."

"Believe me, I am too. I wasn't sure I'd still be here when you went to your first date, and now you're on your second!"

"C'mon, Grampa, you've got years left yet! You'll probably still be here when I go to college!"

"Picture time!" Gertie called out, whipping out a camera and taking a photograph. It caught Arnold off guard, the flash causing him to blink for a few seconds, before they all started laughing and he posed for a second photo. Another knock at the door was heard, this time Gertie answering. "Come in!"

The door opened again, this time with Suzie coming in. She had her arms behind her back, and a smile on her face. "Arnold, your parents told me to tell you that they'll let you know when to come down, so they have a chance to speak with her."

Arnold nodded. "Okay. Hopefully, they won't embarrass me too much."

Suzie couldn't help but laugh at the bashful response. "They won't, don't worry. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? A bit nervous, but excited."

"Well, I'm sure that the two of you will have a great time."

"Thanks. Do I look okay?"

"Arnold, you look fantastic. She's truly a lucky girl."

Phil, while not too engulfed in the conversation, noticed something in Suzie's hands and spoke up. "Hey, what's that ya got there?"

Suzie's smile perked up. "Actually, Arnold, I got you something."

His eyes showed his piqued interest. "For me?"

She nodded. "As a thank you. Since you convinced Oskar to get a job where I work, things have been going great. We're living more stably, and our marriage seems to have improved as well."

Arnold smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"Y'know, she's right, Short Man," Phil pointed out, "there hasn't been an argument coming from their room in over a week. Y'did good, Arnold."

Arnold blushed a little, feeling modest. "Well, I don't know how much I had to do with that, and you really didn't have to get me any-"

"Arnold, I'm serious. I want you to have this. You have helped me so much, and you don't even fully realise."

She brought her arms forward and held out a small, blue velvet box, wrapped with a gold bow. Arnold gratefully accepted it, but before he could open it, he shook his head. "Suzie, I can't."

She simply laughed. "I think you'll think differently after you see what it is. Now, go on. Open it."

Arnold, still confused, decided to do as she suggested. He gently removed the bow, and as he opened the box, his eyes widened at the sight of its contents. "No way!" he gasped. Currently in the box in his hands was a silver necklace, with a ruby and emerald rose pendant- the very same one that he saw in the jewellery shop five days ago, which had been way too expensive for him to acquire. "B-but-But how?! How did you know-"

"I saw you the other day, walking home with Gerald, and I saw you looking through the shop window. When I overheard you saying it was too much for you, I decided to get it to repay you."

"But, still! This was, like, $150! How did you afford that?"

She smirked slyly. "That's the other reason why me and Oskar are doing better financially- I hide his poker money, so he can't play." She gestured for him to keep this a secret, placing a finger against her lips, and he nodded with a smirk. Phil started to laugh loudly. Suzie, predicting Arnold would question it, cut him off. "Don't even say that it's too much, because you have done so much more than this for me. Besides, that girl has made you happier than I have ever seen you. You both deserve that."

Arnold, overwhelmed by the gift, felt a flood of happiness overtake him. "Suzie… thank you so much!"

He stepped forward and hugged her, which she happily returned. "Not a problem, Arnold."

* * *

A knock at the main door caught Miles and Stella's attention. The two of them looked at each other, smiling. "That must be her," Miles spoke first.

"May I?" Stella asked. When Miles nodded, she eagerly stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it, she smiled at the sight of the raven-haired girl before her. "Why, hello! You must be Rhonda!"

Rhonda nodded. "I am. It's nice to finally meet you properly, Mrs Shortman."

Stella laughed warmly as the two shook hands. "Oh, thank you! But please, call me Stella. It's nice to meet you two. Arnold has told us so much about you." She stepped out of the entrance. "Please, come inside."

"Thank you."

As Rhonda stepped inside, Stella closed the door behind her, keeping the cold out. "We'll call Arnold down in a moment, so please, come take a seat in the living room." Stella ushered the girl into the living room, where Miles quickly stood up as the two entered. "This is Arnold's father."

"Please, call me Miles," he greeted her. He held out a hand, which she quickly shook. "It's great to finally meet you. I'll admit, when Arnold told us he had a girlfriend, I was a bit surprised. However, he truly seems happier now he is with you, and that's all we can really ask for." Rhonda blushed, which the two adults noticed and let out kind laughs about. "Now, let's take a seat." They all took a seat, Miles and Stella on the sofa, and Rhonda in the arm chair. "So, Rhonda, tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I first met Arnold in play school, but I didn't talk to him much until second grade, when we got paired together in the first geography project of the year. Since then, we've always worked together in geography, calling each other 'geography buddies'." Both Miles and Stella laughed warmly at this, enjoying listening to how the two of them met. "I also join in with Arnold and our friends when we do… well, most things, actually. Sports, adventures, parties- anything we can think of. I would definitely say that my main interest is fashion, which most people think is just because of my background."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Your background?"

"My family are quite wealthy," she explained, but not in a way that sounded like she was bragging, "I was actually supposed to go to a private school, like the rest of the Lloyds have done, but my parents decided it would be better for me if I went to a public school instead."

"Did you say Lloyd?" Miles asked, to which she nodded. "You're not related to Buckley Lloyd, are you?"

"He's my father."

Miles' eyes lit up at hearing this. "Well, I never! I remember going to college with him! We weren't the closest of friends, but we hung out a fair bit! Did he bring you tonight?" Rhonda nodded, followed by Miles looking towards Stella. "I'll quickly go and say hello, for old times sake."

She nodded. As her husband stood up and went towards the door, Stella smiled at Rhonda. "Well, Rhonda, you seem like a lovely young girl, and I think that you and Arnold will have a lovely time tonight."

Rhonda smiled sweetly back. "Thank you, Mrs- I mean, Stella. I really appreciate that."

"Of course, dear." She got to her feet. "Now, I believe Arnold should be ready, so I'll go and call him down."

"Okay."

Stella made her way towards the staircase, putting a hand on the bannister and calling up, "Arnold! Rhonda is ready for you!"

* * *

Upstairs, Arnold heard the call. "Coming!" He called back down, before turning to his grandparents. "I guess this is it."

"Don't worry about a thing, Shortman," Phil told him, placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder, "you've got his."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, Grampa." Taking in a deep breath, he looked determined. "Okay. I better head down there."

"Have fun at the barn dance, Tex!" Gertie cheered, prompting Arnold to chuckle.

"I will, Grandma." Placing the necklace in his pocket, he eagerly made his way down the stairs. As he got to the bottom, and walked into the entrance to the living room, he gasped. He felt like his breath had been taken away. "Woah!"


	29. Chapter 29- The Dance pt 1

Arnold, despite thinking that she had looked beautiful on their first date, was taken aback by her even more breathtaking beauty. She stood there, wearing a delicate, white polyester A-line dress that stretched down to knee height, with black tights and carvela black mid-heeled shoes. A white leather handbag hung by her right side from a silver chain. Her hair fell gently to her shoulders. Arnold could see clearly into her alluring eyes, and he could see that her beautiful face had only a small amount of eyeliner, and no other makeup. Not only was she beautiful to him, but it was even more than he could have dreamed it to be. Rhonda herself was also stunned by the handsomeness of the boy in the blue suit before her. To her, he had assembled the attire perfectly, from the fabric to the smaller details, like the cuff links and the kerchief. It was almost difficult to believe that this was the boy who saved the neighbourhood, saved his class from a pirate in San Lorenzo, and did the impossible almost every week. And yet, there was no one she would rather be facing at that moment.

Stella, heartwarmingly amused by the stunned silence that had befallen the two kids, decided to give her son the little push he needed. Walking over to him, she whispered in his ear, "this is the part where you tell her you like her dress."

However, she didn't whisper it too quietly, as both Rhonda and Arnold heard it. While Arnold's face flushed furiously, Rhonda couldn't help but find it adorable, and giggled cutely, in the way that made his heart go a flutter.

Clearing his throat, Arnold smiled, taking a couple of slow steps forward. "Rhonda, you look… there aren't enough words in the world to describe how beautiful you look."

"Oh, Arnold… that's so sweet of you to say," she replied, her own cheeks tinting pink. "I also think that you look truly… dashing in that suit."

"D-dashing? Me?" His blush grew as she nodded. "Gee, thanks. I'm sorry if I seem off, it's just… I really didn't think you could get prettier… but you have."

Her blush grew five times in intensity, forcing her to cover her cheek. "Oh, Arnold, stop. That's not true."

He let out the gentlest of chuckles. "Of course, it is. I really mean it."

"If it was anyone but you, I might not believe that." She placed a hand just below her neck. "I was going to wear the necklace I wore last time, but it didn't really go."

"That's alright. Besides," he reached into his pocket, "I think I might have something that looks even better." Pulling out the box, he handed it to Rhonda. She looked from the box back to Arnold, wondering what it was. "Open it."

Obliging, she gasped at the sight of the necklace. Gently holding it in her hand and placing the box on the table, she felt her heart melt at the fact that he had gone to the trouble of getting it just for her. "Arnold! It's… it's absolutely beautiful! Where did you find this?"

"I just happened to see it in the window, and I knew that you would love it. May I?" Nodding, she allowed him to take the necklace and ducked her head as he slipped it around her neck, letting the rose gently fall. When she straightened back up, he smiled more, seeing that it went perfectly with her attire. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and if it wasn't for his mother being in the same room, he would have considered taking the opportunity to finally kiss her. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Looking in the mirror on the side of the room, she felt her own smile grow when she saw he was right. Turning back to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arnold Shortman, you are just too much. Thank you so much."

Leaning in, she placed a delicate kiss on his cheek, causing his already red cheeks to glow crimson, and his already wide smile to stretch even further. She giggled at how cute he was acting, and even Stella couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh.

"Well, you too, is it alright if I take a quick picture before you go?" she asked, pulling out a camera from a drawer. The two nodded and stood together, facing Stella. She aimed her camera, saying 'smile', and when the two did, she took the picture. Since it was a Polaroid, she shook the photo that developed and waited for it to appear. When it did, she gave a wide smile at the picture, before looking at them with a smirk. "You know, I think Rhonda's parents might want one too, don't you, Arnold?" Rhonda giggled again when Arnold tried to complain, but when she gave him a pleading look, he gave in and allowed Stella to take one more picture. "Alright. Now, you two have a great time, and I'll see you when you get back, sweetie."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks, mom." He turned to Rhonda and held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

She nodded. "I think we shall," she replied, linking her arm with his.

They made their way to the door, and when they opened it, they saw Miles and Buckley stood together, laughing like the old friends they were.

"I tell you, Miles, it really is good to see you again," Buckley told him.

"You too, Buckley," Miles responded. "When we get back from Australia next week, you and I have to hang out like old times."

"Oh, definitely! And at some point, you and your wife just have to join me and Brooke for dinner."

"Sounds great!" Looking towards the house, he saw the two children heading his way and smiled. "Well, it looks like you two are about ready! You got everything, Arnold?" He nodded, before Miles walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright. Have a good time, you two."

"We will, dad," Arnold replied with a smile.

"Okay, kids! Let's get going!" Buckley called, opening the door to the car. Arnold allowed Rhonda to step in first, before getting in himself and allowing Buckley to close the door. He turned to Miles. "Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it."

"Alright. Drive safe, Buckley."

"Mr Lloyd, hang on!" They heard Stella shout, as she rushed down the steps. Approaching Buckley, she held out one of the photos she had taken. "Something for you and your wife to keep."

"You must be Stella!" She nodded and handed him the photo, which made his smile grow. "Why, thank you! I'm sure Brooke will just love this!" He put the picture in his pocket. "Well, I wish I got a chance to know you better! The four of us just HAVE to meet up some time!"

"That sounds wonderful."

"Splendid! Well, once I've dropped these two off at the school, I'll head home and let Brooke know, and we'll sort something out for when you two return from your trip!"

"Of course. Well, it's good to meet you too, Buckley."

"And you, Stella. Don't worry, I'll bring him back before it gets too late."

She turned to the kids, who were looking out through the car window. "Have a good time, kids!"

The two kids waved as Buckley got into the car and began to drive away, with Miles, Stella and their parents behind them waving back. As they watched the car drive away, Gertie was the one to break the silence.

"Y'know," she started, "this can only be good for Arnold."

Miles turned to look at his mother. "What makes you so certain?"

She laughed. "I've witnessed it twice before- with your grandfather and me, and with the two of you. I may be getting old, but I still know what it means to have found someone you love."

* * *

The car slowly pulled up to the school. The dance had officially opened just a couple of minutes prior, so people were only just starting to make their way inside. The lights from the hall shone through the open door, allowing the beat of the music to slowly echo outside. Buckley turned around his seat to face the two kids.

"Alright, you two!" He told them. "Have a good time, and I'll be back to pick you up when the dance is over." He turned his attention towards Arnold. "Look after my little girl, Arnold."

"I will, sir," he replied, prompting a smile from Buckley.

"I know you will."

"See you later, daddy," Rhonda told him, giving him a hug.

Arnold opened the door and stepped out, then held his hand out for Rhonda. She accepted it and allowed him to help her out of the car, before he shut the door. As Buckley drove off, the two turned to look at the school, then looked at each other.

"You ready?" She asked him.

"As long as I'm with you," he replied, causing her to blush.

"Yo, Arnold!" They heard Gerald shout. Looking down the path, they saw Gerald and Phoebe approaching. They both smiled as they tuck in their friends' attires- Gerald was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, red tie and freshly polished Oxfords, while Phoebe was sporting a baby blue bandage dress, with matching pumps, her hair done in a chopstick bun, and a simple silver necklace around her neck. "Damn, my man! You are looking sharp!"

"Right back at you, Gerald!" Arnold replied, before they shook hands the way only they did.

"Oh my gosh, Phoebe! That dress looks absolutely beautiful on you!" Rhonda cried.

"Why, thank you, Rhonda! I must admit, it looks nowhere near as good as yours does."

"Oh, please. It isn't THAT good."

"I'm serious! I especially love that necklace!"

"Oh! Well, that's all thanks to Arnold!" She gave him a big hug, causing him to blush, while Gerald just smirked, remembering when Arnold saw the necklace in the store window. "Anyway, it's starting to get cold. Let's get inside before we all freeze."

As they went inside, Gerald whispered to Arnold, "I thought that necklace was too expensive?"

"One of the boarders bought it for me to give to her," he whispered back, careful not to let Rhonda hear. Gerald just nodded in agreement. As they approached the hall, the beat growing bigger as they got closer, they noticed the photographer and Arnold got an idea. "Why don't we get some pictures before we go in?"

They all voiced their approval, and once the photographer finished taking a picture of Harold, Sid and Stinky- obviously pulling dumb faces- they asked him to take some pictures of them before they went in. The first picture was of the four of them together, with Arnold and Gerald on the outside and their respective dates next to them in between. After that picture was taken, they took individual pictures with their respective couples- Rhonda insisting that her and Arnold be hugging in theirs, while Phoebe and Gerald were happy to just stand side by side- before Arnold and Gerald decided to do a cool guy, back-to-back picture that brought both Phoebe and Rhonda to laughter. As Phoebe and Rhonda recovered from this brief moment of hilarity, Phoebe looked down the hallway and gasped.

"Oh my!" She spoke.

When the others all looked in the same direction, they saw why Phoebe was so surprised. Heading down the hall was none other than Helga Pataki, wearing a pink satin tie detail dress. She had pink flats on her feet, and her blond hair was let down with a Dutch side braid, while her pink bow was nowhere to be seen. Helga looked down the hallway and smiled at seeing Phoebe, so she walked towards her.

"Hey, Pheebs!" She greeted her friend. "Nice dress!"

"Thanks, Helga! You too!"

"See, Helga!" Rhonda spoke, proudly. "I told you that dress would look good with your hair like that, and I was right!"

Helga smiled, a little embarrassed by the approval she was receiving. "Uh, yeah. Thanks, Princess- guess I owe you one. Still, you look really good yourself."

"Why, thank you, Helga! Although, it wouldn't be nearly as good if it wasn't for Arnold." She held him close as she said that, causing him to laugh a little, blushing from her enthusiasm. "He is just the sweetest, even buying me this necklace!"

"Really?" When she nodded, she gave Arnold a smirk. "Not bad, Football Head."

"Uh, thanks." He looks up at Rhonda. "Um, Rhonda? You're holding me a bit too tight."

She let him go straight away, blushing out of embarrassment. "Sorry." He didn't even need to reply, as his smile instantly let her know everything was fine, so she turned back to Helga. "Would you like to sit with us, Helga?"

"R-really?" This surprised her a little. "I-I mean, I don't want to be a bother-"

"Oh, come on, Helga! You're not a bother, you're our friend! Not to mention, you're Phoebe's best friend! Nadine's my best friend and she's sitting with us, and everyone knows how long these boys have been best friends. It would be wrong to not have you join us!"

"Yeah, come on, Helga!" Arnold added. "The more the merrier, right? What harm could it possibly do?"

'I've got an idea,' Gerald thought, but he smiled anyway. "Course you can join us, Helga."

Helga turned to Phoebe. "You sure, Pheebs?"

Phoebe's smile grew a bit wider. "Of course, we're sure, Helga! Please join us!"

Helga smiled back. "Well, in that case, sure!"

"Yay!" Phoebe hugged Helga, who just laughed as she hugged her back, before Phoebe turned to the others. "You guys find a table while me and Helga have our photo taken, okay?"

The others agreed and headed inside while Phoebe and Helga stood against the photo curtain and allowed the photographer to take a shot of them. Phoebe looked at Helga. "That was very mature of you, Helga."

"I know," she replied, although she looked a bit glum.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly? Not great… but, I think I'm finally accepting that these two are together." They both stepped into the hall, seeing the brightly lit up room, with the music beating throughout. The decorations looked amazing and everyone who was already inside looked happy. Looking over at their friends, they saw Arnold pulling out a chair for Rhonda, who giggled and kissed his cheek before he sat down. "I mean, look at them. They just… work, you know? I don't want to get in the way of that, you know. If Arnold can be happy with her… that's all I need."

Phoebe, despite being considerably shorter than Helga, reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Helga. You're doing the right thing. You'll find someone eventually."

"Yeah…" She smirked. "Though, I doubt it'll be tonight. The guys here aren't exactly prize winners, Y'know." Phoebe laughed, glad to see her friend still making jokes. "Alright, enough mushy talk. Let's go join the others already."

So, the two of them walked over to the table Arnold, Rhonda and Gerald were already at. Seeing them approach, Gerald stood up and pulled the chair out for Phoebe, causing her to blush and giggle at the chivalrous act. She took her seat next to Gerald, with Helga on her other side and Arnold and Rhonda opposite Gerald and herself. It wasn't long before Rhonda looked towards the entrance again and smiled widely.

"Nadine!" she called out, waving her hand in the air. Nadine walked towards them, grinning ear to ear, wearing a Persian blue knee-high Tulle dress, with matching dance shoes, as well as a faux leather jacket on top. Walking closely by her was Tucker, who was wearing a white shirt with the top button undone, blue trousers that matched Nadine's dress, and grey and brown Jinga shoes. His hair was gelled up. As Nadine approached the table, Rhonda got up to meet her, the two hugging. "You look amazing! And the jacket is a nice touch- fake leather, I take it?"

"Of course," Nadine replied, still smiling.

"Well, it works perfectly." She looked over at Tucker. "And I think that the pair of you look great together!"

They both blushed at the compliment. "Thanks, Rhonda. I can say the same for you and Arnold."

"The two of us just HAVE to take a picture together!" She turned back to look at Phoebe and Helga. "Actually, do you two want to join us for a girls only picture too?"

"That sounds great!" Phoebe replied first.

Helga shrugged. "Eh, sure, why not?"

"Great! We'll be back soon, boys!"

The girls quickly got up and headed back to the photographer, allowing the boys to chat to themselves for a bit. "Not gonna lie, I feel a little underdressed next to you two," Tucker said with a laugh.

"Hey, relax, Tucker, you look fine," Gerald told him.

"Yeah, Tucker," Arnold added, "and Rhonda was right. You look good together, especially since you colour co-ordinated."

"Gee, thanks. But still, you guys look pretty fresh! I don't really go to a lot of parties, so I don't have a full suit."

"Yet you have dance shoes?" Gerald smirked, pointing at his footwear.

"They're Jingas, shoes from Brazil that are designed for Capoeira."

"If you say so."

Tucker just rolled his eyes, taking the far seat since he knew Rhonda and Nadine would want to sit together. "So, you guys looking forward to this?"

"Not especially," Gerald leaned back in his chair, "but it is my first proper date with Phoebe since we decided to make it official, so this should be good." He smirked at Arnold. "Any advice, lover boy?"

While Tucker gave a brief laugh, Arnold smirked back. "You mean other than everything I already told you when I was trying to convince you to even ask Phoebe out?" Gerald just rolled his eyes upward. "Come on, Gerald, you'll be fine. Just be yourself and have fun!"

Gerald let out a light laugh. "Sounds cheesy, but alright. Want me to write it down, just in case?"

They all started laughing at that one. It wasn't long before the girls returned, and by the time they did, most of their classmates had found a table, so Mr Simmons went up to the music station and grabbed the microphone. He cleared his throat and adjusted his bow tie before speaking.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted. "Thank you all for coming! As you all know, this is your final year before you leave PS 118 and graduate to middle school." While there were some cheers for that, he carried on. "I may have only been teaching here for a couple of years now, but it has been truly special for me to have taught some of you. I know that each and every one of you has incredible potential, and I know you will find a way to make the most of it. For tonight, though, I hope you all have fun! DJ, hit it!"

As he said that, a dance number came on. Rhonda and Arnold looked at each other right away, with Arnold speaking first. "Shall we dance?"

"I think we shall," she replied.

She allowed him to take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. Tucker and Gerald quickly followed suit, leading Nadine and Phoebe out there as well. While they began to dance, Helga watched on. "It's gonna be a long night…"


	30. Chapter 30- The Dance pt 2

**(A/N: sorry this took so long, this chapter has been a nightmare to write. I knew how this story was going to end, but I was struggling to figure out how to get there without it feeling too rushed. That, and scheduling, made this tough to finish. Hopefully this is okay- the final chapter shouldn't take as long, I'm a lot more comfortable with how I want to finish this story. Thanks for being patient, and enjoy!)**

It wasn't long before the first song came to its close, and after having danced throughout, Arnold and Rhonda looked at each other, smiling. "That was fun!" Rhonda spoke first.

"Yeah!" Arnold agreed. "I know I'm not the best dancer, but-"

"Oh, please, Arnold! You are amazing at practically anything you do!" He blushed at the comment, and she couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked. "Listen, I'm going to go and chat with the girls for a little while. Meet you back at the table later?"

"Okay. I'll go and chat with the guys for a bit, then." She gave him a small wave as she went to join Nadine and Phoebe, who were headed towards the group of girls near one table. Arnold, turning around, saw Gerald walking towards him and smirked. "Seems like things were going pretty smoothly for you."

"I could say the same for you, man," he replied, the two shaking hands, "you really know how to please a girl on a date."

Arnold's face flushed again. "I wouldn't say 'please', but she certainly seems happy."

Gerald chuckled. "Modest as always. Come on," he gestured towards the snack table, "I see a couple of the guys over there." So, the two of them went towards the snack table, spying Sid, Stinky and Harold. While both Sid and Harold were in a black suit, white shirt- that, in Harold's case, was too small for his gut- red tie and black shoes, with their hats on backwards, Stinky was wearing a grey plaid Scully jacket with grey trousers, a white shirt, a black bolo tie and black boots. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Gerald. Hey, Arnold," Sid greeted first, holding up a glass of punch.

"You guys doing alright?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Harold replied, downing his glass in one before refilling. "No dates and free food? What more could we ask for?"

Gerald smirked. "I doubt you'd be saying that if Patty was here." Sid, Stinky and Arnold all started chuckling while Harold pouted. "She'd be dragging you out there to dance by your ear, and you'd be whining like a big baby the whole time."

"That's not true!" Harold complained, raising a fist as the laughter grew. "You better shut up or I'll pound you!"

Gerald rolled his eyes- the threat had lost its effect over the years, and most people knew he never would anyway. "Whatever, man." He turned to Sid and Stinky. "What about you two, huh? Nobody want to dance with your sorry butts?"

"Pssht!" Sid waved it off. "Like we want some stupid dance! They don't wanna dance with us, and we don't wanna dance with them! Right, Stinky?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, Sid," Stinky replied, "but, yeah. None of the girls would wanna dance with me, that's for sure!"

"Why not, Stinky?" Arnold asked. "Do you not want to ask one of them for a dance?"

"Well, I would, but she'd shoot me down."

"Ooh! Stinky wants a dance!" Harold taunted, chanting it with Sid joining him, causing Stinky to frown. Arnold, on the other hand, decided to try help his friend.

"C'mon, Stinky, I'm sure she'd love to dance with you, and hey- you'll never know if you try, right?"

"Willikers, do ya really think so, Arnold?"

"I don't see why not. And hey- you'll never know if you don't try, right?"

Stinky thought about it, glancing over to the group of girls having a chat- Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, Helga, Sheena and Lila. Sheena was in a red blouson dress, with matching flats on her feet, and a red headband rather than her usual hair clips, whilst Lila was wearing a green shift dress, with matching green wedge heel sandals, and her usual pigtails were replaced with a braided ponytail.

"Gosh, girls," Lila spoke, "you all look ever so wonderful."

"You too, Lila!" Rhonda complimented her. "That shade really suits you!"

Lila blushed slightly. "Still, you're all ever so lucky, too! You all get to be here with the boys you like oh so much!" She turned to Sheena. "How has your date with Eugene been going?"

"It's been good so far!" She practically squealed. "He's been so sweet, and he hasn't fallen over or gotten hurt once!"

"Careful not to jinx it, Sheena," Nadine jested, prompting a couple of giggles. "But seriously, it sounds like you two are having a good time."

"We are. It looked like you and Tucker are too, when you were dancing together."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy, and we get along really well."

"Well, that makes sense," Helga spoke up, prompting Nadine to look towards her. "I mean, you're both sporty, for one thing, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind the whole bug thing."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Helga."

"Eh, forget about it."

"Are you having a good time, Helga?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool, I've gotta admit! And yeah, I may not have a date, but I don't care." She smirked at Phoebe. "Besides, I'm much happier that Phoebe FINALLY got with Geraldo!"

While she did blush, Phoebe couldn't help but smile. "Y-Yeah… I know I shouldn't be so surprised, but I still can't believe he actually asked."

"I can't believe he didn't ask you out sooner," Rhonda pointed out, causing more laughter. "I mean, you two are just meant for each other!"

"Almost like two other people we know," Nadine added, causing Rhonda to blush, which made the others go "aww." "I'm sorry, but it's true! It's been a week, and you two have been almost inseparable, and I have never seen you so happy. I think he could be the one for you."

While the others began to get excited at that idea, Rhonda smiled meekly, her blush growing. "I think that's going a bit far, Nadine… but he is just the sweetest. He's smart, he's caring, and he's such a gentleman. I never thought this would be so much fun, but," she began rubbing her arm, "he just makes me happy."

"Oh, Rhonda, you are ever so lucky. It's like a fairy tale come to life." She frowned a little. "I wish I could find someone like that."

As if on cue, she heard someone clear their throat behind her. All turning, they were surprised to see Stinky, stood with a nervous smile on his face. "Miss Lila?" He asked. "Would you be willin' to accompany for a dance?"

While surprised, as were the rest of the girls, Lila couldn't help but smile. Sure, it wasn't a fairy tale, but it was still very sweet and earnest of him. "That's ever so sweet of you, Stinky! I would love to dance with you, oh so much."

Stinky's face lit up with a wide smile, as he carefully took her hand and led her to the dance floor. All the other girls were shocked that Stinky asked her to dance. As they began questioning each other, Rhonda glanced over at the boys on the other side of the room. She saw Sid and Harold, staring wide eyed and open mouthed, even more in shock than the girls were, while Gerald was practically bowing at Arnold's feet, who just laughed it off. It didn't take long to realise that Arnold had convinced Stinky to ask her, and in all honesty, she couldn't say it was that surprising. 'That's just who he is,' she thought, smiling, 'an amazing person, through and through.'

Arnold glanced over at the girls, and saw Rhonda looking at him, smiling. He simply shrugged, as if to say, 'what can I say?'. Turning to look at Sid and Harold, he laughed again. "Don't be too shocked," he told them, "I knew he could do it. He just needed a bit of a confidence boost."

"Looks to me like you gave him more than that, Arnold," Gerald joked. "Y'know, I stand by what I said before- you, man, are a romantic."

Meanwhile, Helga- having seen Rhonda's smirk- followed her gaze, and realised why she was grinning, so she grinned too. "Football Head does it again, huh?"

"Looks like it," Rhonda replied.

"Can't say I'm all that surprised. If anyone could get two people together like that, it's him."

Rhonda laughed lightly, her smile warming. "Yeah…" Helga looked at Rhonda, taking notice of her smile. Rhonda quickly became aware of this, and looked back at her. "What is it?"

Helga, after a moment of thinking, sighed. "Look, Rhonda. I'm not good at talking about… feelings and stuff. So… forgive me if I seem a bit… well…"

"Helga," Rhonda put a hand on her shoulder and gave a sincere smile. She led her away from the group, so they were alone. "You can tell me."

Helga took a deep breath, before looking Rhonda. "Rhonda, there's something I should tell you. Ever since that you and Arnold got together, I've kind of… well…"

Helga looked at her feet, rubbing her arm. Rhonda grew nervous as Helga said this. "Yes?"

"It's just that… I can't help but notice that the two of you are…"

Rhonda started to fear what Helga was going to say. 'We're what? A bad couple, an odd pairing, too close, too-'

"Perfect together." Rhonda had not expected that, but seeing Helga smile at her made her relax. "Yeah, I know, bit weird hearing that from me. I know I'm not the kindest towards the Football Head, but he has been there for me when I really needed someone to help me, and I'd have to be blind to not see that you bring out the best in him, and vice versa."

Rhonda's smile grew at her sentiment, and before Helga could say anything else, the rich girl enveloped her in a hug, which the surprised blonde slowly returned. "Thank you, Helga. I'm really glad you think that."

"Y-you are?"

Rhonda nodded as she broke the hug. "I know that we have never exactly seen eye-to-eye, but I really do think of you as a friend, over the past week in particular. You're a really sweet person when you let your barriers down."

Helga looked at her, stunned. "My- my barriers?"

"I don't think you are a bully at all. I think you've just been a little shy about who you want to show the real you to, the you I'm seeing tonight."

Although she was unnerved that Rhonda had sussed her out so easily, she smiled. "I think you're right about that, and… hopefully, going forward… maybe I can be more open with you." Rhonda nodded, as if to say, 'I'd like that'. As the music changed, Helga smirked, giving Rhonda a little nudge. "Now, go on- I'm sure the Football Head would love another dance with you."

Rhonda smirked. "Thanks, Helga," she replied, before making her way towards Arnold. As Helga watched on, Phoebe approached her.

"That was very mature of you, Helga," she told her best friend, a warm smile on her face. "I think you may finally have closure."

"Either that, or I'm getting there," Helga replied.

* * *

A little while later, Rhonda and Nadine were in the girls' toilets, adjusting their makeup, while talking about how the dance had been going.

"So, Rhonda," Nadine asked, "do you love him now?"

Rhonda, caught off-guard, felt glad she had just put down her eyeliner, or else it would have smudged. "Where did that come from?" She asked back.

Nadine grinned. "Come on, Rhonda, I think you and I both know that it's true. You've been smiling pretty much all night- actually, make that all week- because of him, he makes you happy and feel special, and I'm pretty sure you've never felt this strongly about anyone before, so who are you trying to kid?"

"Well, actually- um… well…" As her cheeks grew red, she was realising that Nadine had some good points- Arnold did make her feel special; she had never been as happy as she had with him; whenever he was around, she couldn't help but smile. "I mean… isn't it a bit…" Rhonda paused, trying to find the right word.

"Bit?"

"Soon?" Rhonda turned to face Nadine, rather than speak to her reflection. "I mean, he asked me out last Wednesday- that's ten days. Most people are together for months, or even years before they realise they are in love! The only exception I can think of is in the movies, but those are movies."

"So?" She stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Rhonda, not everyone takes months or years to fall in love- some take weeks; some take days; and have you heard the expression 'love at first sight'?"

"Well, of course I have, but-"

"Then, what is stopping you from admitting it? You don't need to tell him straight away if you're not ready, but surely, you can say it to yourself." She turned Rhonda back to face the mirror. "Trust me on this- look inside you, think of how you feel about him, and just say it."

Rhonda looked at Nadine, unsure about the idea, but Nadine simply gestured for her to do it. She sighed, looking back at her reflection, and began to think about just how much Arnold meant to her- how much he'd done for her over the years; how much happier she was whenever he was around; how much he helped her to grow as a person. The words were already forming in her head, and before she even realised it, she was saying:

"I love him." Nadine gave a happy squeal as Rhonda widened her eyes, realising what she had just said. "I love him," she repeated, a smile starting to grow. "It's true- I might be just eleven, but… I honestly feel like I do."

"Yay!" Nadine cheered. She quickly hugged Rhonda, both giggling as she hugged her back. "I knew you loved him!"

Rhonda laughed a bit louder. "Thanks, Nadine."

"No problem!" They let go of each other. "And don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Rhonda let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I don't think I'm ready to tell Arnold yet, I don't want to say it too soon and have him not feel the same way."

"Of course."

So, the two began to bead back to the dance. Little did they know, that at the exact same time as they went out of the girls' toilets, Arnold went into the boys', not having seen them or heard their conversation. He leaned against the sink and looked at his reflection, taking deep breaths. "Okay, Arnold," he told himself, "it's going well. She seems to be having a good time, you're having a good time. Relax, just be cool."

He turned on the tap, cupped his hands under the water, and gently splashed water on his face, allowing the cold water to cool him down. As he looked back up, he heard the door open. He turned, and felt nervous when he saw Curly, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie, stop and look right at him.

"Oh," he said. "Hello, Arnold."

"Hey, Curly," he replied, giving a weak yet friendly smile.

Curly silently went towards the far sink, turning on the sink and beginning to wash his hands. Unsure how to respond, Arnold went over to the paper towel dispenser. As he began to dry his hands and face, Curly sighed.

"You know, Arnold," he spoke up, "I've been doing some thinking."

Arnold looked towards him, raising an eyebrow uncertainly. "You… you have?"

He nodded, turning off the tap and turning to face Arnold. "Indeed. Ever since the… 'incident', shall we say, that occurred this past Monday."

Arnold frowned. "Look, Curly, if you're going to-"

Curly raised a hand, palm facing Arnold, so as to say 'stop'. "Let me finish." He walked towards the paper towel dispenser, while Arnold sidestepped away from them, putting his now wet paper towels in the bin. "After you interfered in my display of affections for the girl that I so dearly adore, I was initially humiliated- you showed me up in front of the entire school, and worse, in front of Rhonda."

"Look, Curly-"

"No, Arnold, I have to say this. I was INITIALLY humiliated, but then I did some thinking into what you said, and I came to the realisation that you, Arnold Philip Shortman, were right."

Arnold blinked a couple of times, making sure that was what he had just heard. "I… I was?"

"Mmhmm. You made me realise that I was perhaps too forceful in the way I was showing my affections."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you think so," Arnold told him, his smile warming.

"I do. I have also come to terms with, and respect the fact that the two of you have chosen to date. Granted, I'm not happy about it, but I will let it run its course, seeing how my sweet- I mean, Rhonda- seems quite happy with you."

While this was a rather sudden revelation to Arnold, he gave Curly the benefit of the doubt. "Wow, Curly! I'll be honest, I'm a bit shocked, but I really appreciate you saying this."

"Why, of course, Arnold. But, if I may ask just one question?"

"Sure, Curly. Go ahead."

"Do you love Rhonda?"

This stunned Arnold more than Curly's mature confession just prior. His eyes went wide, and his cheeks reddened ever so slightly. "W-what?!"

"I know it is a rather sudden question, and granted, we are still kids, but it would help me to accept the two of you together if I knew how you truly felt."

Arnold's blush grew- he definitely did not expect to be giving a confession of his own. Nevertheless, he answered. "If I'm being honest, Curly, I… I think I do." Curly's eyebrow raised, his eyes widening behind his glasses, but his expression primarily remained the same. "And, yeah, you're right, we are still kids. But given the kinds of thing we've been through, I don't think that matters. I just feel something when I'm with her that I've never felt before, and it just makes me feel… so good inside, y'know?"

Curly nodded, his lips curling into a smile. "In that case, I hope the two of you enjoy each other's company tonight."

"Thanks, Curly. You know, even though we sometimes have our differences, and you do have tendencies to be… outlandish at times… you're a good guy." Arnold turned around, ready to make his way towards the door, but stopped as he pressed a hand against it, and turned back around. "How do you know my full name?"

Curly shrugged. "I remember it from the ball monitor chart."

Arnold gave a split second to think about that, before shrugging and exiting, not noticing how Curly's grin quickly faded to a serious glare. Arnold quickly made his way back to the hall, meeting up with Rhonda, the rich girl smiling as he approached her.

"Hey, Arnold!" She greeted him.

"Hey, Rhonda!" He greeted back, flashing her a smile that caused her to giggle. "You having a good time?"

"Oh, definitely! I'm really glad we decided to do this!"

"Me too!" As the song changed, from an upbeat pop song to something slower, something seemed to click in his mind. "Does this song sound familiar to you?"

"Kind of, but where have I…" Rhonda's eyes lit up when she realised where she had heard it. "Arnold, is this the song that was playing in the park on our date last week?!"

Arnold's face lit up when he realised she was right. "Oh my God, it is! What a coincidence!"

Rhonda smiled a little slyly. "Perhaps it's a sign."

He cocked his eyebrow, smirking back at her. "And what would that be?"

"Arnold?" She held out a hand. "May I have this dance?"

He carefully held her hand in his own. "I'd be honoured," he replied, giving her hand a gentle kiss that caused her to blush madly as she giggled. He led her out to the dance floor, and they began to slow dance, holding each other closely. Neither cared that practically everyone in the hall was watching them- they were too entranced in each other's company to care. As they danced, Helga watched on, smiling, happy for the two of them.

'As long as she makes him happy,' she thought, 'I might just be able to be okay with this'.

Gerald, on the other side of the hall, caught sight of this, and grew concerned.

'What is she up to?' He thought. 'She looks like she's actually happy for them… but is she? Is it really that easy for her to move on from that big of a crush?'

"Gerald?" Phoebe asked, breaking his train of thought. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He replied, still caught off guard by his date. "Oh! Oh, sorry, Phoebe. I was just… thinking."

Phoebe followed his earlier gaze, and frowned. "You still don't trust her, do you?"

"I know she's your best friend and all, but… with everything you told me, I can't help but worry for Arnold. He's like a brother to me, I don't want anything to hurt him or his chances with Rhonda."

She placed her hand on top of his, and held them in front of her. "And it won't." He looked in her eyes, and saw the sincerest of smiles he has ever seen. "I know you're concerned- if it was the other way around, I would too- but Helga is my best friend, and I know when she is being sincere. She's trying to move on, and wants him to be happy. I know it might be hard to trust Helga right away… but can you trust me?"

His resolve melted away, and he smiled back warmly. "You know I can always trust you, Phoebe." Taking a deep breath, his smile became more confident. "What say we join them on the dance floor?"

She giggled, giving a nod. As Gerald led Phoebe onto the dance floor, Nadine and Tucker looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, and decided to join them. Before they knew, most of the couples there that night were on the dance floor, enjoying the slow dance they shared. For Rhonda and Arnold, however, they were the only couple they noticed. As they gazed into each other's eyes, both allured to the other, they felt like they were in their own world.

'I still can't believe it,' Arnold thought, gazing into the raven-haired girl's eyes, 'I must be the luckiest guy here tonight. Here I am with the most beautiful girl, who truly cares for me… should I go for it?'

'I still can't believe it,' Rhonda thought, gazing back into the blonde-haired boy's eyes, 'of al, the girls in our grade, he chose to ask me out. This brilliant, clever, caring boy chose me… should I go for it?'

Slowly, closing their eyes, their lips began to draw to one another's, like a magnetic force was attracting them together. The closer they came to their lips finally meeting, the more electric the air was between them. They both knew this was what they wanted; that this was going to happen; that this was-

'Huh?' Rhonda thought, her eyes opening. She thought she felt something on her neck. Instinctively, she looked up, and…


	31. Chapter 31- Is This The End?

SPLOOSH!

The music came to a sudden halt. Everyone who turned their heads in the direction of the sound gasped as everything fell silent, apart from Rhonda, shivering in her now soaked-through dress as she tried her best not to cry. Her hair was damp and hung low, heavy. The bucket that had previously hung above her, filled with cold water, now lay by the feet, most of its contents on the floor at her feet.

And where was Arnold? How had he avoided the torrent? Had he abandoned her at the last moment?

Of course not. Instead, much to his surprise, Rhonda had pushed him out of the way, falling to his butt a few feet away. At first, while Park and Sid helped him to his feet, he was unsure why she had done it. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought. When he looked at her, though, these thoughts were replaced instantly. As he cupped his hands over his mouth and widened his eyes in shock, all he could do was mouth the word, "no." The uncomfortable silence remained in the room, until…

"HAHAHA! LOOK AT RHONDA! SHE'S ALL WET!" Harold blurted out, not caring that she was visibly soaked and most likely hurt from the experience. While those who were close to Rhonda and Arnold refused to laugh, the rest had no problem with doing so, and soon more than half of everyone in the hall was laughing. Nadine quickly ran off to find Rhonda a towel. As Arnold watched on, he found himself paralysed, with no idea what to do. Helga was equally shocked, having just watched her friends dancing happily together, all for it to be ruined. She didn't even notice Phoebe and Gerald marching towards her.

"How could you do this?!" Phoebe yelled, her fury visible on her face. "I trusted you, Helga, I BELIEVED you!"

It hurt Helga to hear Phoebe say this. "Phoebe, it wasn't me!" she tried to explain. "You have to believe me, I didn't want this to happen!"

"Y'know, Pataki," Gerald stated, shaking his head and scowling at her, "you've done a lot of bad things to Arnold, but this is low, even for you."

"I know that, I would NEVER stoop that low!"

"Then who was it, Helga?!"

"Yeah, Pataki! If you really think-" His eyes seemed to widen as he realised something. "Wait a minute." He turned to Phoebe. "Where's Curly?"

Their eyes all widened a bit more as they realised that none of them knew where he was. As they began to look around, Helga caught sight of him. Gritting her teeth, she began to stomp towards him, the other two not far behind.

"No!" Curly growled. "How could this happen?! It should be that stupid, football-headed freak getting drenched, not her! Why would she push him out of the way? Why didn't my plan work?! WHY-"

"Ahem," he heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, he gulped to see Helga stood there with a smirk on her face, Phoebe frowning on her left and Gerald shaking his head on her right. "Hi there."

"Erm, Hi, Helga!" He greeted nervously, visibly sweating. "So, erm, I guess you heard that, right?"

"Just enough." Her smirk instantly faded in place of a scowl as she connected her fist with his face, causing him to spin around and collapse to the ground. "Twisted little freak."

"Guess I was watching the wrong love-obsessed person," Gerald admitted, turning towards Helga. He flashed her a small smile. "I gotta admit, I was wrong about you, Helga."

"Me too," Phoebe added, frowning. "I'm so sorry, Helga. I should have believed you."

"Phoebe, c'mom, you know I don't hold a grudge," she told her, briefly smiling, before it faded away. "Besides, I think we should be checking on Rhonda."

They all nodded, turning back to face what had just happened. As Arnold continued to look on, Nadine approached him from behind, towel in hand. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he saw it in her hand and allowed her to give it to him. He gave her a nod to say 'thanks', before approaching Rhonda.

"Here," was all he said, showing her the towel. She smiled at him, still shivering as she accepted it.

"Thank you," she replied, her voice quiet. As she began to dry herself with the towel, Arnold couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Rhonda, I'm so, so, SO sorry," he apologised. "I shouldn't have let this happen, it all happened so sudden, and-"

"Arnold," she said, cutting him off, her smile still there. "It's fine. Really, I don't mind. You didn't notice, I did, and I just did what I thought was right."

"Yeah, but still! That dress must have cost you a fortune, and now it's ruined!"

She giggled, finding it cute that for once, it wasn't her making that comment. "Arnold, I've told you before- you are more important to me than my clothes. It'll dry, don't worry. It's okay-"

"It's NOT okay!" He spoke a bit louder, catching her off guard. "All I wanted was a chance to have fun with you, show you a good time, because you mean so much to me!"

"And you mean so much to me, Arnold. You DID show me a good time, not just tonight, but last week, and pretty much every time we've ever hung out!"

He frowned. "Yeah, but… I didn't want it to end like this. I wanted to be able to do this more often with you, because you've been so kind, and caring, and I love you, and-"

Rhonda gasped, causing silence to fall once more as they both, as well as everyone around them, realised what he had just said. She cupped her hands together, partly out of surprise, and partly out of hope. Arnold was slightly regretting in his mind, thinking he may have said it too soon. "Arnold… what did you just say?"

"I… I said…" He sighed, looking down at his feet. 'No going back now,' he told himself, before looking back at Rhonda with an innocent smile. "I love you." The two of them were oblivious to the reactions of the crowd- Lila and Nadine's giddy smiles, Helga's look of surprise, Gerald's smirk- they only noticed each other. "Rhonda…" He took her hands in his own, looking deep into her eyes, which were glistening. "I know we're just a couple of sixth graders, and it's only been a couple of weeks since I first asked you out, so I'm sorry if I'm saying this too soon… but I cannot deny how I feel about you. The truth is, I have never felt this way about anyone before- whenever you're around, my heart feels like it could fly right out of me. I can't help but smile whenever I see you, I have fun no matter what we're doing together. You are smart, funny, beautiful and so much more, and I'm the luckiest guy I can think off, just being here with you."

She wasn't even allowing the tears to build up- instead, they just flowed from her eyes, her heart welling up and her smile growing wide. As she moved her hand out of his, she placed it against his cheek, her other hand still in his. "Arnold…" She wanted to give him a big speech like he had just given her; tell him exactly how she felt about him; tell this bold, brilliant boy in front of her just how truly special he truly was. And yet, somehow, she was able to convey everything she felt about him in four simple words. "I love you too."

And without a second's hesitation, she kissed him, and he kissed her back. It was gentle, tender, but full of passion. The two had gotten what they truly wanted at that dance, and oh so much more than they could have ever imagined. The kiss may have only lasted a few seconds, but they both knew it was worth it, and as they smiled back at each other with blushing cheeks and blissful gazes, they realised that everyone around them was applauding, causing their already red cheeks to flush even more.

"This is a little embarrassing," she muttered, "I kinda forgot we weren't alone."

"Me too," he admitted, his lips curling into a smirk, "but you know what? Who cares?"

She giggled. "Gerald was right- you ARE bold."

He laughed as well, as he led her by her hand out of the hall. He caught sight of Gerald flashing him a thumbs up, which he quickly returned.

"That's one bold kid," Gerald spoke first, "but at least my man has got his happy ending."

"Gotta agree with you there, Geraldo," Helga added. "It'll take some time, but as long as Princess loves him, I'm happy for the Football Head." As the music started again, she felt a tap on the shoulder, and when she turned around, she saw Brainy, wearing a yellow shirt under a black suit, with a black tie. She frowned. "What do you want, Brainy?"

"Uh," he wheezed, holding out his hand, "wanna dance?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. She then looked back to Phoebe, who was raising her eyebrows at her, trying to tell her to go for it. Helga gave it a few seconds to think, before shrugging her shoulders. 'What have I got to lose?' Turning back around, she gave Brainy a smile. "Alright, one dance. But don't expect this to mean anything, alright? It's just for fun."

He smiled back. "Works for me."

As Brainy led her to the dance floor, Gerald shook his head slowly in amazement. "Man! Seems like everyone's getting their happy ending tonight! I haven't seen Eugene trip up once, Stinky had the guts to ask Lila for a dance, and now this!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Don't be too surprised," she told him, placing an arm on his, "she can be very sweet when she chooses to be."

"I guess that's true." He smirked, getting an idea. "Speaking of dancing, I believe our last dance was cut short. Care to make up for it?"

Giggling, she nodded, holding out her arm for him to take. "I would love to."

Taking her arm in his, he led her to the dance floor, where they and everyone else would dance one more time.

* * *

Outside, Arnold and Rhonda were sat on the school steps, Rhonda laying her head on Arnold's shoulder as they gazed up at the stars. The moon was full, high in the sky, and no clouds were in sight, allowing the stars to shine brightly.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Arnold?" She contemplated, sighing blissfully.

"It really is," he said in agreement. He felt her begin to shiver again, so he quickly removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Better?"

"Better," she giggled. "You always know what to, Arnold. Where do you get it from?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say my parents. The stories my grandparents told me of them were such a big inspiration growing up, that wanted to help people, just like they did."

"I'd say you do that and so much more." He blushed a little. "You leave tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

Her smile faded a little. "You won't… forget about me, will you? About… us?" He frowned a little at hearing that. "I know, it sounds silly, but it was just sitting in the back of my mind, and I just-"

"Rhonda," he stopped her looking her in the eyes as she sat up, "you know that I could never forget about you. And as for us? Right now, that's all I want."

She smiled, as she felt his hand on top of hers. "You promise?"

His smile grew, and he gave her hand a squeeze. "With all of my heart."

* * *

 _Eight days later_

Arnold sat staring out of the window of the plane, as it got nearer and nearer to the USA. As much fun as he had had in Australia, it felt good knowing he would be back in Hillwood soon enough. He smiled at the thought that he'd be able to see his friends again, said smile only growing when he realised that included Rhonda. As he sat there, his dad, sat next to him, noticed the smile on his son's face, and gave him a nudge with his elbow. Arnold turned to face his dad.

"You looking forward to be back, Arnold?" He asked.

Arnold gave him a nod. "It'll be good to see everyone again."

"Is there anyone in particular you're looking forward to seeing?" Arnold rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but blush at the suggestion. This made Miles laugh. "Don't worry, Arnold, I'm only teasing."

"Pookie! Put down that boomerang!" They both heard Phil shouting, followed by a loud cackling. While Arnold laughed, shaking his head in amusement, Miles groaned, getting to his feet.

"Guess I'd better go calm her down," he said, before walking in the direction of the commotion.

Arnold just looked out the window again, still laughing. 'That's my grandma,' he thought, gazing out at the cities that were slowly getting closer down below. He didn't even notice his mother moving into the seat his dad was just in.

"So, how's my little Outbacker doing?" Stella joked. Arnold rolled his eyes, but she did have a point. He was wearing some of the clothes he had bought whilst in Australia- a khaki Boone vest over his usual plaid jacket, khaki cargo shorts that matched the vest, brown Hannen boots, and a brown wool crushable Outback hat. "Just think- a couple of hours, and we'll land at IAD, and maybe a half hour later, we'll be at home."

"Yeah," he replied. As he thought of something, his eyes lit up ever so slightly. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

"Is it possible for you guys to drop me off somewhere, and I get home a bit later?"

"I'm pretty sure that would be fine. Where do you want us to drop you off?"

* * *

Rhonda was carefully brushing the fur of an Australian Cattle Dog- the dog had been found tied up at a subway station, with minor cuts on its hind legs, most likely from glass. While it was initially scared of humans, after spending a couple of months at the shelter, it became friendlier, particularly towards Rhonda and Nadine, who had helped a few times since he arrived.

"And, I think that's about it," Rhonda said, getting up to one knee to scratch behind his ears. "Doesn't that feel better, Boomer?" He barked happily, giving her hand a lick that tickled her. "Alright. You go off and play with the others while I go see what Nadine is up to." As Boomer ran off in the direction of the other dogs, Rhonda got to her feet. She began brushing off the loose hairs on her clothes- a light red polo-shirt that the shelter gave her for volunteering, and some brown shorts. "Okay, if I remember correctly, Nadine was tending to the stable." Walking off towards said stable, Rhonda saw a chestnut brown horse with a blonde mane, sticking its head out. Smiling, she approached the horse and placed her hand against its cheek. "Hey there, Chester," she greeted the horse, receiving a warm 'neigh' in return that made her smile grow. "It's nice to see you too."

"Rhonda?" She heard Nadine call from inside. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Nadine!"

"Can you come in here?"

"Sure." She removed her hand from the horse's cheek, and walked into the stable, seeing Nadine straight away, since their outfits were basically the same. "What's up?"

"I need a hand with cleaning their hooves. They've been fed, so they shouldn't be too fussy, but you know what Hilda is like," she pointed to the white horse in the far end of the stable, "always a bit kicky when people try to clean her hooves."

"Don't worry, Nadine, I'll help. Just think- if you'd have asked me this a year ago, I'd probably have complained about ruining my nails or something silly like that."

Both girls gave a giggle as they picked up a bucket and brush from the supplies. As they moved towards the tap to fill up the buckets, a thirty-something brunette named Sally, wearing a shirt just like the girls since she helped to run the shelter, walked in.

"How you doing in here, girls?" She asked, a smile plastered across her face.

"We're doing okay," Nadine answered, Rhonda nodding after in agreement. "Just about to start cleaning the horses' hooves."

"Well, I hope you don't mind an extra pair of hands." They both raised an eyebrow at her. "We have a new volunteer today, and he asked if he could work with you two."

They would have asked more, but before they could, Arnold walked into the stable, a smile on his face too. Rhonda gasped happily at seeing him. "Hey, guys," he greeted them.

"Arnold!" Rhonda practically cheered, rushing forward and grabbing him in a hug, before planting a kiss on his lips. His smile grew and his cheeks reddened a little, which as per usual, brought the giggles out of her. "I can't believe it!"

"Surprised to see me?"

"Very, and in the best way possible."

"I'll leave you three to get started," Sally told them, before walking out the stable.

"What are you doing here?" Rhonda asked, finally letting go of Arnold.

"Well," he began, "I missed you over the past week, and I really wanted to see you. We just landed about an hour ago, and when I remembered you telling me that you liked volunteering at shelters on weekends, I decided to see you here."

She blushed and smiled at how sweet he was. 'He missed me… and he remembered that I volunteered…'

Despite how sweet the moment was, Nadine decided to break the silence. "I'm still here, you know?"

Rhonda rolled her eyes, while Arnold chuckled. "Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, Nadine," he told her, "it's good to see you too."

"Same here, Arnold."

He brought his hands together. "So, since you two are the experts are here, what do I need to do?"

So, they began showing him what to do. Throughout the day, they made sure to enjoy their time at the shelter, with Arnold telling all about his trip to Australia, and Nadine and Rhonda catching him up on what he had missed over the past week, because they all knew that tomorrow, the holidays would end. But, hey- that just means the beginning of something new, right?

 **THE END**


End file.
